


Ultimate Battle

by Fadedwriter



Series: Danganronpa Stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Battle, Cheating, Child Death, Despair, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Hope, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Leon and Makoto are best friends, Lies, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Robots, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spy - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: What if Class 78 managed to escape Hope's Peak Academy during the riots? How different could their lives have been? As Junko still wants to play her killing game and Kyoko is determine to put a stop to her once and for all. A battle to find their former classmates ensue during The Tragedy.





	1. Prologue

                Kyoko walked down the destroyed abandon alleyway. The ground was broken in several locations, walls crumbled into piles of bricks, puddles were here and there, and the sky above was crimson. Riots were still ongoing all over the world and even in the city the former Ultimate Detective stood in. Luckily, there had been no reason for anyone to be where she was now. All the shops in the area had long been broken into and looted.  

                Kyoko made her way to one of these abandon buildings. She had been there several times since her escape from Hope’s Peak Academy. She opened the door, moving swiftly inside. She closed the door, locking it.  

                She headed further into the ruined building. Shelves were over turned, glass broken and scattered across the ground, dust filled the air along with cobwebs over nearly every surface. The lavender haired girl ignored all this as she had seen it all before. She made it to the back room that was sealed off from the rest of the building.

                As she entered the room she shut the door behind her and removed the backpack she had on. “I’m back. I managed to find some supplies that should help you while I’m away.” Kyoko made her way over to the makeshift hospital bed where her senpai, Chiaki Nanami laid.

                Kyoko placed the supply bag next to the bed. The smaller girl who had been known as the Ultimate Gamer opened her one good eye while the other was covered by an eye patch. Bandages were wrapped over several parts of her body with an IV attached to her arm. She gazed over at the detective. “Where are you going?”

                Kyoko stood up straight, folding her arms underneath her breasts. “I need to go out and find my formal classmates. Or at least the ones that are still alive. It’s been a year since I last saw any of them; however I believe they may be the only ones who can help me with my current mission.”

                “And what’s that?” the gamer asked. Clearly she was still tired. Most of her wounds had managed to heal, but she still had nearly died a year prior due to a horrible plan by one of Kyoko’s former classmates.

                “I’m planning on taking down Junko Enoshima. I cannot allow her to continue to throw the world into chaos.” Thanks to what Chiaki had informed her of after Kyoko had saved her from Junko’s death maze and her own investigation. She had learned who would cause the end of the world. She just hadn’t been fast enough to stop the mad woman.

                As a result Hope’s Peak began what would become The Tragedy. She and her class managed to escape, but ended up splitting in different directions as a result. Kyoko had went to fetch Chiaki who she kept in hiding and out of Junko’s hands as the fashion diva thought the gamer girl was dead along with the rest of the 77th. Kyoko assumed the rest of her classmates had fled for their respective homes in all the chaos. Who still remained alive after a year of disasters and incidents was a mystery. All she knew was whoever was still alive was her best chance at stopping Junko and her army of Ultimate Despairs.

                “I’ll need both numbers and talents if I’m going to have even the slightest chance of defeating her. I can’t allow for Junko to win.” That sentence didn’t sound like her and she knew it must have come from her memory of a certain lucky student, a boy who had an influence on her entire class, well almost her entire class.

                Chiaki sat up in the bed, looking over at the other girl. “Wait, I want to come with you.”

                “That’s impossible. You’re still healing and besides fighting against Junko means-”

                “That’s why I have to go. I have to save my friends.”

                “I understand your feelings; however you will be risking your life if you do this. Junko already got to you once before and you saw how that turned out.”                 “That’s exactly why I have to fight back. I told Junko I wouldn’t give up no matter what she did to me and I still mean that.” Chiaki clutched onto Kyoko’s arm. “I will save them.” Unbreakable determination fixed in her eye.

                Kyoko sighed in defeat. “If that is what you want, however I won’t be able to protect you out there.”

                “I understand that.” Chiaki got up on her feet that trembled underneath her own weight. “So where do we start?”

                “With the only lead I currently have. Sayaka Maizono’s current location.”


	2. Concert From Hell

                “Get off of her!”

                A member of Sayaka’s band screamed.

                Sayaka ripped the knife she had hidden under her skirt out. Her eyes went wild at the sight before her. She stabbed the knife into the arm of the rapid fan that held her friend. The middle age asshole screamed, letting go of the girl. Sayaka grabbed her friend. The two girls rushed down the hall with the rest of their band.

                _This was a mistake, a huge mistake!_ What had they been thinking trying to perform a concert when the world had ended? They never should have listened to their manager as each performance became more and more dangerous. And this was the worst one yet as the concert turned into a riot with several crazy fans chasing them off stage to do who knows what to them.

                Sayaka lead her group to the very back of the building toward the group’s dressing room. Several mad men were on their heels. When all five girls got inside, Sayaka slammed the door shut, locking it. She grabbed one of the chairs in the room and shoved it underneath the door knob.

                Several hands banged on the door.

                Sayaka backed away. She looked back to her band mates who were huddled up in a corner frightened out of their minds. She needed to find a way to protect them. She had to save them from those monsters just outside the door.

                The lead singer looked around the room. There had to be some other way out of there, something she could use to protect them. She secretly wished that she had kept a second knife on her.

                The bangs grew louder and more desperate. Screams rang out of the hall that scared the girls even more. A sickening crack echoed just outside the door. The banging on the door stopped.

                “Did they leave?” one of the girls asked. Sayaka was too nervous to figure out which one had said it.

                Sayaka was about to breathe a sigh of relief when feet started to slam against the already weaken door. Any moment and the door would give way. It reminded her of the last day at Hope’s Peak, when the student body had suddenly gone crazy and began to riot. She and her classmates barely escaped the campus with their lives. It was the last time she had seen any of them since they had all gone their separate ways to return to their respective homes.

                Unfortunately the riot that started at the school continued to expand until the whole country had been consumed in the chaos. This violence and insanity would go on to spread all across the globe until every country was consumed in riots and wars, a true hell on earth.

                An image of Makoto flashed in her mind. The boy she loved and began dating before everything went crazy. She hadn’t seen him in over a year and lost contact with him months ago. She had no idea if he was still alive even if she held out hope that he was.

                Sayaka snapped back to the present when she heard a voice shouting for her from the other side. A crazy fan on the other side was desperate to get to her. What did he want from her? Did he want to kill her? Rape her? She seen how insane her fans had gotten and knew it could be nothing good.

                She spun around to grab a pair of hair scissors off one of the dressing tables. She wasn’t going to go down without a fight. She would protect her band from those crazy men.

                One last kick sent the door and chair flying!

                Sayaka’s friends screamed.

                Sayaka charged forward, holding the scissors in both hands as if she were wielding a short sword. She let out a wild battle cry. Her hands thrust the weapon forward, intending to kill.

                Metal met thick wood, stabbing into a bat. “Whoa! Clam down!”

                No, she wasn’t going to calm down. She wasn’t going to let anyone hurt her friends! Since the scissors were stuck in the bat she went to strike the intruder with her bare hand. The man caught her wrist easily.

                Wild and determine she swung with her other hand. The man caught it as well, dropping the bat. The man wrestled her to the ground. Sayaka screamed and fought with everything she had even as the man sat his weight on top of her. “Calm down, Sayaka. You know me.”

                “No. I don’t!” She screamed.

                “Look at me!”

                Sayaka’s eyes were firmly closed as she struggled to free her hands from the iron tight grip of the man. She wiggled around underneath his weight.

                “Damn it, it’s me, Leon!”

                At the sound of the name, Sayaka’s eyes flew open. Her ocean blue eyes met sky blue. She saw the frustration that was the Ultimate Baseball Star’s face. “Leon?”

                “Finally. Yeah, it’s me.” Leon got off of her, pulling them both to their feet.

                “Why are you here?”

                “To save your stupid ass!” Sayaka was instantly taken aback by the statement. Leon had never said something so blunt and rude to her before. Instead of getting a chance to respond he yanked her toward the hall as he picked up his baseball bat. “Come on.”

                “W-wait, my band.”                 Leon simply gazed back at the group that hid in a corner of the room. “Get moving. Now!” He continued to pull the Ultimate forward. She gazed into the hall to see it was a bloody mess. Bodies littered the floor unconscious or twitching from the worn out and bloody bat that Leon held.

                Sayaka felt her legs grow weak. “Did you do this?”

                “It was the only way to get to you.” Leon kept his face forward. He guided the group through the halls of the back stage. He checked each corner before he proceeded. “What were thinking throwing a concert in all this craziness?”

                Sayaka was about to answer when Leon stopped suddenly behind a corner. He pressed his back against the wall and looked out from the corner. “Shit.” Leon let go of her hand and signaled for the girls to be silent. He reached down toward his belt. That’s when Sayaka noticed that Leon’s belts held several types of knives and baseballs.

                Leon slipped out one of the baseballs. He quickly round up a pitch and threw it into the next hall. A man howled out in pain. Leon then charged forward, grabbing his bat. By the time Sayaka had round the corner Leon had dropped two more guys with his bat as a third was on the ground from the ball Leon threw earlier.

                He signaled them along so that they could reach the back exit. He pushed open the door. “This way-oh, shit.” Leon pulled the door shut. “Back the other way!” Leon spun on his toes to head the opposite direction, running pass the girls.

                “Leon, what’s the matter?” Sayaka asked.

                The exit door opened. Sayaka’s eyes went wide at the sight of who entered. She and the girls chased after Leon, knowing they were as good as dead if they were caught by that woman.

                The five teens rushed down the hallway as fast as they could over the bodies that littered the floor. Sayaka followed Leon’s back, hoping he knew another way out. A foot slammed against a wall and flung a body forward.

                Before any of them could register what just happened, Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Despair Swordswoman stood before them with her katana blade pointed at Leon’s face. Leon took a step back.

                “That’s far enough.” Peko’s eyes glared at them. They were so cold it instantly sent a chill down Sayaka’a spine.

                “Did you really think you could get away from us?” Sayaka spun around to see none other than the Ultimate Despair Yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. He calmly walked over the bodies that were scattered through the hall.

                “Two Ultimate Despairs in one place damn it,” Leon said.

                “What do you want with us?” Sayaka demanded.

                “You two will be coming with us to play a little game,” Kuzuryu answered.

                “What should we do with the rest of them, young master?” Pekoyama questioned.

                Kuzuryu shrugged his shoulders. “Kill them. They’re no use to us and beside I’m sure Sayaka will just fall apart at the sight of their corpses.”                 _No-no, no, nononononoNO!_ She wouldn’t let anyone kill her friends! Her friends meant everything to her. Sayaka saw red. She pulled a knife from Leon’s belt. She charged pass him and thrust the knife right at the swordswoman’s face. She screamed!

                And then everything went black.

\----

                “Peko, don’t kill her!” the Yakuza ordered.

                The badass swordswoman simply adjusted her sword’s position, slamming the butt of the blade against Sayaka’s neck. The crazed pop star dropped like a rock. The knife she held slid across the floor into a wall.

                “Peko, watch out!” the yakuza tried to warn her.

                Leon on the other hand had been a step ahead. As soon as Sayaka had rushed in front of him he had ready his bat. It smashed into Peko’s arm and side, sending her flying into a wall.

                Leon followed through, spinning on his heels. “Duck!” he let go of the bat with one hand and grabbed one of his baseballs, aiming it directly at the short gangster boy. Luckily the girls had done what he said and hit the floor so he could see the blond head on.

                Kuzuryu had pulled out a pistol.

                Leon launched the ball before the other could aim. It was a sloppy pitch that still managed to hit home, striking Kuzuryu in the gut and knocking him off his feet. Leon then dropped his bat.

                He pulled Sayaka’s unconscious body into his arms. “Let’s go!” He dashed down the hall with the girl’s in toe. As good as it was to knock down two Ultimate Despairs he knew they needed to get out of there as fast as possible.

                If the two of them were there then more Yakuza couldn’t be far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment. It inspires me to continue writing.


	3. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.

                “I think she’s waking up?”                 “Sayaka, Sayaka, are you ok?”

                “Please say something.”

                Sayaka’s eyes fluttered opened. She groaned as the hazy view in front of her became clear. Her eyes blinked a few more times. At last her eyes focused enough to see her band hovering above her, looking down at her in concern. “Wh-what hap…”

                Memories of the concert and the Ultimate Despairs planning on killing her friends flashed inside her mind. She jolted up into a sitting position. “You guys aren’t hurt?”

                “You’re the only one who was hurt,” Satomi shouted. Her fists were held out right in front of her. “Lucky for us that Kuwata guy managed to take those despair guys out.”

                “Huh? Leon did that?” She had completely forgotten the baseball star had come to her and the girls’ rescue. He had knocked several guys’ heads around who had tried to attack the girls.

                The thought sent a shivered down Sayaka’s spine. She had known Leon for a year and he never seemed like the violent type. He was hot blooded sure, but never the type to hit people with a bat. How much had this world ending event change her friend?

                “Actually, it was more of him knocking them down so we could run. He didn’t finish them off,” Ayaka corrected Satomi. She then pointed to Sayaka. “He also carried you here.”

                Sayaka then looked around at her surroundings. She and the girls were inside of a living room of a destroyed apartment. She herself was on the only couch in said apartment. Still she didn’t know exactly where they were. Did Leon live here? “So where are we?”

                Satomi moved closer to Sayaka. “Don’t know. Kuwata bought us here to hide out and so you could rest.”

                Sayaka looked at her friend. “And where is Leon?”

                “He said he wanted to see what he could find,” Satomi answered. “But that was about any hour ago.”

                As if on cue, the door opened that made all the girls jump. Leon entered the apartment with a bag in hand. He shut the door behind him. “I wasn’t able to find that much and there-” Leon stopped his sentence short to look at the girls. “Sayaka, you’re awake.”

                Sayaka nodded to confirm.

                “That’s great.” Leon smiled in relief. He made his way over to the girls. He flipped the table that was on the ground back over onto its feet. He placed the plastic bag down on the table. “It s not much, but I found some food for you to eat.”

                The girls remained silent.

                Leon scratched his head. “Well, um… how are you girls doing?”

                “Are you trying to hit on us?” Ayaka questioned with a glare.

                “What?! No, no. I was just checking on you girls.”

                Sayaka smiled weakly. “Thanks, Leon.”                 

                Leon rested his hand on his waist. “So what are you girls going to do now?”

                The questioned threw all the girls off guard. “What do you mean?”

                “I mean you can’t go back to performing after what just happened.” He raised his eyebrow. “Next time you’ll defiantly get yourselves killed. So what are you going to do now?”

                Sayaka felt her heart drop. She leaned forward a little. “What about you? Where are you going?”                 Leon lowered his head, shutting his eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked so exhausted. “I’m going to hide out with my cousin. She’s waiting for me at a house we managed to turn into a shelter.”

                “So you’re just going to abandon us!” One of the girls cried out. Sayaka wasn’t sure which one; she was too busy panicking herself. If Leon left them what would happen to them? She had tried and failed to protect her band. She needed a way to keep them safe. No matter what.

                She knew that Leon had a crush on her back when they were in school. He had tried on numerous occasions to get her to go out with him, but she knew he was a player and besides as an idol she wasn’t allow to date, though despite that rule she had indeed broken it to be with Makoto with only her classmates knowing about it. If Leon still had his school boy crush on her maybe she could use that. Even though she still was in love with Makoto she had to protect the friends that were right in front of her.

                Leon and her band were still going back and forth about Leon just up and abandoning them. Sayaka stood up. “Leon, can I talk to you in private?”

                Leon seemed confuse, but nodded. “Sure.”

                Sayaka headed toward the bedroom of the apartment with the baseball star following. Once they made it into the bedroom, Leon closed the door behind him. He faced the pop star. “So what’s up?”

                “Why did you come to my concert when you thought it was too dangerous?” Sayaka rested her hands on the front of her skirt.

                “Because I didn’t want to see you get yourself killed.”

                “So you’re just going to abandon me now?”

                “I…Grr, what do you expect me to do? I can’t watch over you every second, especially when you do dumb shit like trying to perform while the end of the world is happening around us!” Leon bared his teeth and pointed an accusing finger at Sayaka.

                “Then take us with you.”

                “What?”  Leon’s arm fell to his side.

                Sayaka cast her eyes down to the floor. “We don’t have anywhere else to go. Our family members have already been killed. The only thing we had left was performing and if we can’t even do that…” Tears formed in the pop star’s eyes. Her body began to tremble and she hugged herself.

                “Leon… you’re our only hope right now.” Her eyes quickly gazed over to him. She saw the boy’s resolve breaking. He was a guy who was all about looking good in front of the ladies and it wasn’t as if she was lying. She and her group truly needed him at the moment.

                Maybe… just maybe she could even convince him to help her find Makoto. She had no idea on rather he was still alive or not. All she had was the hope that the lucky student would be able to hold out in this crazy world and she would be able to see him again.

                Sayaka looked directly at him. Tears streamed down her soft vulnerable face. She clasped her hands together in pleading. “Please don’t abandon us.”

                Leon backed into the door. He gulped. Sayaka could tell his heart was racing at the sight of her. “I…”

                She didn’t want to do it, but if she offered him more something he always wanted from her then there could be no way he could say no to her. She hated herself for even thinking it, she loved Makoto after all. Still she had to do what she could just like how she broke into the music industry. 

                Sayaka blushed. “Leon…”

                Screams erupted from the living room.

                Sayaka went cold.

                Leon opened the door, running toward the screams. “Get away from them!” A large thump shook the floor and then the sound of punching and grunts.

                Sayaka at last felt her legs again. She ran into the living room to see the girls huddled up on the couch. She looked pass them to see Leon on top of a greatly over weight man who wore a T-shirt of her band. Leon repeatedly slammed his fists into the man’s face, yelling out curses. The man dropped the knife that he had been holding onto the floor.

                The man came to kill them. He had found them so easily. She remembered Leon talking about how the apartment wasn’t secure when he was talking to the girls.

                Blood flowed from the man’s skull as Leon continued to punch him. Blood splattered onto Leon.  Sayaka’s whole body shook. Leon was going to kill him. It was what the bastard deserved for trying to kill them. She wanted Leon to bash the man’s head in for what he tried to do to her friends.

                An image of Makoto flashed through her mind then. The boy who was always so caring and hopeful there would be no way he would ever want his best friend to kill. Despite her own feelings, Sayaka rushed toward Leon.

                She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to pull him off the man. “Leon, stop! You’re going to kill him.”

                “So what?”

                “You’re not a murder!”

                Leon’s body became still.

                Sayaka opened one of her eyes to look at him. Blood covered his fists and sliver rings. Blood had also splattered across his white jacket and shirt. Leon turned his head away, refusing to look at her. The boy’s body felt cold in her arms.

                “Leon?”

                He stayed silent. This world had gotten to the wannabe punk rock star more than she had ever imagined. He was losing himself to the chaos. “You can come with me if you want. The shelter I have with my cousin isn’t that big so… well it’s up to you.”

                “Thank you, Leon.” If she and the girls stuck with Leon then they would be safe. A new thought had also come to the pop star. She needed to protect the baseball player from himself. She needed to be there for him and help him through this craziness the best she could.

\---

                “It seems we were too late.” Kyoko crouched down in front of one of the bodies that littered the concert hall. Many corpses laid there from sword marks, bullets blunt force trauma or being trampled upon. “I haven’t seen Sayaka or her band members among the bodies so far so let’s hope that’s good news.”

                Chiaki dressed in a hoodie and a pink and white bunny mask stood beside the detective. “Too bad there isn’t a healing item for all of this. Who do you think could have done this?” The mask was outfitted with a voice manipulator that made her voice sound like a mixture of a male, female and machine.

                Kyoko looked up toward the wall. “Sadly, this isn’t a video game, senpai. It does seem the security cameras are still working with any luck we should be able to see exactly what happened.” Kyoko stood up. She helped Chiaki through the hallway to the security room. Unlike the rest of the hall the room was perfectly clean. Kyoko and Chiaki made it over the TV screens that covered one of the walls. Kyoko reversed the footage to a few hours prior and started where she saw Sayaka and her idol group rush off stage as a group of men climbed onto it.

                She stood perfectly still watching twenty minutes of footage. That was all the time it took for things to end the way they had. Kyoko wrapped her hand around her chin. “I see. Leon is more hardcore than I imagine.”

                “Peko and Fuyuhiko were here too,” Chiaki spoke up. “We should go after them.”

                “It’s too dangerous to do that with just the two of us,” Kyoko said while she continued to watch the footage of Leon and Sayaka’s escape. “We need more numbers on our side before confronting any of the despairs.”

                “Then where do we find your friends?”

                “That’s a good question.” Kyoko turned toward Chiaki. “Let’s see if we can find any clues from where they exited the building. We can expand from there.”


	4. Lessons

                Sayaka learned many things since she met Leon again a month ago. The first was Leon hadn’t been lying when he told her his shelter wasn’t that big. It was a two story house that had been boarded up completely. There was only one entrance on the side that wouldn’t be obvious unless one was guided toward it. The yard had been filled with traps to take out anyone who might approach.

                The second thing she learned was Leon’s cousin, Kanon Nakajima was so clinging it was creepy. When Leon had first gotten into the house she had ran to him, hugging his arm. “Big Brother Leon! Why were you gone so long?”

                “Easy, I told you I had to go rescue a friend.” Leon patted her head. “I’m fine.”

                Nakajima smiled up at him before she glared at the girls. “Why are they here?”

                Leon rubbed the back on his neck. “They don’t have anywhere else to go. So they’re stay here until they figure it out.”

                Nakajima moved herself closer to Leon, hugging him tightly. “But it was just supposed to be the two of us.”

                “I can’t just leave them out there to die and stop being creepy.”

                Sayaka watched the cousins go back and forth. She could easily see the girl had love for her cousin that went beyond normal family love. As the days went by Nakajima would follow and cuddle with Leon whenever possible. Not that Leon seemed to want it as he always told her to back off.

                Once when Leon was taking a shower Leon had to yell at her to “Put your damn clothes on and get out!” It didn’t help that the girl was always glaring at them or muttering under her breath.

                Sayaka creep out levels hit their highest point when Nakajima had accidently left her door cracked open. Sayaka had happen to be walking by when she heard moaning. She looked inside the door to see if something was wrong.

                Nakajima sat at the top of her bed. Her clothes were scattered across the floor and her blanket at the bottom of the bed. When Sayaka’s eyes rolled up to the girl her eyes shimmered and cheeks turned red.

                The girl rubbed a carrot against her pussy as her other hand massaged her tit. Heated pants flowed from her parted lips. Her face burned red and head tilted down. “Leon… Big Brother Leon, there-ah-right there. That feels so good. Ah, yes…you can touch me there.”

                Nakajima pinched her nipple, twisting it. “More-ah-more. Put it inside me, big brother. Don’t tease me anymore.” She inserted the carrot inside herself. A louder moan came out that she quickly bit back. “Yes, Leon.” Her body trembled.

                Sayaka backed away. Her eyes widen and body trembled. She hugged herself and headed down the steps. Needless to say Sayaka never ate another carrot in that house again and she made sure her band didn’t either. Sadly she wasn’t able to convince Leon to do the same since she didn’t dare tell him what she caught his cousin doing. And Nakajima seemed practically happy anytime he had one. Something Sayaka only noticed after the incident.

                The third thing she had learned was the house once belonged to a family who had a teenage daughter which allowed Sayaka, her friends and Nakajima to change clothes where as Leon had only what he had on.

                Sayaka’s fourth lesson was learning to live in a house with only three bedrooms and seven people. Leon had his own room since he was the only guy in the house while Nakajima had her own and refused to share with the other girls so Sayaka and her band had to share the last room.

                The fifth lesson was Leon was risking his life every few days for them. With seven people in one place food and other supplies naturally ran out every few days. Because of this Leon went out into the chaotic world to get them more. He always took his weapons and an empty backpack. Hours or even a day later he would return with food, water and other things they needed so they wouldn’t die of malnutrition or lack of hygiene.   

                Sometimes when he returned he had blood on him, either his or someone else’s. He would get cuts on his arms or chest. Nakajima would cried and insist on taking care of him each time. Even when Sayaka and Nakajima offered to go with him he told them it was too dangerous or it would cause too much trouble. It made Sayaka wonder how someone like Makoto would survive in this harsh world.

                Sixth, Leon fixed everything around the house. Despite being an expert athlete and inspiring musician, Leon was very good at repairing things too. Sayaka didn’t know if he always possessed the skill or if he simply developed it when the world ended, but he ensured the plumbing stayed working and the electricity remained on. In exchanged the girls took care of the cooking and the laundry.

                The seventh thing was Sayaka had to come to grips with her band members falling for the ball player. The first week they had arrived there all the girls were on edge. And even though Leon had both rescued and offered them a place to stay they all seemed wary of him.

                Sayaka couldn’t fully blame her friends. They were stuck inside a house with a man who could easily overpower them. They had seen him nearly beat a man to death with his own hands and saw the aftermath of what he did to wild fans at the concert hall. Leon without a doubt was dangerous and scary.

                Even though she was friends with the boy she felt a bit unnerved to be around him. What would set him off? What would he want in exchange for his protection? Sayaka knew men always expected something from pretty girls. She had been in the music business long enough to know how men think, except for Makoto. He was the one exception to that rule.

                Leon never asked for anything like she expected. Even as the girls grew more comfortable around him he didn’t even try to flirt. That wasn’t like the womanizing baseball player she had known back in school. As a result she only watched Leon closer to see what was a clear change in his personality. What had the world done to the guy? 

                It wasn’t just him changing however. She saw how the girls started to look at Leon. How they steal glances or move a little closer to him after the first twelve days they lived in that house. They stared at his body when Nakajima wrapped his wounds. She always fixed him up in the living room since it had the best lighting in the house. The girls also got to see him in nothing except his boxers or a towel when he had to have his clothes washed.

                The girl would ask about his interests or what his favorite foods were. Sometimes they ‘innocently’ touch him or thank him out of nowhere. When the girls were in their room they ask Sayaka about their time at Hope’s Peak Academy. When she tried to tell them about her other friends they didn’t even bother to show interest like they use to.

                They would blush when he did something practically cute and he became the topic of many conversations. It got annoying really fast and at times Sayaka had to excuse herself and read a random book or magazine so she could think of something else.

                Eight, Leon had no interest in any of them. Not only did he not flirt with any of the idols around him and told his cousin to cut it out with her creepy advances he acted oblivious to anytime the girls tried to put the moves on him. He wasn’t dumb. Well, at least not when it came to girls coming onto him which meant he was actually actively ignoring them.

                The redhead kept himself busy rather it was gathering supplies or fixing something. The biggest thing that surprised her was when he started reading! Anyone who knew Leon knew he hated reading. It was clear he didn’t pay much attention to what he was actually reading it just seem to be an excuse to not be bothered plus the only books in the house were chick lits.

                Ninth, Leon was super bored. Besides keeping busy to make sure they all survived or reading to be left alone Leon had the least amount of stuff to keep him from thinking about the outside world. The girls not only had each other, books, fashion magazines, music (that was too girly for Leon), but also movies to past the time.

                The only other things Leon could do was workout so he wouldn’t be out of shape, sleep and toss a ball against a wall and catch it. Sometimes he outwardly complained about how bored he was before shutting his mouth. It seems Leon didn’t want to burden the girls with his problems.

                The tenth thing Sayaka learned was Leon had an amazing body! Not that she was staring like the rest of the girls. His clothes had to be washed so it was hard not to notice. As would be expected of the Ultimate Baseball Star he had an impressive figure lined with muscles. It was much bigger and toner than Makoto’s skinner frame. Not that that matter to her. She loved Makoto for his kindness and personality.

                Just because a guy looked good on the outside didn’t mean the same for the inside. Except she knew Leon was good on the inside. He risked his life to save hers. He gave her and her band a place to stay and provided for them. Could Makoto have done the same if he had been at the concert that day?

                It got harder to not to look at Leon. He was the only guy in the house who wasn’t in a photograph or magazine. He looked good bent over fixing things, or stretching up to reach something, or when he nodded off while they watched a romantic movie.

                It was even harder when she offered to cut his hair for him when it was getting too long and out of control. Still she wasn’t in love or obsessed with the punk rocker like the other girls. He was just the only guy around and they had been stuck in this house for far too long. Once they could leave this place, they all get their senses back.

                _How long would that be though?_ They had nowhere to go and the girls seemed to be in no hurry to leave. The world was in chaos and none of them knew how much longer it would go on.

                The last thing Sayaka learned was that Leon still wanted to be a singer. Once on the rare occasion where the two found themselves alone, Leon and Sayaka talked about what they liked to do once they could finally leave the house. Leon informed her he still wanted to become a singer and hoped she could give him some lessons.

                Sayaka nodded and agreed once she was feeling more up to it.

                These were the things that Sayaka Maizono had learned about Leon in the past three weeks and despite her excellent intuition there were still things she needed answers to. Sayaka walked up to Leon’s bedroom door.

                She knew that Leon was in the room alone while the rest of the girls were downstairs. It was the one thing that Leon asked from all of them. That he get one hour of alone time a day while they did whatever else downstairs. It was basically his workout time. He had accidently left his door open once and she saw him doing a set of push-ups.

                Sayaka needed to interrupt this alone time today. She had to speak to him in private about a few things. Not thinking, Sayaka opened the door without knocking. She figured he wouldn’t hear her anyway since he was exercising and she didn’t want the other girls to know about this.

                The pop star slowly opened the door. “Hey, Leon, can I talk to you for a moment?” She closed the door behind her. She flicked on the light.

                Leon moaned.

                The door clicked shut.

                Their eyes met and went wide. Both of them were about to scream out loud; instead they clamped their hands over their own mouths to keep them in. Sayaka’s heart raced. She had really messed up. Her cheeks burned at the sight in front of her.

                Leon sat butt naked in his bed. He had some sort of sex toy around his erection. The boy’s face flushed. He grabbed the blanket on his bed, throwing it over his lower body. “Sayaka, what are you doing here? I-told you to give me an hour of private time.”

                Sayaka was too stunned to speak at first. Her body trembling and her face became completely red. Her gaze fell to the floor. “I-I needed to talk to you about something.”

                “It couldn’t wait half an hour?”

                Sayaka didn’t know if she could turn any redder, but her embarrassment quickly turned into anger and confusion. She forced herself to look at Leon. “What do you think you’re doing, doing that in a house full of girls?” She pointed an accusing finger at the ball player.

                Leon’s cheeks burned. “Hey, I’m a guy. How long do you actually expect me to hold back?”

                “But all you do is avoid us.” Sayaka balled up her fists in front of herself. “You haven’t been acting like yourself since we met up again.”

                Leon’s eyes fell to his lap, avoiding her gaze. He went completely silent.

                Something was troubling the boy. Even in her frustrated state Sayaka could notice all the signs of ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ and ‘I’ve changed more than you know’. This cruel new world had done something to the confident playboy she had once knew and it didn’t seem to be anything good.

                Despite her own discomfort Sayaka took on a more gentle voice. “Leon, what’s going on with you? You never avoided beautiful girls before and you always seem distracted.”

                Leon growled. “What am I suppose to do hit on a bunch of traumatize girls that are stuck with me? Your band mates are cute Sayaka, but what if something went wrong we’ll all trapped in here. We all got to deal with that for now. So can you just leave me alone?”

                _Leave me alone? Your band mates are cute?_ Tears formed in the idol’s eyes from the words. Why were they though? Did it mean that Leon didn’t find her as attractive as her band mates? Why should she care? She never wanted anything romantic with the baseball star to begin with. She loved Makoto and Makoto was, Makoto was…

                Tears ran down her face.

\---

                “Whoa, what’s wrong?” All Leon had asked was for Sayaka to leave so that he could finish up. It didn’t make any sense why she started crying out of nowhere. Sayaka covered her face with her hands, crying into them.

                Leon was defiantly going to have blue balls after this he just knew it. He cursed to himself. He pulled off the cock sleeve. He quickly grabbed his boxer shorts off the floor and threw them on. He headed over to the crying girl. He reached a hand out toward her careful not to actually touch her. He wasn’t her boyfriend. “Sayaka, what’s the matter?”

                Sayaka suddenly dropped her head into his chest. The act caught him so off guard he took a step back, but managed to keep himself still so the pop idol wouldn’t fall. She wept into his chest.

                Leon didn’t have a clue as to why she had suddenly broken down. Leon knew she must have been stressed from her own fans trying to kill her and her band. And she wasn’t comfortable with him bashing in heads to survive. It wasn’t like he wanted to. When this whole craziness first started he did everything in his power to avoid fighting. All he did was run or knock someone down. Then one day someone tried to kill Kanon if he didn’t do something. So he swung his bat. He didn’t mean to swing so hard he just wanted to save his cousin. It happened over and over again so they could survive in this crazy fucking world and to get him and Kanon out of various jams he had no choice except to kill though if he could avoid it he would. He had to live with those deaths, but he wanted to live. He couldn’t let them kill him instead.

                Leon came to realize that the world was doom. There was nothing to look forward to anymore. There was only survival. And it wasn’t like a guy like him deserved to be happy after all he done. He didn’t deserve love or even a fling. Those things were given to better people like Makoto. The lucky student had Sayaka Maizono as a girlfriend after all.

                “Makoto’s dead isn’t he?”

                “What?” Leon stared down at the pop idol. Was that what she had been thinking about that started the waterworks? He shut one eye, thinking. The last thing he wanted to do was make things worse. “Probably, but he’s the Ultimate Lucky Student s-so he could still be alive. Beating the odds isn’t that what luck is all about.”

                Makoto Naegi was no fighter nor did he have a talent that he could turn into a weapon like Leon. They both knew that as his girlfriend and best friend they both knew how the boy always tried to find a peaceful solution to any and all problems. Leon couldn’t imagine the small boy fighting anyone or taking from others to feed himself. An attitude like that didn’t work in this new world. One had to put themselves first before others.

                And all luck runs out eventually.

                “Sorry, Sayaka.”

                Sayaka shook her head into his chest. “I…” Both her voice and body trembled. “I should have known when he never showed up to any of my concerts.” 

                Leon’s eyes went wide. So that was the real reason she had been doing those performances despite the danger. With the world on fire a lot of communication had been cut off drastically. Not all of it of course, but enough that cell phones were completely useless in some areas. Concerts were so rare nowadays everyone heard about them even Leon who had been in this house.

                Sayaka had been sending out a beacon of where she was and the only one to answer that call was Leon. “I’m really sorry, Sayaka. I promise I’ll keep you all safe for as long as I can.” It was the least he could do for the brave pop star, the girl he had fallen for and never forgotten.

                Sayaka looked up at him. Their eyes met. Tears still trailed down Sayaka’s beautiful face. The next thing Leon knew Sayaka’s lips were over his. Her arms wrapped around his back and he was on cloud nine.

 


	5. What Have We Done?

                Sayaka fell onto his bed with Leon right on top of her. Their kiss was as strong as when she first reached for him. Her body was soft and warm against his own. All of Leon’s thoughts had drained from his mind. Her hand stroked the back of his hair.

                Leon’s crotch grinded between her legs. His body burned with passion from when he was in the middle of jerking off. Leon trailed his lips down the girl’s slender neck. A soft moan escaped her lips. She called out his name breathlessly.

                Her sweet voice made his cock jump inside his boxer shorts and his heart fluttered. His hands roamed her clothed body determine to unwrap her. He pulled loose the bow on her performance outfit before unbuckling her belt.

                Sayaka didn’t pull away. Her body moved closer against his and then away as if to say ‘take me and hurry and get these clothes off me already!’ Leon complied with the body language. He yanked off the ruffle skirt, letting it fall between their feet.

                Leon quickly kissed her lips before parting. He lifted her shirt off her to leave her only in her bra and panties. Leon couldn’t help displaying a perverted grin at the sight underneath him.

                Sayaka blushed. “Leon.”

                Damn, she was perfect in every way imaginable. She wanted him right now as much as he wanted her. He went back down on her again, kissing her longer than the last time. She pulled him closer. Her hands descended down his back and slipped into his waistband.

                Leon got the message loud and clear. He reached behind her, snapping open her bra. He threw the thing away with practice skill. He moved onto his feet just so he could remove both of their underwear.

                The baseball star moved the pop idol fully onto the bed. He climbed back on top of her. He spread opened her legs. He kissed her slim belly, moving up to her big round tits. Leon wrapped his mouth around one of the nipples, sucking it. His fingers played with the other.

                Sayaka arched her back. She cried out in bliss; her body trembled under Leon’s touch. Leon rolled his tongue around her nipple. His eyes stayed focused on the girl’s face which burned in pleasure. If he hadn’t been jerking off earlier he would have eased her into it more.

                He pressed his erection against her entrance. She had already grown wet down there. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He adjusted his position, aiming his cock right at her bottom lips. His hips jerked forward, thrusting his entire thing inside. He really meant to go slow.

                Sayaka clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. Her body arched further as her insides clenched around his dick.

                Leon blew out a moan over Sayaka’s tits. He hands grabbed the sheets below them. “Oh, fuck. Sayaka, are you a-”

                Her upper body twisted sideways. She whimpered and nodded. She opened one eye to look at Leon. “Yes, please be gentle.” Her cheeks flush once more.

                He was luckier than he thought. His dick pulsed, but he tried to keep it from giving in just yet. Since this was Sayaka’s first he let her get use to his size. He did his best to calm himself, trying to think of anything but the girl under him.

                After a few moments, Sayaka wiggled underneath him. “Leon, you can-ah-move now.”

                That was all Leon needed to thrust his dick into the tight warm entrance of Sayaka’s pussy.  Her juices flowed against his shaft to make it easier to move. He worked to go slow so Sayaka could get use to the feeling. Panted grunts came out of him as he did his best not to rush.

                Her body rocked underneath his. He gradually picked up his pace the more Sayaka moaned or she called something out. He cursed inwardly that his cock was already ready to blow because of the cock sleeve earlier. This was ten times better. He bit down on his teeth and held back his orgasm even as his hips impatiently slammed into Sayaka.

                Leon fought against his own rhythm. “Don’t hold back, Leon. I can-ah-taaake it. Ah!” Sayaka’s words broke whatever willpower that remained in Leon. He pumped hard and fast inside. Rampant pleasure flowed through his body.

                He grunted and moaned. He lowered his body down more on Sayaka; her pussy clenched his dick like it wanted to milk it. “Sayaka, I… uh, love you so much. I’m about to…”

                Leon dropped his lips over hers not able to say it. He rocked his hips a few more times. He slammed fully inside, blowing his cream into her. A long moan flowed from his mouth.

                His mind fluttered in bliss. He made it to heaven and he never wanted to come down. His eyes found Sayaka’s. He wasn’t done yet. He needed to make Sayaka’s first time truly special.

                One hand fell on Sayaka’s hip as the other cupped her beautiful tit. He rolled his waist down around the keep his semi hard dick moving inside of Sayaka’s growing wet pussy. She was so close.

                He twirled his tongue around her erected nipple. His thumb pushed in and circled the other. Sayaka’s body burned in excitement. Sayaka covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

                If only they were truly alone then he could hear her beautiful voice. Leon cursed inwardly as he felt his dick softening. He wouldn’t be able to get hard again for at least twenty minutes at best. He picked up his pace using the last of his strength.

                Sayaka’s moans grew louder from behind her hand. Leon teased her breasts even more to reach her end. Her body shook. The baseball player smirked that he could get such a pure-hearted girl off, though she wasn’t so pure hearted anymore.

\---

                Sayaka played with the lock around Leon’s neck. The afterglow of what they just did still plastered on her face. A small smile rested on her lips. The blanket lay over their naked bodies as they cuddled. “Why do you even where this?”

                “Because it looks cool.”

                Sayaka let out a giggle.

                “What?” Leon lifted his eyebrow. “You don’t think it looks cool?”

                Sayaka’s face softened more. “I think that’s the most Leon thing I’ve heard you say in a while.” She cozy up closer to the baseball player. She closed her eyes. “I love you too, Leon.”

                “Really?”

                Sayaka nodded. She had tried to fight these feelings. Deny them and say they were because of everyone else around her or because they were stuck together, except as time went on she worried less and less about Makoto and feared more for the man beside her.

                The tears she shed for Makoto’s death were those of a friend not a lover. Leon was her knight in shining armor, the man who faced death for her over and over again. He was the man who turned her into a woman. All she wanted was to stay there with him.

                The next few days were different to say the least. They hadn’t told the other girls about their new relationship. They needed time to figure out just how to say it though Leon wasn’t afraid of being blunt about it. Sayaka wanted to be gentler. They were her friends after all even if it did ticked her off whenever they tried to lay their hands on him.

                Leon and Sayaka would spend more time together in the days to come. Sayaka gave him the singing lessons he wanted. His voice wasn’t bad it just needed some work. In exchange Leon helped her with self-defense in case he wasn’t around to protect her.

                Passion swept through them like a tsunami that made the burden of being trapped in the house much more bearable for the two. Of course Nakajima didn’t like the new closeness the two shared and Leon had to keep telling her to back off.

                Eventually, Leon needed to leave again for supplies. Sayaka offered to go with him. “Sayaka, it’s too dangerous,” Leon told her. “Have you forgotten what happened the last time you were out there?”

                This time instead of blinding accepting, Sayaka yanked her boyfriend’s padlock so that he was eye level with her. She pointed at him. “No. Have you forgotten the last time you went out there? You said some guy nearly cut your head off.”

                “What?!” Satomi shirked.

                “You didn’t tell me that, big brother.” Nakajima sounded on the verge of tears.

                Sayaka had been the only one Leon had become comfortable enough with to tell the struggles of gathering supplies for them in detail with. “That’s why I’m going with you. We can carry more supplies together.” Sayaka really hated the idea of staying stuck up in the house and being useless that’s why she had Leon teach her some of the finer points of fighting so she could help. The less danger everyone was in the better. 

                In the end Leon lost to Sayaka. She countered any point he attempted to give to leave her behind. He did however keep his foot firmly down when it came to his cousin no matter what reason she came up with. He was truly a good ‘big brother’ to her too bad his cousin had an unhealthy obsession with him. Which made Sayaka remember something else, she needed to tell Leon what Nakajima had been doing with all those carrots he bought back.

                The two headed out of the house. Leon carried an empty backpack, two bats and hooked several baseballs to his belt. Sayaka had an empty backpack along with all of Leon’s knives. She also had a pistol that Leon managed to pick up. He warned her it only had four bullets left in it so she would need to use them wisely.

                Leon and Sayaka made their way down town. Leon explained how he already hit up any abandon houses, apartments, and stores within their immediately area along with other survivors. Those who weren’t aggressive toward him he left alone, those that were it was either him or them.

                Sayaka didn’t like the sound of it nor did Leon seem to enjoy telling her what he had to resort to, to keep them all safe. Sayaka only asked about how he found supplies rather than how many people he was force to injure.

                Soon the two made it to a line of stores Leon hadn’t been to. “Should we split up and check each one?”

                Leon balled up his fist and yelled. “Are you nuts?! Splitting up is the last thing we should do.” He ran his hand through his hair. “You never know who or what you’re going to find out here. The last thing we need is to be too far apart to help each other if we need it.”

                Sayaka turned toward Leon. “You’re right. It’s just what they do in the movies and stuff.”

                “And someone always ends up dead in those things. Besides we’re not down town far enough where supplies come in.”

                “Wait, what?”

                Leon raised his eyebrow and rested his fist on his waist. “I didn’t tell you? Towa Group started to send aid to combat The Tragedy. It’s not much, but it’s at least something. Some of the riots have calmed down and some stores have been restored.”

                Leon shook his head. “Of course others have been destroyed and abandon. We need to head to those shops since we don’t have any money. Everything up here has either been taken or gone bad.”

                “I had no idea Towa group was doing something so amazing.” Sayaka clapped her hands together. So there had been people fighting against this horrible tragedy. There was still hope.

                Leon opened one of his eyes. He scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, they’re the ones who started purifying the air so people could go outside again. It’s not like they’re doing this for free though. It’s just one big business for them.”

                “Even so, if someone is fighting to return the world back to normal you should be hap-” Sayaka cut her words off.

                “What’s the matter?”

                “Behind you!”

                A large black van stopped abruptly before the couple. Sayaka instantly reached for the pistol underneath the skirt. Leon pulled out one of his bats, turning to face the truck.

                The double doors to the back of the truck burst open. Both of them ready themselves for a fight. However they both jerked back when the caught the sight of long lavender hair. “I finally found you two.”

                “Kyoko?!” they said in unison.

                Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective was actually standing before them. Sayaka could hardly believe it. She hadn’t seen the other girl in over a year. She thought her legs might give out from the joy of seeing her friend again. Tears came to her eyes.

                Leon lowered his bat. “What are you doing here?”

                “Come on in, this isn’t the safest place to talk.”

                Leon and Sayaka looked to each other for a moment. They put away their weapons and hopped into the van. Kyoko shut the doors. The van then spun off down town. The action was so quick the three former students fell into their seats.

                Kyoko quickly gathered herself. “It’s good to see that you both are unharmed.”

                Sayaka and Leon untangled themselves to sit across from the detective. “You mind explaining why you’re here?” Leon questioned. He did his best to act cool under the situation, but Sayaka could tell he was just as confuse about Kyoko’s sudden appearance as she was.

                Kyoko rested her hands in her lap. “Looking for you two actually. You were harder to track down then I originally thought after you two left the concert hall?”

                Both of the other two Ultimates were dumbfounded. “You were there, Kyoko?” Sayaka asked.

                Kyoko shook her head. “I only showed up after the riot.”

                “So you came looking for us out of concern?” Leon questioned. “That’s sweet.”

                “Actually, I was trying to get there on time so I could speak with Sayaka,” the detective corrected him.

                “What did you want to talk to me about?”

                “I actually wanted to talk to both of you,” Kyoko further corrected. “You were just the most obvious to locate.” Kyoko crossed both her arms and legs. “I need your help.”

                Sayaka and Leon both remained silent. They might as well let her explain instead of keep being corrected instead.

                “I want to put an end to The Tragedy by taking down the Ultimate Despairs and their leader Junko Enoshima.”

                “Junko!?” A wave of shock ran through Sayaka’s body.

                “What are you talking about? Junko is our friend she has nothing to do with those Despair bastards,” Leon yelled.

                “Actually she does. I have been spending the last year gathering evidence proving that fact.”

                “You’re kidding, right?”A wave of sweat broke out across Leon’s face. “She’s…”

                “Leon, am I the type of person to lie when it comes to an investigation?”

                “No.”

                Sayaka’s heart dropped. Their friend Junko Enoshima was responsible for ending the world. She led the Ultimate Despairs and took everything they knew and love away from them. Her eyes shimmered. “Why?... why would she do this?”

                “That’s the one thing I don’t know. I know how she did it and her level of involvement. I just don’t have a motive.” Kyoko wrapped her hand around her chin. “Regardless, we cannot continue to allow this course of destruction.”

                “And you think the three of us can beat Ultimate Despairs by ourselves. Even armies couldn’t beat them.”

                “Which is why it won’t just be the three of us, I’m looking to bring back our entire class minus Junko and Mukuro.”

                “You think they’re all still alive after all this time?” Leon questioned.

                Kyoko nodded. “I’ve been keeping tabs on all of you the best I could. I have solid information on both Sakura and Mondo’s locations. But the one I figured you two would be the most interested in is where Makoto is.”

                Both of them went white as a ghost. “You know where Makoto is?” Leon could barely get the words out.

                “He’s alive?” Sayaka said equally as shock.

                Kyoko nodded again. “He’s who I’m going after next.”

\---

                “So Makoto really is alive and you know where he is?” A bead of sweat rolled down Leon’s face.

                “To be more accurate I know where he’s going,” Kyoko spoke up. “You see it seems Naegi’s parents were kidnapped.”

                A new wave of shock hit Leon and Sayaka.

                “I believe Naegi is heading to their location as we speak,” Kyoko continued.

                “And where is that?” Sayaka asked.

                Of course she asked. Makoto was still alive so what they had wasn’t real. She wanted to see him again. He should… want to see him too. Makoto was his best friend. They could possibly stop all this chaos if they all worked together. They were the world’s last hope according to Kyoko.

                “Towa City.”

                “That far out?” Leon questioned. “Why would anyone take someone there?” The place was a known to be a fortress that was completely unaffected by The Tragedy.

                “I’m not so sure about why, however I do have information that someone in Towa City works for Junko. Who exactly that is still requires further investigation.”

                Leon nodded along. “I see.”

                “By the way, who is driving us?” Sayaka asked.

                Leon snapped out of his own disappointment in realization. Someone was actually driving this thing and it wasn’t any of them. “Yeah, who is driving?”

                “That would be Usagi senpai?”

                “Who?” Leon questioned.

                “Um…” Sayaka held a perplex look.

                “A friend of mine. They will be helping us gather the others and put an end to this.” Kyoko looked toward the front seat of the van. “So what do you say will you help me?”

                “Wait a minute, what about Kanon and the others?” Leon suddenly remembered despite all the crazy thoughts that swirled inside his head.

                “Kanon? Oh, you mean your cousin.”

                “Yeah, she and Sayaka’s band mates are waiting for us to come back.”

                “We came out here so we could find some more food,” Sayaka chimed in.

                “What’s their location?” Kyoko simply asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	6. Fight For Despair

                “You stupid, useless, good for nothing, tool!” Fuyuhiko shouted. He kicked the stupid ass tool between each word he spat. “I told you not to kill them, not to let them get away!” He slammed his foot straight into Peko’s face that knocked the swordswoman to the floor of her master’s bedroom.

                Fuyuhiko balled up his fists. “Do you know how this makes me look?! Lady Junko gave me a mission thanks to you I’ve failed.”

                Peko struggled to get up on all fours. Her body brushed and injured from her master’s abuse. “I’m sorry, young master. I didn’t mean to-”

                “I don’t need your damn excuses! I NEED RESULTS! You couldn’t find them and now we had to return empty handed.”

                The door to the room burst open. Speak of the sexy devil, Junko entered the room it a dramatic fashion. “What is going on in here?”

                “Junko,” Fuyuhiko said.

                “Lady Junko,” Peko spoke.

                The Ultimate Fashion Diva placed her hands on her hips and wore a crown on her head like a queen. “It has come to my attention that you have utterly failed at the task of retrieving Sayaka Maizono. What do you have to say for yourselves?”

                Fuyuhiko bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Lady Junko. Peko allowed herself to be beaten by Leon Kuwata?”

                “Leon-?”

                “Yes, he was there as well,” Peko said. “I allowed myself to be caught off guard by his sudden presence. The blame falls solo on me.”

                Junko narrowed her eyes. “Is that so?”

                Peko nodded, shamefully.

                “Well, then watch closely, my dear Pekoyama senpai.” Junko marched her way over to Fuyuhiko. Her hand wrapped around his black tie, pulling him closer to her. Her soft lips pressed against his own.

                Fuyuhiko’s body heated up despite his injured ribs he wanted more; more pain, more of her. He wanted so much more of his goddess of despair. His cock twitched inside his pants. He kissed her back. Her breasts rubbed up against him. His dick became hard.

                Junko pulled away. She winked at him, going back to her most normal personality. “Now jerk off about me as Pekoyama senpai watches you. Then if you can actually give me what I want I might let you do more.”

                Junko glanced over at Peko who had tears in her eyes. “Watch well ok?” She headed out of the room.

                An undeniable heat flowed through him. He glared down at Peko. “You heard her.” He unbuckled his pants.

\----

                Kazuichi twisted a nut a few more times with his wrench. A gleeful smile plastered on his face. The thrill of sheer madness swirled in his eyes. An insane laugh rushed out of his mouth. His body bent backward in his joy.

                “Sounds like you’re having fun, senpai,” a cute voice came from behind.

                His heart flattered with recognition. He spun around to meet his lovely Junko entering the room. She was clearly acting in her chibi persona. It wasn’t his favorite of her many personalities, but as long as he got to see his glories leader it didn’t matter. He rested his wrench on his shoulder.

                “I think you’ll be please, Lady Junko. I’ve just finished setting up all the executions like you asked even the chains that will rip those losers from their podiums are all done. They’ll be so shell shock they won’t even know what to do.” Kuzuichi smiled from ear to ear at the thought of the surviving students of Hope’s Peak being murdered by his precious machines.

                Their faces full of despair as they try to find a way to escape or begging for mercy filled his mind. Maybe some would even try to fight until the very end as Chiaki had. The despair from that day brought tears to his eyes as he smiled all the same.

                Sweet innocent Chiaki.

                Sweet, sweet despair.

                He wiped away his tears with his fist. He gazed at his leader. “So how much long until we get to use them on your former classmates?”

                Junko quickly switched personas to a sad sack. Tears formed in her eyes as mushrooms grew out of her hand. She held onto the tips of her pigtails. Her eyes shifted away from him as if she was ashamed. “It seems Kuzuryu and Pekoyama senpai weren’t able to bring back my classmates. So it’s going to be awhile longer until we can play with your amazing toys. I’m so sorry, senpai.”                 Kazuichi lightly tapped the wrench on his shoulder. He let out a sigh in annoyance. “That sucks.” He looked around the execution grounds. “So should I tear all this stuff down?”                 “Bite your tongue.”

                Kazuichi focused back on the fashion diva. She had switched to one of her darker personas, covering her face with one hand. “We will have our killing game. It’s only a matter of time before they are all rounded up and killing each other.”

              Junko then returned to her natural personality. She placed her hands on her hips. “Actually, I already have an idea.” She pointed directly at the Ultimate Mechanic. “Meet me in the gymnasium in two days. Everyone should be back by then.”

                She spun around on her heels. She looked back at him with cold eyes. “And make sure you clean up by then. I don’t need you smelling up the place.”

                “Yes, ma’am.” Kazuichi’s insanity rose higher within him as he watched the True Ultimate Despair walk away. Maybe he could make some adjustments to the executions in the meantime.

\---

                At last her pawns had gathered before her including her own elder sister. The Ultimate Despairs stood before her in a semi-circle, all awaiting what she had to say. She had called them all in from their normal daily brand of chaos to hold this meeting.

                The once normal gymnasium had been reconstructed into a throne room. A large western style throne stood on top of a large staircase so she could be above the rest as she deserved. The great queen of despair wore her crown as she held a Monokuma doll on her lap.

                “Welcome peasants, to today’s meeting of Great Despair,” Junko spoke in her queen-like manner. “I have gathered you all here to discuss something of great importance. It has just been confirmed by Soda senpai and Tsumiki senpai that everything is at last set up for our grand TV show.”

                Junko squeezed the robotic bear. “Except for one thing. Can anyone here guess what we are missing to begin our Mutual Killing Game? Anyone, anyone at all?”

                Junko scanned the room. The only ones missing from her group of Ultimate Despairs were Izuru Kamukura who flat out ignored her summoning and Monca Towa who was busy with other things at the moment.

                “The contestants,” her sister offered.

                “Very good, Mukuro. And who was tasked with retrieving them?”

                Everyone’s eyes fell on the Ultimate Yakuza and Swordswoman. “Yes, correct.” Junko narrowed her eyes. She had waited for over a year to have her former classmates stuck inside the school so even if she had only a month ago sent them to find them she was pissed off not even one of her friends were back yet.

                Everything should have gone exactly as she planned. She had successfully brainwashed class 77-b and the other losers of Hope’s Peak Academy, creating riots that would spread across the entire world. Her class should have gone into hiding as she had planned and then sheltered themselves inside the school. From there it would have been child’s play to get her friends to murder each other in cold blood once she had finished re-molding the school, giving them hope before plunging them into despair.

                And yet instead of securing themselves inside their classroom like she had predicted and forfeited for them to do even going as far as to order her brainwash chumps not to attack them they fled. They had managed to get off of campus before she and Mukuro could even make it back to their classroom.

                It was the only thing she didn’t see coming and that made her all the more determine to drag them all back. She had gotten the sweet taste of despair of not foreseeing something and her plans going off the rails. She wanted to see what else they might be able to do if they were forced into the Killing Game, already surpassing her expectations. Having guys that clever killing each other would be a blast! So for the next year she and Mukuro prepared the school for the killing game with Soda and Tsumiki, helping out with the final touches.

                Junko became serious, keeping a sharp eye on her despairs. “That’s why there will be a change in plans. I want all of you to go out and find them. Whoever drags the most of them back here will be my personal punching bag and sex toy for a whole week. Aren’t I nice?” She held up a V sign and smiled innocently.

                She then quickly pointed at Mukuro. “Except you, sis. We’ll figure out a different ‘reward’ for you.”

                All the Ultimates smiled at this. Swirling despair filled their eyes. And Junko knew each of them were thinking just how much despair she would bring upon them; after all everyone of these fools worshipped her and would do exactly what she wanted even without rewards. The ‘rewards’ would just increase their dedication to her plan and she was tired of waiting to play her game with all her closest friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment. Like to know what you think.


	7. Road of Towa City PT. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment. Nice to know what you are enjoying about the story.

                Mondo slammed a pipe into the head of a Monokuma masked man. “Back the hell off!” Mondo and The Crazy Diamonds battled against the Monokuma mask wearing riot that were just outside the apartment complex. Mondo looked back at Kiyotaka who was behind him.

                “Bro! Go get Chihiro,” the biker gang leader shouted.

                “I can’t just leave you here. I can help,” Kiyotaka declared.

                “We got this! Just get Chihiro out of here.”

                Kiyotaka’s body trembled. He wanted to fight alongside his boyfri-bro. He ultimately knew that Mondo was right. “Understood.” He stood at attention. He headed inside of the apartment’s building. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could since the elevator had long been out of commission.

                The Ultimate Moral Compass raced down the hallway, something he would have never even dreamed of doing before the riots at Hope’s Peak erupted into complete anarchy. He swung open the door to the apartment the Ultimate Programmer had been staying in. The small boy who no longer dressed as a girl and more like a biker sat at a coffee table, typing away at his laptop. Various computers surrounded the boy all hooked up to the laptop he was working on.  

                “Chihiro, we have to go now!” Kiyotaka urged.

                “Give me a few more minutes, Taka. I’m almost done.” Chihiro kept his face focused on the screen.

                “I’m afraid we don’t have time! Another riot has broken out! Bro and the Crazy Diamonds can’t hold them off for much longer!”

                Chihiro’s eyes went straight to Taka’s desperate crimson. Tears had began to form in the perfect’s eyes. Chihiro quickly shut down the computer closing it. He grabbed all the wires that were hooked up to other systems and headed out of the room. “Let’s go.”

                Kiyotaka lead the way. He had been charged with protecting the small programmer and he would fulfill his duty. The two made it out of the building and up to the front where the Crazy Diamonds were still holding off against the Monokuma wearing madmen. Two of Mondo’s guys were shot down by one with a gun who then aimed at Mondo.

                “Watch out!” Takemichi Yukimaru, Mondo’s personal body guard tackled Mondo to the ground. The bullet flew pass them, hitting another gang member. The sight enraged the gang leader. He pushed himself off the ground, knocking the guy senseless with his pipe.  

                More Monokuma men came at Mondo with various weapons.

                Time went still around Kiyotaka. Those people were going to kill Mondo. The biker gang leader didn’t have enough men left on his side to fend them all off. He needed to do something. He had lost so much in The Tragedy.

                His school had been lost to a riot by insane students. His parents were murdered before he could reach home. His other friends from the 78th class were all most likely dead. The only two he had been able to find in the past year were Chihiro and Mondo. Sayaka Maizono might have still been alive, but her last concert was a month ago that ended in a riot.

                And Mondo meant the most to him of all. He rather be dead then allow for the biker to meet that fate. He needed to change. He had to be tough, a fearsome warrior just like Mondo. Be like him. Become Kiyondo.

                Kiyotaka let out a scream. His body felt as if it was reborn in heated passion. His black hair went white and his eyes became like fire. All doubt and fear left Kiyotaka’s body then. Replace with the same anger and resolve Mondo Oowada had. He was now Kiyondo.

                He pulled his katana from its stealth. He charged into the fight. His blade cut through the Monokuma men as if they were butter. A smile plastered on his face as he made enough room to find his other self. He yanked on his coat, pulling Mondo to his feet. “We got Chihiro. Let’s get the F out of here.”

                Mondo kicked another asshole back. “Everyone, move out!” Mondo ran for his ride with the remaining members of his gang. Chihiro already sat in the side car. Mondo jumped onto his bike as Kiyondo followed suit, wrapping his arms around the biker gang leader’s waist.

                Mondo wasted no time starting up his bike and hitting it into high gear. The remaining forty members of the Crazy Diamonds quickly pursued their leader on their own bikes, leaving the riot masses in the dust.

                “THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED,” Kiyondo shouted.

                “YOU THINK THEY’RE FOLLOWING US?” Mondo questioned out loud.

                “WHAT FOR?! THEY CAN’T POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT WE’RE UP TOO!”

                “YEAH.”  Mondo looked over to Chihiro. “EVEN IF THEY HAVE FIGURED IT OUT WE’RE NOT GOING TO LET THEM LAY A HAND ON YOU!”

                Chihiro nodded. “WE SHOULD HEAD THERE NOW! I SHOULD BE FINISH BY THE TIME WE GET THERE!”

                “GOT IT!” Mondo revved up his motorcycle some more to speed down the road.

\---

                Mondo shut off his engine. He looked back at his gang who all finished riding their bikes over the bridge and into the courtyard of the abandon warlord castle. “We’ll rest here for a night. Lift up that gate!”

                Mondo kicked down the break on his baby. Kiyondo removed his arms from around his waist so he could get off. Mondo already missed the warmth it brought him. It wasn’t the time for that however. He needed to get to work.

                The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader hopped off his ride. He handed out orders to the remaining members of the gang from reinforcing the place for the night, to scouting, to someone setting up the Towa portable air purifier to making quick repairs for heavily damage parts of the once proud cultural landmark. Despite their tired states all the guys got to work.

                Mondo looked over to Kiyondo and Chihiro, the latest members of his gang by force. They had no choice in the matter since they had lost everyone they had known and loved. When Mondo found them he naturally took them in. They were his closet friends back at school. That didn’t mean they were cut out for gang life.

                Regardless, Mondo couldn’t treat them any easier than the rest of The Crazy Diamonds. They needed all hands working if they were going to survive and besides Chihiro had to finish preparing for their big plan to work. Right when he was going to call for the two Chihiro hopped out of the side car, running toward Takemichi.

                Takemichi headed for the bridge to help pull it up as he had been ordered. Chihiro quickly caught up. The small boy grabbed Mondo’s right hand man by his wrist. “Hold on, you need to get patch up right away.”

                Takemichi looked back at Chihiro. “It’s a scratch. I have work to do.”

                “That’s not a scratch. You’re bleeding.” Chihiro held firm.

                Mondo’s eyes fell on Takemichi’s free arm. He kicked himself mentally. He didn’t even realize the bullet from earlier had grazed the boy. His own blood covered his sleeve. How he was still standing must have been from sheer stubbornness alone.

                “Takemichi.” Mondo walked over to the two. He pointed back to the castle. “Go inside and get patch up. You’re no good to me if you fucking die.”

                Takemichi opened his mouth to speak then shut it. He nodded. Takemichi looked over to Chihiro. “Will you help me?”

                Chihiro held a determine look. “Yes.” The two headed inside together.

\---

                “What were you thinking being that reckless?” Chihiro scolded Takemichi. The Ultimate Programmer finished tying the wrap around the younger teen’s arm.

                “I had to protect the boss,” he spoke simply. The younger boy had spiky snow white hair, pale gray eyes, and a small frame that was the opposite of Mondo.  He dressed in a black school uniform and his good looks had girls starting a fan club for him before everything went crazy. If Chihiro hadn’t known Takemichi personally he would find it hard to believe such a boy was part of gang let alone the second in command.

                Chihiro leaned in with a stern face. “That still doesn’t mean you can be reckless like this. What would we do if you died on us?” Chihiro clasped his hands around the other boy’s hand.

                The two sat in one of the cleaner rooms of the castle.  It was surprising it was still standing after all the chaos. Hammers hitting nails and heavy objects being moved could be heard from outside the room with the other Crazy Diamonds doing patch work on the castle.   

                 “Don’t you know how much I worry about you?” Chihiro asked. “I hate that I can’t do much more for you guys.”

                Takemichi gave him a small reassuring smile. He ruffled Chihiro’s hair. “I know you do. That’s what I love about you, but we both have a job to do. We don’t have time to be as careful as we would like.” The last part of his words became serious.

                Chihiro blushed. He really hated when the younger boy acted both mature and loving at the same time. It made it so hard to scold him. He just wanted his boyfriend to be safe. He had lost so much he didn’t want to lose anything else.

                Takemichi kissed his cheek, bringing the programmer back into the moment. “Chihiro, I’m still alive. More importantly you need to focus on finishing the virus.”

                “Oh, I already did that on the way here. At least what I could before we reach Towa City.”

                “What do you mean?” Takemichi raised an eyebrow. Computers weren’t exactly his thing or at least computer programming wasn’t. Takemichi was a very intelligent boy who picked up on things pretty fast he just wasn’t on the same level as Chihiro.  

                “There are some things I’m still concern about. I need to plug into Towa’s mainframe and check a few things out first. The last thing we want to do is make the situation worst.”

                Takemichi crossed his legs. “No offense, but how could things possibly get worst?” 

                “I don’t know. Maybe if the Monokuma have some sort of failsafe. Based on what we already know the Monokuma can explode, shoot out spears, and shoot flames via flamethrower. I just want to make sure we do this right.”

                Takemichi placed his hand on Chihiro’s shoulder. “I get it. The boys and I have complete faith in you.”

                Chihiro pulled Takemichi into a hug. “Thank you. I won’t let you down. I’ll make those bastards pay for what they’ve done to us.” After a moment the biker hugged him back.

\---

                “It’s about time you turned back to normal,” Mondo said. The biker gang leader sat across from his boyfriend inside what he assumed once was the master bedroom of the castle. Not that anyone could tell with all of the castle’s treasure long since stolen. Mondo had luckily brought a futon for two inside the carrying case on his bike. It was something he had gotten use to since the world ended. One always had to keep moving even the once largest biker gang wasn’t invincible to the craziness that now surrounded them.

                Taka rubbed the top of his head. “Did I do that weird transformation again?”

                Mondo laughed. “Yep. Guess my ‘spirit’ really got into you this time.” Mondo smiled from ear to ear. For the past four months, Taka would suddenly have these strange transformations where he suddenly embodied a stereotype Mondo who claimed to be one with the gang leader. Everyone had been shocked at first not knowing how to react to the crazy shit.

                “It’s not funny, bro. I feel awful.” Taka opened his eyes in realization. “I mean Mondo.”

                Despite their clear change in relationship they didn’t bring it up in public. They simply called each other bro. It was more Taka’s idea. He didn’t want any of Mondo’s gang to lose respect for their leader because of him. Mondo seriously doubted any of the members of The Crazy Diamonds would actually turn against him, especially the way the world was now. No one gave a damn about Chihiro and Takemichi’s thing. Still he respected his boyfriend’s wishes.

                “Do you need me to get you anything?”

                “No, I’ve dealt with this before. I simply need some rest. I do wonder why this keeps happening.” The former hall monitor pointed a finger at the biker. “Mondo, do you have some sort of disease you’ve failed to tell me about? I knew we should have found some protection.”

                Mondo’s shoulders fell. “What fucking disease makes people transform like a Dragon Ball character?”

                Kiyotaka balled up his fist in frustration. “I do not know. These transformations only began once we started…”

                “Fucking.”

                “Please do not say it so vulgarly.”

                Mondo cleared out his ear with his finger. “Well, I’m not saying making love. That sounds like something a chick would say.”

                Taka stopped cold. “Don’t you love me, Mondo?”           

                Mondo’s cheeks burned red. “Don’t ask stupid ass questions like that. You know I do. Real men don’t say making love they say fucking.”

                “That’s not the only way to express it, Mondo. For example there is also-”

                “Don’t we have more pressing matters than what we call that?”                 Taka nodded in agreement. “Chihiro should be finishing up the computer virus that should strike down all those wicked Monokuma.” The black haired boy spoke with great enthusiasm. It reminded him of the old days when Taka acted as Hall Monitor and Class Rep. That was Taka’s rightful place; a place of order not all this bullshit chaos that had ruined the world.

                Mondo had to do what he could to fix this fucked up world so that his friends had a proper place to belong again. He needed to make up for every lost life of a Crazy Diamonds too. He needed to keep his promise to his big brother.

                “Mondo, is something the matter?” Kiyotaka asked.

                Mondo shook his head. “It’s nothing. Let’s hit the hay. We need to wake up early tomorrow.”

 


	8. Road to Towa City PT. 2

                “Jeez, how much further do we have to walk? My feet are killing me,” Yasuhiro complained.  The Ultimate Clairvoyant dragged his feet across the forest floor.

                Sakura looked back at the small man. “That isn’t what you should be worried about at the moment. Do not forget our mission!”

                Yasuhiro jumped back on one foot, shielding his body with his arms. “Yikes! Sorry. I didn’t mean to piss you off!”

                Aoi stepped in between the two. “Easy. I know we’re all stress right now, but we have to remember to work together.”

                Sakura shut her eyes and bowed her head. “You’re right, Aoi. Sorry, I’m just worry about everyone. If I had been faster we wouldn’t even be in this predicament.”

                Aoi looked up to her best friend. “No, it wasn’t your fault.”

                “Ye-yeah, things just got out of hand.” Yasuhiro dropped his arms and foot. He still held a nervous look in his eyes.

                “Regardless, we must keep moving. We have to save them before anymore harm can come to them.” Sakura was fully determined to take on any threat and go any distance if it meant the return of her family and Kenshiro. They also needed to save Yasuhiro’s mother and Aoi’s younger brother.

                They had lost all of them when the three went out to scout and gather supplies a month ago. While they had been away, someone had attacked Sakura’s family dojo. When the three had returned all of them were gone and the dojo was a wreck. A note had been left behind explaining that if they wished to see their love ones again to turn themselves in to the Towa Group.

                None of them understood what Towa would want with them, but they couldn’t simply leave their love ones at their mercy. So they began their long journey to the island city.

                Aoi walked up to Yasuhiro, resting her hand on his shoulder for comfort. “Come on, we’re walk for a little longer then take a break,” she reassured her boyfriend.

                “Sure.” Yasuhiro nodded. The three continued their way through the forest.

\---

                Blood flew through the air. Two more men fell. “Ha, is that all you bitches got,” Sho taunted. “Talk about pathetic. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!”

                “Sho, hurry up and get in the helicopter,” Byakuya ordered. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny was already sitting in his seat. The blades to the vehicle started to spin.

                The Ultimate Serial Killer spun around. She immediately began to fangirl, cupping her rosy cheeks and sticking out her tongue like an uncultured freak while she spoke. “Oh, coming, master.” She ran up to the open door, leaping in.

                The door slid shut.

                Byakuya faced toward the cockpit. “Get us out of here.”                 The pilot sent the helicopter into the air. “Where are we going, sir?”

                “Towa City. I have business with its head.”

                “Oh, are you finally taking them up on their deal?” Sho questioned still in fangirl mood.

                Byakuya adjusted his glass. “I have very little choice in the matter. I will not allow the Togami name to perished.” The helicopter turned in the crimson sky, heading toward the island.

\---

                “Did we truly have to throw away my Justice Hammers?” Hifumi cried. The large boy sat in the chair of the ferry waiting center in a horrified panic.

                His companion Celes remained calm by his side. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap as her eyes remained shut. “We had no other choice. The hammers have blood on them so we never would be allowed passage on the ferry with those things on our person.”

                She opened her eyes, looking sharply at him. “It’s not as if you are the only one who had to give something up, Hifumi.”

                Hifumi shrieked. “Yes, of course not, Miss Celestia.”

                The Ultimate Gambler was dressed in a black tank top and jeans. Her normal spiral twin tails were replaced by a signal ponytail. She felt like the furthest thing from the lady she once was. She had no choice in the matter. One had to adapt to whatever situation they were thrown in or they wouldn’t survive the game. That wasn’t to say she didn’t still carry her lady attire or to be more accurate had Hifumi carry it for her.

                The two friends had been together almost as long as the world had fallen into chaos. They both quickly realized there was nothing to return to back at their respective homes. The two battled their way out of place after place. Both valued their lives far too much to be taken out without a fight and thanks to Hifumi’s Justice Hammers they managed.

                Celes wasn’t the only one who had changed. Hifumi was half the size he once was back in school. Then again the boy didn’t have access to as much food as he once had add in all the traveling, carrying Celes’ things and fighting for his life the weight simply couldn’t hang on. The Ultimate Fanfic Creator now had muscles noting that could compete with someone like Sakura or Mondo.

                “Do you really think that we’re finally be safe once we reached Towa City?” HIfumi asked aloud.

                “Towa City is the safest known place in the entire world,” Celes answered. “With any luck they will have a casino I can go to and I can at last dress like myself again.”

                “It would be nice to have a proper meal again. Maybe they will have some manga I can read. Oh, how long I’ve waited to see my precious 2D girls once again.” Tears ran down the boy’s face.

\---

                The boat rocked. Makoto Naegi formally known as the Ultimate Lucky Student sat on the deck of the ship he had boarded a day ago. He was heading to Towa City to rescue his parents with the help of his younger sister Komaru.

                It was nerve wracking to say the least. So many things had gone wrong since the riots first started at Hope’s Peak Academy. He didn’t like to dwell on them. He knew he had to keep moving forward. There were times though like now where the cool of night made him wonder.

                Were his parents safe? What did the people who took them want with them? Why did they want him to come to Towa City? Makoto shook his head. He really didn’t need to think about all this stuff. He just needed to stay focus and have hope. Believe his parents were safe and that he could save them.

                Sayaka flashed through his mind then. He clenched his chest. He missed her. He hoped she was alright. He knew she was doing her best in all this craziness. She had been putting on shows to keep the people’s spirits up in these dark days. Once he saved his parents he would find her. He would hug and kiss her and tell her how much he missed her. He would tell her how much he loves her.

                More faces flashed through his mind. Leon, his best friend. He hoped the baseball player had kept himself safe. Even if Leon acted tough on the outside he could be sensitive on the inside. If this world got its hand on him who knew what might become of him.

                Sakura and Mondo would be fine. They were two of the strongest people he had ever known. If some of the others managed to meet up with them they would be fine too. There was also Toko when she switched to Sho, but he didn’t like the idea of his friend slaughtering people.

                The last person who came to his mind was Kyoko. The Ultimate Detective had split off from the group faster than anyone else. She said she had to check on someone. It must have been her father, the principal. He had been stuck in the storm of that chaos. The other options were Junko and Mukuro who weren’t in their classroom at the time. No one was too worried as Mukuro was the Ultimate Soldier. She would be able to keep both of them safe.

                Kyoko was a mystery. He had never heard from her again. He truly hoped she was safe and doing well. At least as well as one could be doing with the way the world was.

                Makoto sighed. He needed to go to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

\---

                Monaca’s wheelchair rolled up to her pawns-uh-friends. Right, Monaca’s friends stood in a semi-circle inside the empty ballroom. There was the “Hero”, the “Sage”, the “Fighter”, and uh-the “Priest”. Monaca stopped her chair in front of them.

                A cheerful smile came to Monaca’s face. “Ok, everyone. Are you ready to fulfill Big Sis Junko’s dreams?”

                The fools raised their fists in the air, cheering.

                “We… uh, can’t fail… not as long as we have Monaca’s magic,” the “Priest” guy said.

                The “Sage” shook his head. “Naturally. Monaca’s magic ensures that both our dreams and Big Sis Junko’s dream come true.”

                The “Fighter” held her fists in front of her chest. “Yeah, Monaca is just so cute and amazing.”

                The “Hero” crossed his arms over his chest. “As leader I’ll make sure we win. That’s what a hero does after all.” He snorted proudly.

                “Thank you, everyone. I know we can do it if we all work together,” Monaca said. It was time for the games to begin. At the thought Monaca couldn’t help showing a real smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment. Worked really hard on this series and would like to hear what you all think about it so far.


	9. Battle For Towa City

                “We’re about to land at Towa Tower, sir,” the helicopter pilot informed the passengers.

                Byakuya who had his arms folded and legs crossed opened his eyes. “Finally.” He shifted his attention over to his traveling companion and former classmate. “Fukawa, be sure to be on your best behavior. I cannot afford to fail in this business meeting.”

                Fukawa stared down at her twirling fingers. “Yes, sir.”

                Byakuya shifted his gaze out through the window. His eyes widen at what he saw below him. “Why are their children on the helicopter pad?”

                “I’m not sure, sir. Do you want me to land somewhere else?” the pilot asked.

                “No, so long as they aren’t in your way land here.” Byakuya pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose. He turned his head to face forward.

                The helicopter landed perfectly on the free space of the landing pad. Byakuya and Toko stepped out of the helicopter. Byakuya could feel Fukawa’s nervousness. He himself wasn’t sure what exactly was going on either, but opted to remain cool headed. Not retaining a focus mind was the first step to defeat.

                A young girl with green hair who sat in a wheelchair stood before him. She had a bright innocent smile on her face. “You must be Mr. Byakuya Togami and Miss Toko Fukawa. It’s very nice to meet you.” The girl placed the tips of her fingers together.

                “Who are you? I am supposed to be meeting with the head of Towa Group.” Byakuya spoke firmly.

                “That’s me,” replied the wheel chaired bond girl.

                “Excuse me,” Fukawa spoke Byakuya’s shock for him.

                “I’m afraid daddy met with a tragic accident this morning. So now I’m in charge.” Small hands reached up, seizing both of their arms. Byakuya and Fukawa looked around to see they were completely surrounded by children who wore Monokuma helmets. “Please come with us so we can discuss more in private, ok?”

                A bead of sweat rolled down both former Hope’s Peak Academy students’ faces. They showed their teeth in equal measure. They had fallen into a trap with no way to escape it.

\---

                “THIS IS BAD, BRO! WE DIDN’T KNOW THEY WOULD RELEASE THE MONOKUMA HERE!” Taka shouted. He clung to Mondo’s back as the biker gang leader sped down the streets of Towa City. Mondo’s gang followed him on all sides, keeping him and his classmates well protected.

                Smoke filled the air. The sounds of screams and people running in every direction could be seen as Monokuma chased after them. This had been the most Monokuma the group had ever seen in a single place. It was like an infestation.

                Mondo kept his eyes on the road to see more of the demonic terrors coming at them. “WHOEVER IS DOING THIS DOESN’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING OR ANYONE!” Mondo grind his teeth together.

                This fucking shit eating bastard whoever they were was going to pay for what they brought on the world. Mondo reached for the chain he had in his pocket. He spun it through the air.

                He chucked it forward. The chain wrapped around one of the Monokuma. He yanked it toward him. One hand remained on the bike’s handle bars to keep it under control as he swung the mechanical bear around and threw it back at the row of Monokuma in front of him.

                 The chained up Monokuma acted like a bowling ball, knocking over the other Monokuma as if they were pins. Mondo and The Crazy Diamonds sped through the fallen robot bears that began to beep.

                Just as the last biker got by the robot bears they started exploding. Heat and wind rushed pass them, threatening to knock them over. Mondo kept firm, keeping his bike under control. All of his men weren’t so lucky, spinning out or flying off their bikes.

                Mondo turned his motorcycle, sliding to a stop. He saw almost a dozen of his guys on the ground. Their bikes either wrecked or on fire. The Monokuma that hadn’t blown up charged toward them.

                Takemichi stopped beside his leader. “What do we do?”

                “I’m not losing anymore of my gang. Bro, Takemichi, get Chihiro to Towa Tower.” Mondo stepped off his bike, grabbing his pipe.

                Tears formed in Taka’s shimmering crimson eyes. “Wait, what are you doing?”

                “Doing what I can.” Mondo didn’t dear look at his boyfriend. His eyes remained fix on what was directly in front of him. “You three just go finish what we came to do.”

                “Mondo, wait,” Chihiro cried.

                “I can’t leave you, I’m your bodyguard,” Takemichi argued.

                “I won’t abandon you,” Taka declared.

                Mondo let out a _tch_ sound. “If you three don’t get your asses in gear we’re all doom! Everyone we lost and everything we’ve been through won’t mean a damn thing!” The faces of his dead gang members flashed through his mind. Then the faces of his former classmates and their last moments of happiness before the world went to hell.

                “If you really want to save my ass then stop these damn Monokuma. Alright, you guys let’s give them hell!” Mondo thrust his pipe in the air. The rest of his gang pumped their own weapons in the air, shouting.

               Mondo charged into the fight straight at the Monokuma. The Monokuma came at him with their claws at the ready. Roars to two motorcycle engines starting up and driving off from behind him came clearly to his ear.

                The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader smiled as his vision filled with Monokuma claws.

\---

                “Duck!” Makoto shouted.

                His sister did as he said barely avoiding the claws of the Beast Monokuma. She ran under it, covering the top of her head. Tears ran down her face. She managed to catch up with her brother. “Wh-what are those things, Makoto?”

                “I don’t know. I’ve never seen that kind of Monokuma before.” None of this had been what he had been expecting. The city was flooded with Monokuma. At any place he had been before there had been twenty to thirty at max.

                The Naegi siblings both tripped over something hard. They crashed onto the road. Makoto looked back to see what had tripped them. His eyes bulged out; his pupils shrunk at the sight of the corpse that lied in the street.

                Both of them screamed.

                The beast Monokuma charged toward them on all fours. Despite his own fear and horror Makoto willed himself to move. “Come on, let’s go.” He sprinted onto his feet, grabbing his sister’s hand, pulling her along.

                His eyes darted in every direction. He needed to find a place for them to hide. They were completely screwed out in the open. Everywhere he looked however there were Monokuma or corpses.

                _I can’t give up_ , he thought. _I have hope that there is a way out of this nightmare_.

\---

                Sakura sent a swarm of Monokuma flying with her bare fist. “Get out of my way this instant!” She sent even more of the bears flying with an array of punches and kicks that turned the Monokuma into scattered dolls.

                “There’s no end to them,” Yasuhiro cried, just barely dodging an attack from a Monokuma.

                Aoi performed a sidekick into a Monokuma’s head that Sakura had taught her. The Monokuma smashed into another one. She inched back. The three former students were back to back to avoid being blindsided.

                “There must be someway we can go to escape,” Sakura said.

                “And we still need to find our families,” Aoi said.

                “So what are we going to do?” Yasuhiro questioned.

\---

                Celes walked back into a counter. The black haired beauty dropped to the floor of the abandon store worn out. Blood dripped from her left arm where a Monokuma had swept her. She hadn’t adopted to the situation as well as she originally thought.

                Hifumi rushed over to her side after blocking the door. “Master Celestia, what are we going to do now?” He crouched down beside her.

                “Sadly, I believe this is the end.”

                Hifumi broke out in a sweat. “N-no, pl-please don’t-don’t say that!”

                “Our sure bet has flipped into the worst hand imaginable. It won’t take long for those Monokuma to find us in here and rip us limb from limb.”

                Hifumi grabbed his head. “No! There must be something we can do!”

                “We would need nothing less than a miracle at this point.” A miracle was something that had dried up a year ago. They were at last going to meet their end here.

\---

                Leon stepped out of the van, holding onto the door. He looked out at the madness which had engulfed the city. “Seriously, this place has gone to hell too!”

                “So it seems,” Kyoko spoke.

                Leon looked back into the truck where all the girls were. His cousin and Sayaka’s band were with them. After explaining the situation to them they each opted to go then be left behind. “You girls stay here. I’ll take a look around for Makoto.”

                Sayaka stepped out of the van. “I’m going too. I have to find him.”

                _Guess you can’t just wait to run into his arms like nothing happened between us_ , Leon thought. Instead he said, “It’s too dangerous to use knives on Monokuma. They could cut your throat out before you know it. Please just stay here with the others. If Makoto is here I’ll bring him back to you.” Leon rested his hands on top of her shoulders.

                “As much as I appreciate your concern, Leon, we aren’t as defenseless as you think. There’s a reason we assisted on taking the bridge instead of the boat.” Kyoko got out of the van. She turned toward the vehicle and pulled on the floor that slid right out from under the other girls’ feet. “Please take your pick.”

                Leon and Sayaka moved closer to the van. “Where-what-why-how did you get all of these?” Leon’s mouth couldn’t keep up with all the questions that popped inside of his head at that moment. The entire hollowed out floor held various guns.

                “I never knew you were so into guns, Kyoko.” Sayaka placed her hand over the side of her mouth.

                “That’s an understatement. She’s arm to the teeth,” Leon shouted.

                “Well, one can’t be too careful in our current circumstances,” Kyoko said. “That being said I couldn’t find any actual rounds for these. All that was left were rubber bullets. I guess no one was interested in simply subduing their opponents.”

                “So basically you’re saying we don’t have to worry about killing anyone with these,” Leon said, still staring at the assortment of firearms.

                “Exactly.”

                “Wait, what’s with the bullet proof vest?” Leon looked at the far end to see the pile of camouflage vest.

                “Bullet resistant vest,” Kyoko corrected. “No vest can stop every type of bullet and just because we don’t have real bullets doesn’t mean someone else doesn’t. Now suit up. We have a lot of ground to cover.”

                Leon really couldn’t argue. He just hoped they all be alright. Leon took the shotgun and a vest for himself. Sayaka took not only a vest, but padded pants; the pop idol strapped herself with at least three different pistols. Kyoko dressed in a vest and looked to dual wield two semi-automatic pistols with two as back up. The other girls quickly strapped up too with Ayaka being the biggest surprise. The former pop idol had chosen a machine gun. Kyoko then gave each girl a teaser gun as a backup.

                “I hope you’ll ready. We’ll going to find Makoto,” Kyoko declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want this story to continue it encourages me to keep going.


	10. Class 78 vs. Warriors of Hope PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 78 meets the Warriors of Hope. 
> 
> Who will win and who will die in these battles to come?

                Kiyondo raced down the streets of Towa City at a lightning pace on his other half’s bike. His eyes on fire and determine.

                “KIYONDO, I KNOW YOU WANT TO SAVE MONDO, BUT SLOW DOWN!” Chihiro clung onto the side car.

                “WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO TOWA TOWER NOW!”

                Takemichi rode up beside them. “KIYONDO, WE NEED TO PULL OVER!”

                Kiyondo glared over at his right hand man. “WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING?”

                “OUR BIKES ARE ALMOST OUT OF GAS! WE NEED A PLACE TO STORE THEM!”

                Kiyondo looked down at the gas tank for the first time since the bike was handed over to him. “SHIT, YOU’RE RIGHT!” the white haired moral compass scanned the area. “OVER THERE!” Kiyondo made a sharp turn into an alleyway.

                He parked the bike, kicking down the brake. Kiyondo opened up the carrying compartment in the back. He pulled out of metal chain similar to Mondo’s. He adjusted his katana that was sheathed in his belt. He got off his bike, lifting up his fist in front of himself. “Come on, you guys. Stop dragging your asses and let’s go.”

                Kiyondo headed out of the alleyway. Chihiro and Takemichi quickly followed behind.

\---

                “Seriously, just what the hell is this?” Leon questioned. The baseball star stood in the middle of a red and white arena with yellow banners. The seats were filled by kids who had Monokuma helmets on who cheered for some bratty redhead kid.

                The redhead had his arms crossed over his chest, trying to look all superior to Leon by standing on top a prop up stage. The kid was around twelve. He wore bandages on his cheek and knee, blue shorts, red and black strip undershirt with a white tank top with a red sword on it and a pair of headphones over his ears. “So a new demon has entered my arena I see.”

                “Demon? What the hell are you talking about?”

                “All adults are demons. That’s why as the leader of the Warriors of Hope I must defeat you. My name is Masaru Diamon, the “Hero” class member of the Warriors of Hope. I was also known as Li’l Ultimate P.E.”

                “Seriously, kid, go home to your parents!” Leon didn’t have time to play some brat’s stupid games. He and the others had been fighting their way through the city when a wave of Monokuma came at them. They had no choice except to head to this strange area. Leon had been the first to enter the ring when the chain link fence closed and separated him from the girls.

                “This isn’t a game. I’m serious. Let me just show you how many demons I’ve killed already.” The door in front of Leon opened. Leon’s jaw dropped. His face went pale, sweat broke out all over his body, his eyes went wide, his pupils shrunk and his body trembled.

                “Wh-what the hell?!”

                Screams of terror came from behind him.

                Leon took a step a back. His legs grew weak below him no longer able to support his own weight. The baseball star had seen many horrible things since the world ended; he had done terrible things. This went beyond that.

                A pile of dead bodies revealed themselves behind the door that had been open. The horror and despair that was etched into their faces as they died was worst than anything he seen in his nightmares.

                “Y-you did this?”

                “That’s right. I’ve defeated every last one of these demons and I’ll continued to kill every single last demon so kids can have a paradise of their own. So they no longer have to worry about being hurt ever again.”

                The crowd cheered.

                “Do you hear yourself? The only demon around here is YOU!” Leon’s voice raised several levels, pointing at the crazy kid.

                “No, you’re the demon. You and every other adult in this world. They think they can order us around just because they gave birth to us and raised us,” Masaru said.

                Leon shook his fist at the kid. “Yeah, that’s kind of how it works!”

                “Not anymore. Never again will a kid have to be scared. They won’t have to worry about being beaten for no reason, or-r alcohol, or get-ing in-they won’t have to pretend everything’s alright when their dad…”

                Masaru turned around to hide his crumpling fear. He dropped to his knees, banging his arm down on the floor. The boy continued to ramble on about abuse, alcoholism, fear, name calling and a number of other terrible things. The boy who pretended to be a hero trembled in as much terror as Leon.

                Slowly Masaru’s fear faded and his role as ‘Hero’ returned. He turned around to face the baseball player. He stomped his foot down that closed the door. He pointed at Leon. “I will defeat you and be the hero.”

                Leon inched back. “H-hold on.”

\---

                “Stop this madness now and I will be gentle with you,” Sakura assured the girl who called herself former Li’l Ultimate Drama, Kotoko Utsugi, a pink eyed girl with matching hair that was done up in pig tails. The material artist stood inside of a water arena, staring up at her. The girl had clearly lost her mind, treating killing adults like it was some sort of game.

                “Gentle?” the girl spoke back.

                “Yes, so please just-”

                “NOOOOOOOOO!” Kotoko hugged herself. Tears stained her speech bubble shape eyes. Her entire body trembled as she wiggled around. “I…I don’t want gentle. Anything, anything else. I rather be hurt than someone be gentle with me!”

                “Wait, what is she going on about?” Aoi questioned from behind the cage gate that separated them from Sakura.

                “Beats me,” Yasuhiro spoke.

                Sakura wasn’t sure what the girl was going on about either, but it seemed the word ‘gentle’ was some sort of trigger for her. What had adults done to her that she rather be hurt than be handled gently?

                “Anything but gentle. Just kill me instead!” Kotoko pressed a button on the remote control that hung around her neck. The sound of jets caught everyone’s attention. A large red and orange robot that resembled a knight with an axe flew into the arena to come face to face with Sakura. Fighter Robot Highlander the Great was twice the size of Sakura.

                “Is this what you’ve been using to kill adults?” Sakura could easily tell this robot may be her toughest opponent yet.

\---

                “Do you hate me?” the ‘priest’ mocked him. “Go ahead and hate me with your ugly words. It doesn’t matter how much you hate me because no matter how much you hate me. We’re right. Big Sis Junko said so.”

                Mondo rolled out the way of another missile that hit one of the cage fences of the arena. He landed on one knee. A chain was wrapped around one of his arms as he held a metal pipe in his other hand. He glared up at the robot that was trying to take him out.

                Priest Robot Doctor VonGerolt, a big ass blue robot with glowing yellow eyes. Its jet attached to its back kept it hovering in the air which meant he could only get at its feet. Mondo ground his teeth together. He was completely screwed with that crazy ass child in control of that thing.

                Mondo’s gang had long run off. Not that he could blame any of them. They were stuck behind a gate. Monokuma flooded in the hallway they were in. If they would have stayed they all be as good as dead. Mondo had lost far too many of them already. He had let his big bro down far too much.

                Mondo stood up. “Guess I’ll see you soon, big bro.” Mondo’s shoulder ached from nearly being hit by the earlier explosion. “Bring it on you, little bitch. I don’t give a damn about your sob story. If you want to see a demon then I’ll show you one.”

                Mondo ready both his chain and pipe.

\---

                “LEON!”

                Hero Robot Mark Guyver, a white and yellow robot that looked like a gundam rip-off stabbed one of its drill arms down at the punk rocker. Leon went flying back just barely avoiding the deadly attack.

                The redhead crashed onto his side. The shotgun clattered beside him. Dust blew by him. A number of his baseballs dislodged from his belt, rolling on the ground.

                Nakajima yanked out her gun, pointing it through the bars. She attempted to aim it at the kid who was controlling the robot.

Kyoko grabbed the girl’s arm, pulling it down. “That would be useless from our angle. We need to get closer if we want to have a chance.” Kyoko had been able to see each of the girls’ abilities with a gun. Nakajima though she tried wasn’t the greatest shot. She had about a 50/50 chance even at close distance.

                Tears were in the girl’s eyes. “I can’t just let him die.”

                “I’m not suggesting we do.”

                “Kyoko, isn’t there anything we can do?” Sayaka asked.

                Kyoko looked back toward the arena. Leon had gotten back onto his feet, running from some sort of spinning in place attack the robot was doing. There was nothing they could do from here. Even if she could analyze the attack patterns or find a weak spot Leon was in too much of a panic to hear her.

                “Let’s look for another way inside. That will be our best chance at saving, Leon.” Kyoko turned around from the arena; she broke into a sprint. Her body weighted down by the bullet resistant vest that had been sliced by a Monokuma. She kept a pistol in hand. 

                She soon heard the other girls running after them. There had to be another way to enter the stadium. If they could just grab the controller they could save Leon. Kyoko was just as determine to save her friend as the rest of them; she just knew she must remain calm. If she panics she wouldn’t be able to find the best course of action. She had already failed to stop Junko Enoshima’s plans back at school; she refused to lose her friends because of it.

                Kyoko saw the light of the outside. They could circle around the stadium to see where the children had entered in from. They would need to be fast in their action or the Monokuma children would quickly overwhelm them by numbers alone. Kyoko made it outside. She stopped short.           

                “I see my intelligence was correct.”

                The other girls stopped behind the detective or stood by her side. “What’s the matter?” Nakajima asked from behind. “We have to keep moving. Big Brother Leon is in danger.”

                “You’re another member of the Warriors of Hope I take it,” Kyoko said. She kept her eyes on the small boy that was across the street from them. Beside him and more importantly was a giant robot like their leader possessed. This one resembled a guerrilla soldier with a large sniper rifle in one hand.

                “I am vice leader for the Warriors of Hope. I am of the sage class and back at Hope’s Peak Elementary I was known as Li’l Ultimate Social Studies, although I excelled at all scholarly pursuits. My name is Nagisa Shingetsu.”

                “What’s with Hope’s Peak and turning out psychopaths,” Ayaka said.

                “You’re mistaken. All the Warriors of Hope want is a paradise where kids can live happy and free of you horrible adults.” The vice leader was no older than his leader. He possessed short blue hair with cowlicks that were shape like cat ears. His lighter blue eyes had diamond shape irises. He dressed in light grey plaid clothing with a brown-orange scarf and a bowtie underneath.

                “And you think this is the best way to go about it?” Kyoko questioned.  “What you’re doing is no better than whatever the adults did to all of you to make you this way.”

                “Enough! I have to save Big Brother Leon. Get out of my way you, cry baby!” Nakajima pushed by Kyoko. She aimed her gun, opening fire. The robot stepped in front of the shots.

                “Very well then. There is no point in trying to reason with demons to start with. I’ll simply kill all you female demons,” Nagisa declared. The robot aimed his gun down at the girls.

\---

                “You won’t last much longer,” the ‘priest’ taunted him.

                “Don’t talk so big if you can’t back it up.” Mondo heard the beeping of the giant Monokuma ball in front of him. The biker gang leader pulled his foot all the way up and back. He kicked the sucker as hard as he could. The ball smashed into the robot’s chest, exploding.

                The priest’s robot crashed down to earth. The ground shook, threatening to knock Mondo over. He waved his arms wildly to keep his balance. He dropped his kicking foot down to sturdy himself.

                “Hey, that’s not fair!” the ‘priest’ whined. “You’re not allow to use my own weapons against me.”

                “Screw your rules!” Mondo growled.

                “Well, I’m not done yet,” said the mask boy. “I’ll make you just as ugly… and disgusting… as me.”

                The robot was down on its back and struggled to get up after the blast. The hell Mondo was going to let that happen! He was going to beat that robot’s metal face in. He charged at the robot.

                Mondo climbed on top of the struggling robot, moving right up to the head. He pulled back his pipe, hitting it right between the eyes. The attack did no damage so then the biker smashed one of its stupid eyes out with his fist that was wrapped in the chain he held.

                “St-stop cheating…The others are going to be so jealous that I took out such a high level demon.”

                Mondo kept smashing away at the robot’s face. He need to get a few licks in on the kid too so he understand just how fucked up he was being. Turning corpses of adults into marionettes to dance happily for his entertainment was just beyond mess up. The kid needed to be stop before he did anymore damage.

                The priest’s robot at last flew up off the ground. Mondo was flung back behind it.

                Going purely on instinct, Mondo loosened his chain, wrapping it around the robot’s neck. His hands grabbed both ends in an attempt to keep from falling off.

                The jets heat burned against Mondo’s legs. He pulled himself upward so his pants wouldn’t catch fire. His hands latched onto the broke eye sockets. His eyes shot up to the Monokuma symbol on top of the head once his eyes open.

                Sweat drenched down Mondo’s body. “Are you fucking serious?! He’s treating this like a damn video game all the way down to the weak spots!” Mondo jammed the end of his pipe right through the head casing.

                Sparks flew off the robot. It jerked and reeled around. Mondo clung to it, repeatedly jamming the pipe onto its computer brain. He was going to bring this sucker down even if he had to die doing it.

                The robot rocked from left to right. Mondo lost his grip. His hand cut against the glass of the broken eye. Mondo fell to the ground.

                “Uff.” Mondo rolled across the arena floor. He lifted his pain stricken hand to see his weapons still lodge on the out of control robot. A trickle of blood ran out of Mondo’s mouth.

                The robot flew around the ring until it finally crashed on the opposite side of the ring. This time the blue robot landed on its belly. Sparks continued to come off of it. It stuck out its hand toward the biker. The hand slid up to reveal a missile.

                Mondo’s eyes grew wide. He couldn’t think let alone move.

                The missile fired right at him. It flew through the air, just barely going above his head and turned around to blow up the robot itself. Chunks of metal rained from the air. The explosion itself knocked Mondo backward onto his back.

                “No,” the priest’s voice quivered. “No, that can’t be. I lost!”

                A smile broke out on Mondo’s face then. He felt a chuckle rise inside his chest. He actually beat the creepy brat and his damn robot.

                The gate to the arena opened.

                A scream came from the ‘priest’ that filled the stadium.

                Mondo managed to sit himself up. He looked to the platform to see all the other kids in the stadium had turned against the ‘priest’. They had completely surrounded him, attacking him without mercy.

                Soon the cries died out. The mask the kid had been wearing fluttered into the ring.

                “What the hell?” _These kids are completely nuts_ , Mondo thought. They went from cheering him on to killing him just like that. He needed to get out of there before those monsters set their eyes on him.

                Mondo looked to the gate to see that it was open. He picked himself up and headed through the stadium exit. He hadn’t died here so that meant he still had things to do. _You guys better be alright_ , Mondo thought.

\---

                The wheelchair monster that called herself Monaca Towa stood before the cell she put Toko and her dear master in. “So Monaca has good news and bad news for you. Which one do you want to hear first?”

                Toko bit her nail, glaring at her.

                “What are you going on about?” her master questioned.

                “Well, the good news is that your friend Mondo Oowada managed to defeat one of the Warriors of Hope.” She placed her fingertips together.

                “Oowada is here?” Toko questioned.

                “Yep, yep, so are the rest of your classmates. Just like Monaca planned.”

                “What do you mean?”  Toko’s voice quivered. “What could you possibly want with all of us?”

                Monaca bounced around in her chair, holding up her fists. “It’s not Monaca who wants you, its Big Sis Junko who does.”

                “Big Sis Junko?” Toko questioned.

                “You would know her as Junko Enoshima.”

                “Enoshima? What does she have to do with any of this?” her master questioned.

                “Oh, you didn’t know? Big Sis Junko is the Leader of the Ultimate Despairs,” Monaca spoke innocently.

                Toko pointed an accusing finger at the wheelchair girl. “Yo-you’re lying. No way is someone like Junko Enoshima a part of a group like that. She was a fashion model before all of this.”

                “It was a nice cover. Pretending to be an airheaded model meant no one would see her global conquest coming. Now the whole world is bowing down to despair. So now Big Sis Junko wants to play with her old classmates to celebrate. That’s why Monaca will help her do it.”

                “And what exactly does she plan on doing with us?” her master questioned.

                “Oh, Monaca doesn’t want to ruin the surprise. However, it will be a game you all will absolutely kill for.”

                “You must be insane if you think a bunch of brats can capture all of us,” her master said.

                “Yeah, that’s right,” Toko chimed in. She spun her accusing finger around in small circles. “Our classmates won’t lose to a bunch of brats like you.”

               Monaca placed a finger to her cheek; she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. “Really? Monaca already caught you two. And the Warriors of Hope have a whole army of Monokuma on their side.”

                “An army?! How did you kids get your hands on that many Monokuma?”

                “Monaca used Towa’s factory to mass produce them, silly. Even Ultimates can’t stand up to that many Monokuma so your friends will join you soon. Then all of you can be shipped off to Big Sis Junko together.” Monaca shot her hands into the air, spinning around in her chair.

                This kid was clearly crazy and it seemed their friend Junko-no their enemy, the whole world’s enemy Junko Enoshima was pulling her strings. Toko couldn’t wrap her head around it. Why would a fashion model do all of this? Why would anyone? Was she bored? What the hell did she want with their class after all this time? Did that mean this mean the Ultimate Despairs were after them too?

                Monaca stopped spinning to face the two. “Wait here ok. Monaca promises to bring your friends here soon, ok?”

                “You say that, but didn’t you say earlier Oowada defeated one of your Warriors of Hope?” her wonderful master reminded both girls.

                “That’s right. She did say that.”

                “Monaca also told you there was bad news too, remember?” Monaca smirked. “Want to hear it?”

\---

                “Expect more from me, I won’t fail them,” Nagisa shouted, reaching his breaking point. Sage Robot Hannibal X aimed his sniper rifle at a car. It fired a blast that flipped the car over into the stadium wall.

                Sayaka’s band members screamed. The four girls had hidden behind the car for cover.

                Rubber bullets ricocheted off the robot’s body as Nakajima fired at it from one side. It seemed like she was trying to take it down single handily.

                The robot turned its gun on her. It fired.

                Thick black smoke climbed into the air.

                An ashen bow fluttered through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment. It encourages me to move forward. In fact the reason I decided to release this a day early was because of your comments. So please let me know what you thought of this latest chapter.


	11. Class 78 vs. Warriors of Hope PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues!

                “So have you shut them down yet?” Kiyondo questioned.

                Chihiro sat in the main sever room of Towa Tower. He had already plugged his laptop into the system. His Avatar AI and him had gotten straight to work, cracking through firewalls and various other encryptions.

                “I’m shutting down the manufacturing of the Monokuma right now,” Chihiro answered the former hall monitor. “Then I can go for the ones that are already online.”

                “Um, master. I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Alter Ego spoke.

                Chihiro typed into the computer: ‘Why is that?’ before he went back to decoding.

                “Well, I analyzed this file that breaks down both the designs for the Monokuma and Monokuma helmets. If the Monokuma were shut off then it would trigger an explosion in anyone who is currently wearing one of these helmets.

                “Wait, seriously? What kind of stupid ass design is that?” Kiyondo questioned.

                “Even if it does anyone who is wearing one of those Monokuma helmets is clearly crazy to begin with so what does it matter if we kill two birds with one stone.” Takemichi didn’t look directly at the two, standing guard at the door.

                “The Monokuma helmets I’m talking about were made for children,” Alter Ego spoke. “On top of that they were outfitted with brainwashing technology to make them do whatever their creator wants.”

                The words made each of the boys freeze.

                Kids were being used to murder and at the same time being held as hostages. Chihiro knew people could be low, but this fell into the lowest depths. Chihiro typed into his computer. ‘We need to redirect the processes so the explosions won’t go off.’

                “I agree with you, master,” Alter Ego spoke back. “But we need the controller that controls them in order to do that.”

                ‘Do you know where we can find it?’ Chihiro typed.

                “Yes. It’s on an airship known as Excalibur. At the moment it’s docked in Towa Hills. I’ve already downloaded a map for you all to follow.”

                “And I finished shutting down the Monokuma operations. Let’s get going.” Chihiro unplugged the laptop.

\---

                The axe came down for Sakura’s head. Sakura caught the blade between her bare hands. The sharpness of the axe just a hair length’s away from the material artist’s forehead.

                Fighter Robot moved to push the axe further down. Sakura refused to let that happen. She spun around, grabbing the handle of the axe. She threw the robot knight across the water with raw strength alone.

                “No way! You’re not cute at all!” Kotoko shouted.

                Sakura looked at the tiny girl. “That has nothing to do with a fight.”

                “Shut up. Ugly disgusting girls like you deserve punishment!” Kotoko pulled one of the leavers on her remote. The robot knight hovered in the air. It charged straight for Sakura.

                Sakura focused on her opponent. She needed to defeat this thing quickly. She needed to put an end to this madness. Sakura balled up her fists. She let out of fierce battle cry, releasing a huge amount of white energy that made the very ground beneath her tremble. Her hair and her body glowed as if she came right out of shounen manga.

                She launched herself straight at the false knight. She would not be defeated.

                The robot prepared its axe for a full body swing.

                Sakura lifted her leg. As fast as lightning her leg sliced through the robot’s arm. The disconnected arm fell into the water with a splash.

                “How did she do that?” Kotoko cried. “She really is a demon!”

                Sakura wasn’t finished. She grabbed the robot by its slender throat and yanked it down to the small island on the battlefield. She chopped off its other arm. Both her hand and leg screamed out in pain from cutting through solid metal, but the material artist hid it well.

                To ensure this battle had indeed come to an end, Sakura pulled off the robot’s head. The robot stopped moving completely. Sakura lifted the knight’s head in its controller’s direction. “This fight is over. If you know where my family is I suggest you tell me now.”

                “No, this is impossible,” Kotoko said.

                The gate slid open. Aoi and Yasuhiro leaned against the gate so hard they fell over when it lifted open.

                The red eyes of the Monokuma helmets the children wore glowed.

\---

                “Mondo Oowada.” A finger traced the name on the palm of his other hand.

                Mondo looked back at the younger teenage boy he carried. “Hey, what are you doing, kid?”

                The dark skin boy flashed a smile. “Oh, this? If you wanna really remember a name, write it down on your palm three times. By the way thanks for saving me back there.”

                Mondo kept his eyes focused on the kid for another moment before, focusing back on what was ahead of him. “You seriously are Aoi’s younger brother.” Mondo smiled to himself thinking about the upbeat swimmer.

                “You know my sister, Oowada?” Yuta Asahina spoke.

                “We were in the same class together before the world went to shit.”

                “Oh, are you that bike cyclist guy she mentioned?”

                “I’m a biker not a damn bike cyclist. When we find your sister we’re going to have a serious talk.” Mondo continued their way through the sewer system of Towa City. After escaping the arena, Mondo had run into the former track and field star that had been injured by a Monokuma. His foot too injured to properly walk the biker opted to carry the kid. After the boy had introduced himself once they got away Mondo knew exactly who he was. Aoi use to talk about him all the time.

                “Hey, Oowada do you know where my sister is?”

                “No clue.”

                “Well, I’m sure we’ll find her. I know my big sis will come for me.”

                “You really have a lot of faith in her.”

                “Of course.”

                “Good. You should.”

\---

                Kyoko unloaded her twin pistols into the robot as she kept her distance and ran in a semi-circle.

                “Is that the best you got, demon?” Nagisa aimed his Sage Robot’s rifle straight at the detective. 

                “It’s called a distraction. Senpai, now!”

                Chiaki who had just barely saved Nakajima from the earlier blast sat on her knees beside her. Chiaki held her backpack in her lap. She pulled out three explosive packs.

                She tossed them right at the robot’s head. She then aimed her gun, firing at them. Explosion after explosion went off. Sage Robot Hannibal X fell back into the building behind it.  

                Rumble came raining down. The ground shook.

                Nagisa fell to his knees. “Disgusting demons! I can’t lose, I won’t lose. I will create paradise!” He moved the leavers on the joystick desperately to get the robot to move.

                Chiaki pulled out her teaser gun and grabbed the one Nakajima dropped. She ran toward the fallen robot in a Naruto style run. “Time to defeat the boss.”

                Kyoko emptied the cartages from her guns. “Sayaka, aim for the remote.”

                Besides Chiaki and herself, Sayaka held the best aim out of the girls. Sayaka got down on one knee a number of feet away from the child. She aimed her pistol directly at him.

                Chiaki jumped the bottom half of the robot’s leg. She aimed the teaser guns at the small break in its cranium. She fired the guns at the weak spot she created. The conductive wires hit the points, releasing electrical currents into the robot.

                The robot jerked and sparked. Chiaki, the professional gamer that she was swung down by the wires of the guns to avoid a terrible fall. She landed down on one knee.

                Sayaka fired off five rounds. The first two hit the leavers on the remote bending them, the third hit Nagisa in the chest. The final two hit the front of the remote that knocked it off the ‘sage’.

                Nagisa’s forehead turned blue in despair. Tears welled up in his eyes. “No, this is impossible! I lost to demons!”

                The final light in Sage Robot faded out.

\---

                Meanwhile Hero Robot slammed its drill down into the ground. Leon just barely avoided it, running as fast as he could from the thing. “Damn it, why do I have to deal with this?”

                “Mega Drive Drill!” the brat called out.

                “That again?” He needed to fight back or he was going to die. He had already lost his shotgun. It was somewhere in the arena, but like hell he was going to look for it now.

                Leon pulled the remaining bat he had off his back. _I need to hit a home run_. He pulled a baseball from his belt. He spun around to see the giant robot coming. Just like before it was charging with both drills out in front of it.

                Leon tossed the ball up. He pulled back his bat, grounding his feet. He gritted his teeth and followed through.

                The bat smashed into the falling ball that ripped through the air like a missile. The ball smashed into the stupid robot’s face that made it stumble backward.

                “Hey, that’s cheating!” the ‘hero’ kid shouted.

                “Says the guy using a robot to kill me.” Leon spotted the Monokuma symbol on the robot’s chest. He hadn’t noticed it before, but maybe…

                Before the robot could finish recovering from his counterattack, Leon tossed up another ball. He sent it flying with the same viciousness as the first one, blasting the Hero Robot right into the chest. The Monokuma symbol broke like glass, revealing a red orb.

                _That’s it. That has to be what is powering that murder machine_. Hero Robot covered the area with one of its arms that had a shield attach. It seemed the kid was smart enough to not leave himself completely open.

                No way was he going to hit a homerun as long as that arm was in the way.

                “I’m the hero. Heroes don’t lose to demons,” the brat declared.

                There was no way in hell he was going to die to a kid. There had to be some way to get around it. Then it hit him. He reached for another one of his balls. At this point he had only two left.

                The one he grabbed instantly caught his attention. It was heavier than the other balls. The feel of it made Leon break into a full blown smile. He had modified this ball in case he ever ran into a Monokuma back at the house. He could use it here too. 

                He curled the ball in his hand. He dropped his bat. The robot inched closer. Leon could still see the glow behind the shield. He sharpened his eyes, readied his stance, and steadied his breath.

                _Hit it!_ He pitched the lead filled ball right at the robot. It was the greatest curve ball of his life! Moving faster than the eye could see the ball flew over the shield and sliced right down into the robot’s core, going out the back end.

                Robot Hero Mark Guyver trembled and shook. Its yellow drills blew off. Its various parts went haywire until a flaming tornado burst out of its head, climbing to the top of the stadium.

                It completely blew.

                Parts flew in every direction. Leon ducked to avoid being crush by any of it. Thick black smoke filled the arena along with tiny flames.

                Leon gazed up at the destruction. “Seriously, who builds crap like that?” Leon managed to see through the smoke to see the brat, holding his arm. It looked like he had nothing left.

                Creepy ass red lights shined behind him. Hands came for the kid from every direction. _What the hell are they doing?_ Leon thought.

                A beast Monokuma leaped from above. Its jaws opened wide. The Monokuma grabbed the ‘hero’ by the back of his shirt. It jumped into the arena in front of Leon, dropping the boy.

                “Leon! Hurry and get him out of here!”

                The baseball player knew that voice. His head jerked up to see his best friend and a girl who he was pretty sure was the boy’s younger sister at the top of the stadium. He was holding a remote control.

                “Makoto!”

                “Hurry, I’ll meet you outside!”

                A thousand thoughts raced through Leon’s head at that moment. He scanned the stadium, seeing no other choice in the matter. “Damn it.” He tucked the brat under his arm and grabbed his bat. He headed for the exit that was now open.

                The so called ‘hero’ finally broke down, crying. “Shut up, you got us both into this mess.” Leon sprinted down the hallway and up the steps to reach the outside. Fresh air and light came in an instant.

                Leon dropped the boy on the ground. He collapsed onto his ass completely worn out.

                “Big Brother Leon!” Kanon ran up to him. She hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. “I was so worry about you. I…I…” She cried harder, dampening his shoulder.

                Leon stroked her hair. “Easy, I’m alive.” He couldn’t blame her for being upset. He thought he was a goner for sure back there.

                “It looks like we didn’t need to look for another way into the arena after all.” Leon looked up to see Kyoko walk toward him with her arms folded over her chest. The rest of the girls gathered around.

                “Leon, what happened? Isn’t that the kid who tried to kill you?” Sayaka said.

                Kanon’s body tensed up against his. She clutched the back of his jacket, her head moved away from his shoulder. Leon saw his cousin’s face. Tears still in her eyes she glared at the boy beside him.

                “Don’t ask me. Makoto asked me to save the kid after I beat his stupid robot,” Leon answered.

                “Makoto?!”

                Leon looked to Sayaka. He tried to smile. _Of course, that’s what she wants to know about_. “Yeah, he just showed up. He said to meet me out here.”

                Footsteps came from the left that got everyone’s attention. Makoto and his younger sister, Komaru ran in their direction.

                “Makoto!” Kyoko and Sayaka said as one.

                Makoto stopped short of them. “Sayaka, Kyoko? You’re here too?”

                “Actually, we came looking for you,” Kyoko informed him.

                “Me? Why?”

                Usagi-senpai stepped between them. “Not to cut your happy reunion short, but we shouldn’t stay out in the open. There are still many Monokuma roaming around. We need a save spot to continue this conversation.”

                “A what?” Makoto questioned.

                “Usagi-Senpai means a safe place. Given the situation I believe she has the right idea.”

                “So what do we do with this brat?” Leon stood up, picking up his cousin along with him. His arm was around her waist to keep her steady on her feet.

                “We’ll need to bring the Warriors of Hope along with us. We certainly cannot allow them to run around, doing whatever they wish,” Kyoko answered.

                “Wait, warriors? You mean there’s another one.” Panic inched up in the ball player’s spine. Sweat trickled down his face to his neck.

                Kyoko gave a single nod. “Yes, we’ve defeated one as well. Though how many there are in total I don’t know as of yet.”

                Usagi-senpai pulled out a rope from her backpack. “For now let’s deal with these two.”

\---

                Leon and the others managed to find a store to hideout in. They sealed off the front and used the back room as a meeting room. The two brats who called themselves Warriors of Hope were tied up together at the very back of the room. The rest had formed a circle to discuss what had happened to them since leaving Hope’s Peak. More accurately Kyoko and Makoto were filling each other in.

                Leon couldn’t help focusing on Sayaka during the whole thing. Sayaka looked only at Makoto. Her eyes flickered between relief, sadness and regret. She had only been with Leon out of circumstances. Sayaka had always loved Makoto.

                His heart sunk.

                _Why did I even hope that she really meant that? That she loved me…_

                Leon felt a squeeze around his waist. He glanced down at his cousin. She refused to leave his side since he escaped the arena. She was always like that, hopelessly devoted to him since they were kids. He couldn’t count the number of times she confessed her love for him and each time he rejected her he then needed to comfort her after the fact.

                Kanon even tried to dress as a gyaru to try to impress him because he liked a girl who wore it once in a magazine. He of course noticed that she even tried to look cuter for him since he like cute girls. She stalked him when he went out on dates with other girls. He hated how much it hurt her to the point he made a bet with her to keep her away.

                That only lasted until his first New Year’s at Hope’s Peak. Then he questioned why someone with his blood couldn’t throw a 160 kilometer pitch. She had worked hard and showed him her hands to prove it. She had worked at it every day since they made that bet. He broke down again and started to train her. All of that was before The Tragedy where all bets were off.

                Leon rubbed the center of her back. Sayaka didn’t want him and now that the idols were out of the house they each probably find some other guys to fond over. He never found the right match in all the girls he ever dated. As sad as it sounded maybe his cousin was his perfect match.

                He never saw her in a romantic light, not even once.  They were cousins and he had treated her like a little sister for as long as he could remember. The world had ended though and morality had long disappeared. Sayaka didn’t need him anymore, she didn’t want him… no girl he tried to date was right for him. Kanon would never abandon him. She would stay by his side no matter what so…

                “Leon!”

                The punk rocker snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name. “What?” Everyone in the room stared at him.

                Kyoko sighed. “You weren’t listening were you?”

                Leon rubbed his hand through his hair. “No, I… got lost in my own thoughts.”  

                “We’ve decided to go look for Makoto’s parents then we can leave this city and go look for the others.”

                “Got it. So what do we do with the two brats?”

                “Usagi-Senpai will be nice enough to make a cart for them.”

                “What do we need a cart for? You don’t actually want to drag them around with us?”

                “We can’t leave them alone. Also as the physically strongest among us you’ll be the one to pull the cart.”

                “What? Why can’t Makoto?”

                Makoto scratched his neck embarrassed. “I’m not strong enough to pull both of them.”

                “Then gain some muscles, man!”

\---

                A hand grabbed Mondo’s wrist. He glared back at the homeless looking dude with a broken arm. “You can’t just leave. It’s too dangerous out there,” the man who called himself Haiji Towa said.

                Mondo instantly pulled his arm out of the man’s grip. He turned around to face the man. “Just because your group patch me up doesn’t mean I do what you fucking say. I have to find my gang.”

                “Those kids will crush you if you go out there,” Towa said. “They have those Monokuma.”

                “And whose fault is that? I know it was your dumb ass company that produced those things,” Mondo jammed his finger into the man’s chest. He didn’t give a damn about the man’s sob story or broken arm. Chihiro had long figured out it was the Towa Group who had been behind the monstrous creations. They had profited off the rest of the world’s suffering.  

                Towa appeared taken aback. His eyes shook. “How did you…?”

                “I’m not as dumb as you think so just stay out of my way.” Mondo shoved the man down to the ground. He headed out of the secret hideout. “Just do something damn useful for once and keep everyone safe.”

\---

                Kiyondo lead the charge down the hallway of the airship. Takemichi followed after him with Chihiro in the rear, holding his laptop. “Alright, you guys! I hope you’re ready to do this!”

                “Just take down the enemy fast so we can save the boss,” Takemichi reminded him.

                “Of course!”

                Takemichi looked back at Chihiro. “You can do this.”

                “Right.” Chihiro nodded with conviction.

                Kiyondo pushed open the double doors at the end of the hall. A blinding light came out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to face Monaca.
> 
> So what do you all think so far please let me know in the comments. I enjoy reading them.


	12. Class 78 vs. Warriors of Hope PT. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Monaca begins!

**~~~~**

                “What do you think you’re doing?” Celestia questioned.

                Hifumi carried the Ultimate Gambler bridal style. He ran out of the destroyed shop. Sweat poured down him as he panted. “N-not giving up. There must be a way to escape.”

                “This isn’t one of your anime,” Celestia reminded him.

                “You don’t know that. A magical girl could come and rescue us.” Hifumi’s eyes shifted back to see the two Monokuma who had swarm the shop rushed out after them. He was already losing stamina. “Please, Princess Piggles, save us!”

                Hifumi’s eyes looked ahead. It wasn’t his dear love who came charging in their direction, but it was someone just as good in a fight. “Mondo Oowada?!”

                “Mondo?” Celestia looked forward to see the Ultimate Biker as well.

                Mondo Oowada looked at them completely dumbfounded. He made it seem as if he was looking at complete stranger who somehow knew his name. “Hifumi? Celes?” His expression became ruthless, grinding his teeth together.

                Hifumi stopped cold in his tracks. Why was he upset with them? They hadn’t done anything wrong.

                Mondo Oowada grabbed his shoulder, spinning Hifumi out of the way. “Move it!” Hifumi stopped in the direction the biker ran. Mondo Oowada grabbed the head of one of the Monokuma. He smashed it into the other Monokuma that tried to attack them, dropping them both to the ground.

                The Ultimate Biker pulled one arm off the top Monokuma. “Guess this will work.” He then caved in both bears’ heads with his foot before kicking them down the street. They exploded together. He turned around to face the two of them. “What the hell are you two doing here?”

                “I told you it wasn’t one of your anime. We were rescued by a biker not a magical girl.”

                “We-we were trying to find safety. Wh-when-”

                “I get it. You can come with us,” Oowada told him.

                “Who are us?” Hifumi looked behind himself to see two men coming in their direction. One looked like an older male version of Chihiro Fujisaki and the other an older white haired version of Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

                “Those are Chihiro and bro’s old men,” Oowada informed them. “I’m taking them to a secret hideout to wait this crazy shit out.”

                Hifumi returned his attention back to the biker. “You know of such a place?”

                “Yeah. It’s run by some jackass, but there aren’t any Monokuma down there. I’ll take you there and then look for my gang.”

                “Thank you so much.” Hifumi bowed his head.

\---

                Kiyondo, Takemichi and Chihiro stood in the large empty ball room. The room had marble pillars attached to the walls, windows spread across two of its walls along with a balcony and the floor itself was a checker pattern. A single girl stood in the middle of the room in a wheelchair.

                The young girl tilted her head to the side, smiling. The tips of her fingers touched together. “Ah, you finally arrived. Monaca was wondering how long it would take for more of you to come.”

                “Yo, what is this girl talking about?” Kiyondo questioned.

                “Oh, right big brothers don’t know who Monaca is yet. Monica is Monaca. Monaca is also a “mage” in the Warriors of Hope,” the girl introduced herself.

                “Um?” Kiyondo blinked in confusion.

                “I think she’s from that announcement we heard when we first enter the city,” Chihiro said. “They said something about killing adults and creating a paradise for kids.”

                “That’s right. You were paying attention,” Monaca smiled purely.

                “That doesn’t matter right now.” Takemichi swung his arm out to the side. Metal claws flew out of the sleeve of his school jacket, sliding over his fist. Takemichi pointed the claws in Monaca’s direction. “If you have the remote that’s controlling the Monokuma then hand it over.”

                “Whoa, you have a magic jacket! Monaca is impress. Monaca has magic too. The warriors of Hope’s Ultimate Magic. See.” Monaca pressed a button on the joystick that hung around her neck. The floor behind her slid open. A large robot that was taller than the three boys combine shot itself out of the floor. The floor closed to let it land.

                The floor shook to knock all the guys off their feet. “This is Monaca’s masterpiece. Mage Robot Black Suspirian.” The face resembled that of a Monokuma with the main body being half white and half black. It stood on four yellow spider legs along with two drills between them. The robot had four arms. The left two were a blue one that had a missile launcher attached to it and a red one which held an ax. The right arms were a white one that held a sniper rifle and a black arm that carried a staff that housed a seat for someone to ride in.

                The robot picked Monaca up into the seat so she stood above them all. She was untouchable from that height.

                “It’s huge!” Chihiro trembled at the size of the monstrous machine. “Did a girl that young really create that?”

                “So that’s how they’ve been killing adults,” Takemichi said.

                “That’s all you got to say?” Kiyondo questioned.

                Takemichi’s face was deadly serious. He swung his left hand down for his second pair of claws to come out. “It doesn’t change our mission. Think of the brat as a final boss in a video game. We take her down and this all ends.”

                “Let Operation: Capture Class 78 begin,” Monaca said. Mage Robot swung down its axe at the group. The boys dodged to either side of the attack. Takemichi ended up on one side of the ax while Kiyondo and Chihiro were on the other.

                “That doesn’t look like capturing to me,” Kiyondo said.

                “Well, it be boring if you couldn’t avoid one little attack,” Monaca said. “Big Sis Junko has high expectations for you all. Except him, you can die, Mister Magic Coat.”

                “No thanks.” Takemichi stood back up.

                Kiyondo pulled his katana from his sheath.

                Chihiro slid his laptop toward the wall to keep it from getting damage. He dug inside his pockets, slipping on brass knuckles. He took up a boxing stance.

\---

                “Seriously, there are more of those guys?” Yasuhiro said. He along with Aoi and Sakura were in front of a TV store. Sakura carried the girl who she had defeated earlier. All the TVs displayed the same thing. Three guys he never met up before against a giant robot some green haired girl was controlling.

                “That robot looks way bigger than the one Sakura fought,” Aoi said.

                “Indeed. And I believe where ever that place is will lead us to the answers we seek,” Sakura replied.

\---

                “Chihiro and Kiyotaka have changed greatly.” Kyoko and her group stood in a three way intersection, staring up at the giant monitor that displayed the battle against another Warrior of Hope.

                “That’s Chihiro and Kiyotaka?” Leon said in disbelief.

                “The way the world is now can change even the softest of people,” Kyoko told him. “More importantly we need to find where they are.”

                Leon looked back at the cart he had been pulling. Both of the Warriors of Hope they had defeated earlier sat in it tied up. “Hey, where is that place?”

                “As if we tell you demons where Monaca is,” Nagisa said.

                “Little brats! We spared your lives.”

                “Um, guys,” Komaru stuttered. “I think we have our own problems.”

                The group looked around them. Various types of Monokuma came at the group from all directions. The group formed a circle.

                “Just perfect.” Leon grabbed his bat off his back.

                Kyoko cocked her pistols.

                Makoto readied the controller and his own Monokuma.

                Everyone else readied themselves.

\---

                The axe swung horizontally at Takemichi. Takemichi dove backward, throwing his arms over his face. The axe sliced across.

                Mondo’s right hand man flew across the floor. He landed on his side, unmoving. “Takemichi! Oh, you’re goin’ to pay for that!” Kiyondo charged at the robot with his katana drawn to his side.

                Mage Robot thrust its two drills forward. Kiyondo glided his blade across the spinning drill to get around it. He spun on his feet, slicing his katana down on the mechanical giant. The blade nicked its armor.

                “Nice try,” Monaca taunted. She swung the blue arm down at him like a fly swatter.

                “Kiyondo, block!” The Ultimate Moral Compass lifted his sword above his head as instructed. He managed to take a step back so only the fingers glanced against his blade. The force was enough to knock the boy back.

                Chihiro charged toward him.

                Mage Robot moved back from the two. “Monaca has you.” The blue arm aimed at them. A net shot out of the gun. It ensnared them, sending them flying toward the back wall. “Two more sacrifices for Big Sis Junko. Now all Monaca has to do is get rid of the garbage.”

                The robot turned in Takemichi’s direction. Takemichi had managed to avoid damage from the former attack due to a thin layer of metal under his jacket’s torn sleeves.

The white arm stuck out pass Monaca’s throne staff, aiming the sniper gun at the boy. A bullet shot from its chamber.

                Takemichi launched himself out of the way the moment the gun took aim. He barely avoided the shot, running around the configured mess.

                “Are you scared yet?” Monaca taunted.

                Takemichi ignored her, keeping his focus. He unbuttoned his school jacket.

                “Ah, you pervert.”

                “Not interested in that.” Takemichi finished unbuttoning his jacket. He pulled out a small pipe. He threw it directly into the barrel of the gun as it took aim at him again.

                When the trigger was pulled, the entire front of the gun exploded into pieces. Debris flew everywhere. A fog of smoke surrounded the top half of the robot.

                Monaca screamed. “How dare you almost hurt Monaca. Monaca is just a child. You’re gonna pay.”

                Takemichi yanked out four throwing knives from inside his jacket. He threw them straight at the girl like shuriken.

                Monaca managed to see the attack coming. She threw the red arm in front of herself to deflect them. “Is that the best you got?”

                The moment Monaca moved the arm, Takemichi threw another set of knives. She used the arm to defend herself again.

                The entire time the bodyguard had been moving closer to her. His claws at the ready he impaled them into the glowing red orb that was between the front left leg.

                He completely ripped through it. The robot struggled to balance itself on its three remaining legs.

                “Wait, what did you do?” Monaca moved the red arm away from her body.

                Takemichi pulled the chains from around his belt, throwing them around various parts of the robot. He attached the other ends of the four chains to a giant nail that was hidden under his jacket. He planted the nail on the floor. He then took out a mallet.

                “Huh? How many items do you have?” Monaca questioned as if it were a JRPG.

                “Enough.” Takemichi hammered the nail into the ground before throwing the hammer at Monaca.

                Monaca just barely blocked the latest throw with the robot’s broken white arm.

                Takemichi headed over to the others.

                “This won’t stop Monaca.” The robot pulled back against the chains. Since they were small enough chains to carry around the links easily snapped from the strength of the machine.

                Takemichi didn’t focus on that. He finished crossing the room. He sliced through the net that captured the others.

\---

                Kiyondo pulled himself out of the net. “Nice one, Takemichi.”

                His right hand man stepped up beside him as Chihiro finished getting out of the net. “We need to aim for the ball joints. That’s what keeping that piece of garbage standing.”

                “How dare you talk about Monaca’s battle robot. Monaca won’t let you get away with it, Mister Magic Coat.” The drills on the robot thrust forward Mage Robot flew straight at the three by its jets.

                The drill tore through the wall behind them as they barely managed to dodge the high speed attack. Kiyondo landed on the opposite side of Takemichi and Chihiro.

              Monaca glared over at the two. “You-you aren’t even an ultimate. So why are you giving Monaca so much trouble?”

                “Don’t need to be an ultimate to beat a brat like you,” Takemichi said.

                _He was right_ , Kiyondo thought. What truly matter in life was how hard someone was willing to work. Kiyondo knew exactly how hard the boy worked to keep his friends safe. He was better than any genius who glided their way through life.

                “Shut up! Monaca will fulfill Big Sis Junko’s wish! It doesn’t matter who Monaca has to kill or use to make that happen! Towa City, the Warriors of Hope, captives. So long as Monaca is Junko Enoshima’s favorite everything else can disappear!”

                “What the hell is she going on about?” Kiyondo questioned.

                Monaca swung her axe arm toward Takemichi and Chihiro.

                Kiyondo decided to forget what the brat was whining about at the moment. He sliced through the ball joint of the front leg to send the upper body falling forward.

                The head of the robot smashed into the wall. The robot managed to move its staff arm sideways to avoid Monaca getting hurt. She looked down at Kiyondo. “You!”

                Kiyondo pointed his katana at her. “I’ve had it with your bad attitude. So I’m going to cut you down to size.”

\---

                Chihiro had managed to avoid the axe swing as the Mage Robot Black Suspirian fell forward. _I have to get to those ball joints_ , he thought. He ran around to the back of the robot. He spotted two balls on the upper back of the robot which must have allowed for some of its back movement.

                Chihiro mustered up all the strength he had. He climbed his way up the robot’s leg. He rammed his brass knuckles into the first ball that stiffened up the back.

                “Hey, who’s doing that?” Monaca said.

\---

                Takemichi ran halfway up the red arm. Another ball joint was there. He sliced through with his claws. The arm came crashing down.

                The white haired boy grabbed onto the top half so he wouldn’t fall with it. He could still go for the gun arm if he moved fast enough. He let go of the arm with one hand to ready his attack.

                “That’s enough!” The robot turned as if it was trying to spin around, but couldn’t quite do it. The jerking motion was enough to send Takemichi’s small frame flying back and over the robot.

                Chihiro tried to catch him by his jacket. His quick descend was too much for the other small boy, having them both hit the ground. Both let out a grunt as their breath escaped them.

                “Monaca isn’t finish yet.” The back two legs retreated as it dragged the front across the floor. Sparks came across it.

                Takemichi hugged Chihiro. The two rolled themselves from under the Mage Robot’s body before it could slam into them.

                “Don’t you look so cute together,” Monaca said. “Fine, Monaca will capture Mister Magic Coat too.” She aimed the blue arm at the two. The hand rose to shoot a net.

                Mage Robot fell to the right, missing its target. Kiyondo had cut through the back leg ball joint on his side that exposed the joint of the blue arms forearm.

                Takemichi pulled out the last of his throwing knives. He threw them into the joint that made it impossible to move the arm.

                “Is Monaca about to lose? No, that’s impossible.”

                “You bet you lost,” Kiyondo shouted. “So hand over that remote.”

                “Monaca isn’t finished yet. Monaca has her ultimate summoning magic. Mister Monokuma Capture Wave!” Monaca pulled out a red remote control, pressing buttons.

                The doors on either side of the room burst open. Everything from giant spinning ball Monokuma, Riot Shield Monokuma, Beast Monokuma, Bomber Monokuma all the way down to normal Monokuma rushed into the room. Several came jumping down from the balcony to surround them.

\---

                Sakura kicked a row of Riot Shield Monokuma back. Her body drenched in sweat from fighting wave after wave of endless Monokuma.

                Yasuhiro smashed his crystal ball into the head of a Beast Monokuma.

                Aoi kicked another back only to fall on her butt from exhaustion. The three of them surrounded Kotoko so the young girl wouldn’t get hurt as it seemed the Monokuma wanted her as much as they wanted them.

                “It doesn’t matter how strong you all are,” Monaca’s voice broadcasted across the city. “Even Ultimates run out of stamina eventually.”

\---

                “Sooner or later all your weapons will be worn out and useless,” Monaca spoke through the screen.

                Kyoko reloaded her pistols. She fired at the rolling Ball Monokuma that came at them.

                Makoto’s Beast Monokuma that he controlled took down another Monokuma. Two more Monokuma jumped his, ripping it a part.

                Ayaka fired her machinegun like a mad woman into the crowd of Monokuma until her gun jammed. A Beast Monokuma jumped at the pop star. She shrieked.

                Leon jumped in front of her. He slammed his bat into it. His bat broke on contact dropping both Leon and Ayaka to the street.

                “Ayaka! Leon!” Sayaka cried.

                “Cover them,” Kyoko ordered.

                Sayaka stepped over the two, taking their place. She fired at the incoming Monokuma.

                “Makoto, Komaru.” Chiaki tossed the pair of siblings a pistol each.

                The rest of the girls fired their guns until they ran out of ammo.

                “And when that happens you’ll all be a big giant gift for Big Sis Junko,” Monaca went on.

\----

                Mondo and his gang raged war against the Monokuma with anything they could find in the park.

\---

                Celes and Hifumi sat huddled up in the sewers with the rest of the adults who had escaped the Monokuma and Warriors of Hope’s ruthless attacks.

\---

                Byakuya and Toko sat in their cell, waiting.

\---

                Kiyondo sliced through Monokuma after Monokuma that dare come his way. He swung his chain around one of the little bastards, throwing it into a bunch of others that were against a wall. A bunch of them exploded, taking out the wall with them.

                One swept at his arm, cutting through the sleeve of his jacket. He elbowed the bear in the face.

\---

                “What do we do now?” Chihiro punched a Monokuma away. He looked back at his boyfriend who swiftly sliced through Monokuma as if they were no more than bugs that need to be stomped out.

                “Get the remote from Monaca,” Takemichi told him.

                “Me?”

                Takemichi stabbed his claws through the head of a Riot Shield Monokuma’s head. He swung it into a Beast Monokuma that leaped at Chihiro. “My and Kiyondo’s mission here is to guard you so you can stop the Monokuma. If someone like me who isn’t even an Ultimate can beat her then how much easier should it be for you?”

                Takemichi continued to cut through Monokuma. More Monokuma came to push him back. Despite the almost fall, Takemichi steadied himself on his feet. Sweat began to roll down his face. “Isn’t that why you trained so hard with the gang? Show everyone just how much you’re grown, Chihiro.”

                Chihiro’s fear vanished.

~~~~****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have gotten troubling for our heroes. How will they do against the wave of Monokuma?
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments below.


	13. Chihiro Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Chihiro's time to rise.

                Chihiro brought his attention up to Monaca. He had to get that remote away from her. Takemichi, Taka, Mondo, The Crazy Diamonds, and everyone currently in the city was counting on him. He pushed away all fear.

\---

_“You want me to what?” Mondo questioned. The biker gang leader looked down at the young programmer. The taller man had his arms folded across his chest. The two were inside an abandon bar that had recently been destroyed._

_“I want you to train me. So I can be strong like you.” Chihiro held his tiny fists up in front of his chest._

_“Why do you suddenly want to get stronger?”_

_“Because I don’t want to keep being a burden.” Chihiro lowered his head. He held onto the skirt of his dress. “All I do is hide behind you and The Crazy Diamonds. That’s not how I want to live the rest of my life. I want to be able to fight back.”_

_“It won’t be for the rest of your life. Just til this crazy shit is over with.”_

_“We don’t know how long that will be. Mondo, I want to keep myself safe. Please.”_

_Mondo turned his body to fully face him. “If that’s what you really want. I’ll toughen you up.”_

_“Thanks, Mondo.” From that day forward while in between places Chihiro would train with Mondo and Taka. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t keep up with the two taller boys. Even trying to perform half of what either of them could do was a herculean task for him._

_“Why don’t you think of those numbers as a goal to reach,” Mondo suggested._

_“Yes, so long as you work hard and don’t give up you will get there one day,” Kiyotaka told him._

_“Thanks you guys.” Chihiro smiled at his two closest friends, but after two months at it and very little progress Chihiro began to despair deep inside. He wanted to change and get stronger. He didn’t just want to be a burden to his friends in this new war torn world._

_Chihiro decided one night to do some extra workouts when everyone was asleep. They had found an old hotel to stay in at the time so Chihiro went to the gym they had there. He started with his normal set of push-ups. The goal was to do 25. By the time he reached 12 his arms started to wobble. He was about to give up when-_

_“You have to push pass the pain if you want to improve.”_

_The sudden voice shocked Chihiro. He dropped down to his knees to see someone at the front door of the gym. A member of The Crazy Diamonds was leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. Chihiro stood up. “Wait, aren’t you Yukimaru?”_

_“That’s not what’s important right now. Why did you stop?” The white haired boy walked up to him. Yukimaru wasn’t that much taller than Chihiro. Even so the boy carried an air of coldness and toughness to him._

_“Because you started talking to me.” Chihiro held his fists to his chest. He hadn’t been expecting anyone to still be awake at that hour. He was sure he hadn’t been that loud either._

_Yukimaru stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Then ignore me and get back to work.”_

_“But that’s so rude.”_

_“If you want to get stronger than you can’t let little things distract you not even your own excuses.”_

_Chihiro went silent._

_“You were about to give up because your arms started to shake. You have to push through that moment of weakness to reach new strength. Mondo hasn’t told you that because he’s still being too soft on you.” Yukimaru looked at him with a blank expression. He wasn’t being rude or talking down to him just stating facts._

_It was nice._

_Yukimaru stepped back from him. He headed out of the room without another word. Chihiro didn’t know why, but after that day he stopped wearing dresses. He took on more everyday boy’s clothes. At least what the gang could manage to find for him._

_Chihiro’s workouts with Mondo and Kiyotaka also changed. He would push himself harder in the exercises until his body gave out on him. His legs and arms ached every day, but he improved in just one week more than he did in two months. Both of his friends praised him for coming closer each day to his plan goals._

_\---_

_“So we’ll be heading here.” Mondo pointed to a place on the map. The leader of The Crazy Diamonds along with Kiyotaka and Chihiro sat in the lobby of a small hotel._

_“But, bro! The radio announced a state of emergency to stay inside,” Taka told him._

_Mondo folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair. “I know that, bro. That’s why we need a bigger space to stay for the entire gang. If we all stay here we’ll be smash like tuna in a can. We’ll use those makeshift mask and air filters until we get there. It’s our best shot.”_

_“I get it.” Chihiro couldn’t help having a sense of worry in his voice._

_“That’s still going against the rules, bro. What little order we still have we must abide by and besides the pollution is too bad out there.”_

_“Bro, would you prefer we all suffocate in here and-”_

_The door swung open. “Boss!”_

_Mondo turned his attention to the door where one of his men stood. “What’s going on?”_

_“Fights broke out over the plan. Some of the guys are really going at it,” the biker explained._

_“Damn it.” Mondo stood up. He put on his surgical mask that was outfitted with a small breather. He headed outside._

_Chihiro and Taka followed after him, putting on their own mask._

_“Ok, you idiots just what do you think-” Mondo stopped, standing in place nearly as quickly as he got outside._

_Chihiro didn’t understand why the biker gang leader would just suddenly stop so he looked around him. The gang circled around ten guys who had been put down. Yukimaru had his foot on the chest of one of the guys, looking down at him. “Do you think we have the time to be fighting among ourselves?”_

_“Looks like I didn’t need to come out here after all. You got this handle, Takemichi?” Mondo said._

_The boy looked up to his leader. “Just a few idiots got rowdy, boss. Nothing to worry about.”_

_“Fine then. Let’s move out. We can’t waste anymore time.” Mondo and his gang headed for their bikes, giving Taka and Chihiro no choice but to follow. Mondo straddled his bike with Kiyotaka getting on behind him. Like always the former hall monitor put on the helmet that Mondo left on the bike._

_Mondo looked over at Chihiro. “So who do you want to ride with today?”                 Chihiro couldn’t ride with Mondo since he still hadn’t gotten a side car so Chihiro switched between three different members of the gang to ride with. Chihiro looked through the main front runners of Mondo’s gang. His eyes fell on the white haired boy whose bike was right next to Mondo. “I like to ride with… Yukimaru.”_

_Mondo raised an eyebrow. Chihiro had never asked to ride with the boy it had always been between three other bodyguards Mondo had. The lead biker looked over at his right hand man. “Takemichi.”_

_Yukimaru sat down on his bike. “I’ll take it slow with him.” The boy started up his bike as Chihiro got on board. He put on his helmet and soon all one hundred bikes were speeding down the road._

_“So, um… how were you able to do that back there?”_

_Yukimaru kept silent. His eyes remained on the road._

_Chihiro lowered his gaze. Clearly, the guy didn’t want to talk. He let go of the younger boy if it didn’t mean he go flying off. The way the boy easily moved on the big bike was amazing even more so than Mondo who had the natural height for such a thing._

_After several hours of nonstop driving, Yukimaru sped up beside Mondo and Taka. “I’LL GO SCOUTING FOR GAS AND FOOD.”_

_“JUST REMEMBER YOU HAVE CHIHIRO WITH YOU!” Mondo reminded him._

_Yukimaru sped off ahead of the pack. Chihiro hugged the biker’s waist tighter so he wouldn’t slip off. The younger boy’s body was lined with muscle that Chihiro didn’t realize he had._

_About twenty minutes later they came to a stop. Yukimaru kicked down the brakes to his bike. “What were you saying earlier?”_

_“Huh?” Chihiro lifted his head._

_Yukimaru glanced back at him. “You muffled something earlier. I couldn’t hear it. So what were you trying to say? These bikes and the wind make it hard to hear.”_

_So that was it. He wasn’t ignoring him._

_“If you have something to say you should do it loud and proud,” Yukimaru continued. “By the way can you let go. I need to fill up my bike.”_

_Chihiro only just realized he still clung to the bodyguard. “I-I think my arms have gone numb.” He blushed._

_“Happens after long trips.” Yukimaru reached down to pull Chihiro’s stiff arms apart. He hopped off the bike._

_Chihiro continued to watch the boy as he managed to get the gas tank to work so he could fill up the motorcycle. The boy then went about going into the gas station itself to see what supplies were usable._

_The entire gang had to use four different gas stations before they could hit the road again._

_\---_

_Chihiro shivered. Even with a blanket wrapped around him in the apartment building The Crazy Diamonds sealed off the apartment Chihiro stayed in was still freezing. They hadn’t managed to get the heat to work. It was no surprise since literally half the building had been brought down before they even arrived there which meant pipes and vents that were attached to the former side of the building were gone._

_Chihiro heard a knock at his door. He got to his feet to answer the door. “Yukimaru.” Said boy stood in the hallway, holding a comforter in his arms._

_“We managed to find some extra blankets in storage. Mondo wanted us to pass them out to everyone.”_

_Chihiro took the blanket. “Thank you.” He gazed down at the pale color heavy blanket. It was in really good condition unlike the blanket he currently had that seemed stitched together. “I’m surprise Mondo didn’t bring it to me himself. He’s right next door.”_

_“I told him I do it.”_

_Chihiro looked up from the blanket. He stared right into the other boy’s strong pale eyes that made him blush. “You didn’t have too.” Chihiro felt his pulse race. It never did that before. Just because Yukimaru was a handsome guy didn’t mean he needed to start acting like some girl in a romance manga._

_“I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?”_

_“S-sure.” Chihiro stepped back so the other boy could enter. They headed over to the coffee table that was in the middle of the one room apartment. Chihiro sat down only for Yukimaru to sit down right beside him. The biker crossed his legs._

_Their arms brushed against each other._

_Chihiro almost jumped. His face grew redder._

_Yukimaru didn’t look at him instead the boy stared down at the laptop that was on the table. “Mondo told me you were some sort of computer genius.”_

_“Y-yeah. I’m a programmer actually.”_

_Yukimaru pointed to the screen. “So do you have any computer games on here?”_

_“Um, I actually only just fixed this computer. I haven’t had a chance to look through its data base yet.”_

_Yukimaru sighed. “I’m bored out of my mind staying inside like this. I was hoping I could at least play a strategy game or something.”_

_“I didn’t know you liked strategy games.”_

_Yukimaru turned his head in Chihiro’s direction. “Just because I’m in a gang doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.”_

_Chihiro waved his hands in front of himself. “No, that’s not what I was trying to say!” His face went completely red._

_“Chill out, it was a joke. Truth is it’s hard to talk to the rest of the gang about anything but motorcycles. So I wanted something else to do.” Yukimaru stared at the computer again._

_“I understand that.”_

_Shouts echoed throughout the building, jerking them both out of their conversation. Yukimaru instantly sprung into action. He dashed out of the apartment and headed toward the screams._

_Chihiro didn’t want to be left behind so he ran after the biker without even thinking. Mondo and Kiyotaka were also in the hallway. They all headed downstairs where the screams came from._

_Horror filled Chihiro’s being when they reached the lobby. The front door had been breached and five Monokuma had stormed the place. They had already slaughter ten or more of The Crazy Diamonds and just took down another._

_Chihiro dropped to his knees. He wanted to bust out crying, but was too scared to even do that._

_Mondo, Taka and Yukimaru didn’t hesitate. They charged at the invaders, cutting them down before they could take another life. When Mondo smashed the last Monokuma to bits he ordered for members to seal off the entrance before more pollution got inside the building._

_Mondo trembled at what had happened to members of his gang. Even with that anger and shame Mondo acted as a proper leader should and ensured the safety of those who were still alive. He did the best he could for the dead as well._

_Taka would escort Chihiro back to his room where he would cry for the rest of the night. He had been useless. He couldn’t do anything at all._

_A few days later, there was a knock on his door. He crawled himself out of bed to see who it was. Chihiro wiped his eyes to see Yukimaru who had the remains of a Monokuma. “I have a favor to ask.”_

_“What is it?” Chihiro sniffled, trying not to cry anymore._

_“Do you think you can analyze this thing?”_

_“What good would that do?”_

_“Someone had to have made these things. If we know who did it maybe we can figure out how to protect ourselves in the future.”_

_That was… correct. Chihiro’s tears dyed up. By understanding the Monokuma they could come up with proper defenses so that horrible night wouldn’t be repeated. He could actually do something to help out. He could finally be more than the weak guy in the background._

_“If you do this I’ll teach how to fight.”_

_Those words caught Chihiro’s attention._

_“You’re a small guy like me so we have to fight differently from guys like Mondo and Ishimaru. I can teach you how to do it.”_

_That winter was a hard one for Chihiro. He continued to train with Mondo and Taka when they weren’t busy. He then was trained by Yukimaru who told him to call him Takemichi. Takemichi showed Chihiro various ways to get one over on his opponents, how to use their weight against them and how to throw a proper punch. Between that he created his AI Alter Ego and ran through the programming of the Monokuma._

_Chihiro was able to learn that the Monokuma could only be made by the Towa Group who had this advancement in robotics. He also managed to extract the blueprints of the Monokuma with Alter Ego’s help. Mondo wanted to go after the bastards, but the others reminded him how dangerous it would be to go outside. It wouldn’t be until the spring that Towa Group created the air purifiers that would allow them to finally leave that place._

_In the meantime, Chihiro continued to work hard which was a surprise to no one inside of the apartment building. Mondo and Kiyotaka especially praised him. His hair however grew long and it made him feel like he was pretending to be a girl all over again. He decided to ask Takemichi to cut it for him._

_“Can you give me something really masculine like you and Mondo?”_

_Takemichi cut Chihiro’s hair down a bit. He then used some gel he managed to find to comb the sides back and made the top swoop up and around like a wave to keep the hair out of his eyes. The new look along with the clothes really made Chihiro feel like he was a part of The Crazy Diamonds. Takemichi then decided to give him the pair of brass knuckles that he carried on him._

_\---_

_Cheers erupted through the crowd. One of The Crazy Diamonds lay flat out on the ground. Chihiro stood over the man practically out of breath. He had taken a few hits himself, but he managed._

_Even though Mondo and Taka didn’t want him to get involved in the daily fights that happened at the apartment to relieve the boredom of the place, he did and managed to win his first fight. It was a close one. His opponent had both size and strength on his side. Chihiro had speed and Takemichi’s training. That was what clenched it._

_Chihiro found his friends in the crowd of bikers. Mondo smiled at him and gave a thumbs up. Taka was too busy crying into his sleeve. Then he saw Takemichi in front of the two. He gave a faint smile._

_Chihiro ran up to him, wrapping him into a hug. “It’s all thanks to you. Thank you so much for training me.” For the first time Chihiro felt like he could stand up for himself._

_“It was your own hard work that did it,” Takemichi told him._

_Chihiro laughed. He pulled back to look at the other boy. He was such a great guy. He was just so thankful to have him around. He wanted Takemichi to stay by his side and without thinking he kissed him on the lips._

_Takemichi’s body stiffened._

_That’s when Chihiro realized what he was doing. He was kissing another guy right in front of an entire biker gang. Chihiro pulled his head back. His cheeks tinted red when he looked at Takemichi. “I didn’t mean to-”_

_Takemichi yanked on Chihiro’s jacket. He kissed him back!_

_Chihiro could hear gasp, whistles and cat calls all around him, but he didn’t care. He felt complete._

\---

                The drill of the Mage Robot shot down at Chihiro. Chihiro jumped forward, avoiding it. He was going to get that remote no matter what. He dashed toward the staff that held Monaca.

                The Ultimate Programmer scaled the remains of the robot, getting up onto its chest. He leaped off of it. He slammed his fist across Monaca’s face that sent her right out of her chair. The little girl let go of the remote.

                Chihiro grabbed it. He had it close to his chest, turning his back to the ground. His body smacked against the floor, bouncing up and falling onto his side. The young programmer let out a grunt.

                He held back his tears. He couldn’t cry now. He needed to save Mondo and the rest of his friends. He rolled over onto his hands and knees. He searched around to find Kiyondo. The former hall monitor was fighting hard against the remaining Monokuma that were on his side of the room.

                Chihiro pushed himself up onto his feet, running toward him. “Kiyondo, I got the remote! Help me get to my computer.”

                “You got it!” Kiyondo sliced through a wave of Monokuma with a single swing. The man was cut and worn, but refuse to give up to the army of evil teddy bears. He pushed through to guide the way.               

               Chihiro examined the remote in his hands. Based on what he could tell the controls weren’t overly complication at least not for him. He pressed a few buttons to get the Monokuma in the room to stop attacking.

                Kiyondo finished cutting through the Monokuma that stood between them and the computer.

                Chihiro ran ahead of him. He dropped down to his knees, opening the computer. He plugged in the controller. ‘Alter Ego, start up the program we worked on,’ he typed in.

                “Right away, Master.” The program began to run, overriding the control’s fail safes and encryptions. The program soon rewrote the other program entirely. First it shut off the Monokuma helmets, unlatching them from the children’s heads. The bombs inside the helmets were then disconnected from the power source of the Monokuma. At last the Monokuma were each shut down, falling like files. All of this happened in the span of five minutes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro has done it!
> 
> So what do you think? 
> 
> What do you think of how much Chihiro has change and his relationship with Takemichi? 
> 
> I look forward to what you all have to say. 
> 
> I'm waiting on some important news today so I could use all the encouragement I can get right now.


	14. Just Monaca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Monaca.

                “Ok, exposition time.” Takemichi walked up to the crying Monaca. He yanked her by her hair, pulling her up to her knees. “You better start explaining why you did all of this.”

                “Takemichi, don’t be so rough with her,” Kiyotaka said. The boy had returned back to normal.

                “This little brat is responsible for killing who knows how many with her actions maybe even Mondo so she better start explaining or hair pulling will be the least of her problems.” He tightened his grip on her.

                “Fine… I’ll talk,” Monaca cried.

                Takemichi let go of her. “Begin.”

                Tears were still in the young girl’s eyes. “Monaca was born as an outsider in her family. When Monaca smiled everyone stopped smiling, when Monaca made a joke everyone freezes. Monaca was more brilliant than her papa or her big brother and they hated her for it.                 

                “So one day Monaca faked an accident and was put in a wheelchair. The wheelchair was inconvenient, but Monaca gained much because of it. People would do stuff for Monaca, she gained the Warriors of Hope and even papa and big brother were a little nicer because they thought they caused it.”

                “You lied to your own family like that?” Kiyotaka questioned.

                “Monaca didn’t have a choice. In order to survive those were the lengths Monaca had to go to. Then one day Monaca decided to play a prank with the other Warriors of Hope. In order to end their suffering they were going to jump from the roof of Hope’s Peak Elementary School’s roof.”

                “How is that a prank?” Chihiro cried.

                “Oh, Monaca wasn’t really going to jump.”

                “And the other children?” Takemichi crossed his arms, glaring at the girl.

                “It wasn’t like anyone wanted them anyway. The “hero” guy was beaten constantly by his papa, the “fighter” was touched by pedophiles, and the others were no less hated and used as test subjects. If Monaca lost all her friends then people would feel even sorrier for Monaca.

                “Buuuuttt… that’s when Junko Enoshima showed up to stop us. She told us if we didn’t want our lives then to give them to her. She made the others believe she actually cared about them, but all Junko really cared about was Monaca’s position in Towa Group.

                “So Big Sis Junko kidnapped us and showed us a good time.” Monaca’s face etched into a creepy expression that sent a chill down each of the boys’ spines. “Big Sis Junko showed the Warriors of Hope how to kill adults and gave them the dream of a child only paradise. Those idiots ate it up, killing their own parents in the process.” Monaca’s face returned to normal.

                “N-no way,” Chihiro gasped.

                “To kill one’s own parents is unforgivable.” Kiyotaka pointed a finger at Monaca. Despite him trying to act firm he quivered in terror from the young girl.

                “Shut up! Parents. Are. Useless. Dumb. Worthless. Pest. Who. Should. All. Die!” Monaca began throwing a fit.

                “Enough.” Takemichi yanked the back of her hair to shut her up. “From what you been saying you weren’t fooled by Enoshima.”

                “Ouch, let go.”

                “Talk or I’ll pull harder.”

                “No, Monaca wasn’t fooled. In fact Monaca was inspired. The way Big Sis Junko could easily manipulate everyone around her was amazing. So of course Monaca wanted to help her anyway she could.”

                Takemichi let go of her hair. “Why would Towa Group go along with this?”

                “I lied. I told the adults I wanted to create futuristic robots that could be used for domestic help and emergency workers. So long as Towa Group was making money no one bothered me. Monaca was able to mass produce the Mister Monokuma in time to increase The Incident. By the time papa figured it out Big Sis Junko blackmailed him.”

                Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow. “How exactly did she do that?”

                “If it was exposed that Towa Group were responsible for the Monokuma their company would be brought down,” Chihiro said.

                “That’s right. In the end papa saw it as a business opportunity. He helped the Despairs and then sold weapons to fight against the Monokuma. Why do you think the air purifier the Towa Group made work so well? They help create the problem in the first place.”

                Kiyotaka balled up his fists. He clenched his teeth. “Such underhanded tactics! How could Towa Group not care about all the lives they were wiping out? What good is a name with such dishonor?”

                “More importantly you expect us to buy this? That one teenage girl set into motion all these events. Start telling the truth or I’ll show you what real pain really is.” Takemichi glared at the sitting girl.      

                “Don’t call Monaca a lair. You told me to talk.”

                “The Tragedy started because of the massive riot at Hope’s Peak Academy and the Ultimate Despairs.”

                “Who do you think incited those riots?”

                “Huh?”

                “Who do you think truly leads the Ultimate Despairs? Big Sis Junko outwitted the entire world. That’s why Monaca respects her so much. It’s why Monaca wants to help her with her goals.”

                “If that’s the case earlier you said something about capturing Class 78. Why?”

                Monaca puffed up her cheeks.

                “Do I have to pull your hair again?”

                “Big Sis Junko wanted to play a game with her former classmates. She said it would be the most despair inducing game ever. She had been working on the board to play it on for a whole year. All she needed now were the players. She told Monaca whoever brought the most members in would be her favorite.”

                “Bring in? We came here on our own,” Chihiro said.

                Monaca placed her finger under her cheek. She rolled her big green eyes up. “Oh, you think so. Monaca made sure to bait each member of the 78th class with something they couldn’t resist based on the data she was sent. You all fascinated Big Sis so much I had to be the one who captured you all.”

                “Then I guess these other Warriors of Hope were your pawns?” Takemichi said.

                “That right. Monaca told the other Warriors of Hope it was time to build our paradise after I had lured you all in because Monaca wanted to play with Class 78 too and see what Big Sis Junko saw in each of them.”

                “Let me see if I understand this,” Kiyotaka spoke. “Junko wanted us for some sort of game, but you wanted to test us first?”

                “Hmm,… yep. Monaca wouldn’t have killed you or anything. The goal was only to test you then capture you all to ship off, but the Warriors of Hope totally failed Monaca. That’s why as each one lost I had them killed by the Monokuma children.”

                The creepy expression returned to Monaca’s face. “They were worthless both to Monaca and Big Sis Junko. So what’s wrong with getting rid of the unloved?”

                “How can anyone be so cruel?” Tears threatened to overwhelm Chihiro.

                “Your crimes are unforgivable. To treat your own allies in such a manner when they gave their all,” Kiyotaka shouted.

                “You didn’t do any better,” Takemichi reminded her.

                Monaca puffed out her cheeks, glaring at the boy. “Monaca did so. Monaca caught two of them and it would have been four if Mister Magic Uniform didn’t stand in Monaca’s way.”

                “Wait, who did you capture?” Kiyotaka questioned.

                Monaca went quiet.

                Takemichi yanked her hair.

                “Ow, Monaca captured Mister Byakuya Togami and Miss Toko Fukawa.”

                “Where are they?” Chihiro ordered.

                “In the house. You ran right by them to get here.”

\---

                “No, this is a lie,” Kotoko shouted at the screen. “She’s lying. Big Sis Junko loved all of us. She’s nothing, but a traitor who should eat her own poop and die!”

                Sakura, Aoi, and Yasuhiro stood behind her to look at the TV screen. All of them were war torn and beaten from the battle they had endure. “Wake up, kid,” Yasuhiro said.

                “We thought Junko was our friend too,” Aoi started to cry into her hands. Yasuhiro rubbed her back.

                “This revelation is beyond horrific. Junko Enoshima is the whole world’s enemy.” Sakura had her arms folded across her chest.

\---

                “Monaca,” Masaru cried.

                “Did we truly mean that little to her?” Nagisa said. His head down unable to look at the screen.

                The rest of the group did. “That girl is so horrible,” Komaru said. “How can she possibly act like that and think its ok? Doesn’t she understand what she’s been putting people through?”

                “Unfortunately, I believe she doesn’t care. All she cares about is pleasing Junko Enoshima,” Kyoko said.

                “It’s as if she worships her,” Usagi-senpai spoke.

                “How many of these crazy chicks do we have to deal with?” Leon stood up, holding his injured arm. His cheeks were cut from a splitter of the broken bat.

                “How Junko twisted her and the other Warriors of Hope is unforgivable. She has to be stopped,” Makoto spoke up. 

                Kyoko wrapped her hand around her chin. “We need to figure out where they are. We can meet up with the others there.” Kyoko looked over at the two crying warriors. “So how about it? Are you willing to tell us where it is now?”

\---

                Takemichi stuck out his hand. “Key to the jail now.”

                “Noooo, that’s all Monaca has left. She has to at least ship them to Big Sis.”

                “I said hand it over.”

                “You have to strip search Monaca first.”

                “Don’t make me, kid.”

                A loud crack came from the ceiling. Takemichi and Monaca looked up to see the ceiling had cracked greatly from the wall that had crumbled earlier. The cracks in the ceiling gave way. Falling stone rained down the middle of the room.

                Takemichi quickly ran on instinct to avoid the debris. Monaca on the other hand seemed too stun to move or…she smiled. The heavy stones crashed down on her young body. Dust rose up in a cloud.

                Monokuma heads rolled across the floor. Their bodies crushed by the rubble. The remains of Mage Robot had also been crushed by the caved in ceiling. The dust cloud rolled out through the fallen wall.

                Kiyotaka lowered his arms down from around his face. He coughed up dust. His eyes fell on the pile of rubble. His crimson pupils trembled. “Takemichi, Monaca!”

                Takemichi stepped out from around the rubble. “I’m fine. I can’t say the same for the girl.”

                Chihiro dashed for his boyfriend. He slammed into him, hugging him. Takemichi barely caught them so they wouldn’t fall. The white boy hugged him back.

                Kiyotaka ran up to the pile of broken stones. “We need to hurry she could still be alive.”

                “Good riddance if you ask me,” Takemichi said.

                Chihiro looked up at Takemichi. “Takemichi, she’s just a kid.”

                “Who knew full well what she was doing. How many of my friends and family were killed by her Monokuma? That girl was evil itself.”

                A blood pool flowed out from underneath the debris.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Monaca is now dead at last. So what do you think of the end of this battle?


	15. Declaration of Hope and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Class 78 to gather.

                “Sorry if I’m breaking the mood, Master. But it looks like you’re being broadcasted to the whole city,” Alter Ego spoke up.

                The three boys looked in the direction of the computer. Chihiro let go of Takemichi. He returned to his laptop. ‘What are you talking about?’ he typed.

                “Well, I managed to connect to the network here via the controller Monaca made. It seems she hijacked the airwaves of the entire city to broadcast your fight.”

                Chihiro looked around the room. He spotted a security camera attached to the balcony. “Over there.” He pointed at the camera so Takemichi and Kiyotaka knew where it was.

                “Also it seems Monaca wasn’t lying about your friends being here.” Security cameras showing the 78th in various locations of the city came up on the screen. Based on the feed Chihiro’s classmates were exhausted and injured from fighting waves of Monokuma. Chihiro looked through the feeds, stopping at Mondo and The Crazy Diamonds. There were less of them, but Mondo was still alive.

                Chihiro looked up from the screen. “We need a place to meet up.”

                “Yes, but where exactly?” Kiyotaka questioned. “Is there any place that hasn’t been greatly affected by the attacks?”

                “If you want a place with the lowest body count then it would be our current location. Every place else is litter with corpses and Monokuma.”

                “Then we meet them outside the ship then,” Takemichi said.

                “Yes, fine idea.” Kiyotaka turned toward the camera. “Former members of the Hope’s Peak Academy class 78, please report to the airship Excalibur currently docked in Towa Hills of the Towa residence.”

                “Kiyotaka, they’re hurt. They should probably tend to themselves first,” Chihiro said.

                Kiyotaka balled up his fist. Tears ran down his face. “Yes, of course! How could I be so heartless! Please, tend to any injuries you have first then when you feel up to it come and meet us!”

                Chihiro stood up. “We should get going. There’s nothing more we can do here.”

\---

                “Wait, Kyoko!”

                Kyoko turned around to face Makoto and the rest of her group. “What is it?”

                “We still need to find our parents,” Komaru spoke up.

                “Our best chance at finding them is to meet up with the others,” Kyoko spoke matter-of-fact. “Chihiro can access every camera in the city. It’s our best chance rather than running around blindly.”

                “Good point, let’s meet up with the others,” Makoto replied. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”

                “That’s great and all, but how about we find a place to actually heal up.” Leon had one eye closed, he held his side. The boy looked more wounded than the others considering he was forced into close combat when the others got to keep their distance during the attack. Nakajima helped keep him propped up on his feet.

                “I can patch you up here.” Usagi-senpai held her backpack in her arms. She unzipped the top to pull out a first aid kit.

                “You had that the whole time?” Leon questioned.

                “It didn’t seem like you needed a healer.”

                “Does this look like a video game to you?”

\---

                The ground shook with an explosion.

                Toko grabbed her head, screaming. “What’s going on now?”

                “Who knows?” Her master sat on the bed in their cell. Footsteps descended down the steps.

                Toko hugged herself.

                A short white haired teen she didn’t recognize came into view. The boy looked like he just went through a battlefield. He turned toward them that made Toko tremble. “Who are you? Another one of Monaca’s Warriors of Hope?”  

                The boy glared at her. His eyes were colder than winter.

                Toko became even more frighten.

                “Well?” her master spoke.

                “Do I look like one of those brats to you?”

                “Why would we ask otherwise?” Her master’s voice became colder. He was right naturally. Who would ask that question otherwise?

                “You know if Chihiro and Kiyotaka hadn’t asked me to rescue you I’d leave you here to rot.”

                “Wait, what?” This guy knew her classmates?

                The boy pulled out a lock pick from his pocket. “I’m Takemichi Yukimaru, Mondo Oowada’s personal bodyguard and Chihiro’s boyfriend.” He got to work on the lock.

                “So Chihiro found a guy as short as herself did she,” her master mused. “How nice.”

                Looking at the younger teen she had to admit her master was correct. The boy was around the same height as the Ultimate Programmer. But who knew a girl like Chihiro was into bikers. He was sort of cute so she could see how her classmate fell for him. Not that he remotely compared to her master.

                Yukimaru finished picking the lock. The cell door opened with a click. The bodyguard pulled the cell door fully open. “Chihiro is a guy.” The boy held an emotionless expression.

                Toko shirked.

                “What are you talking about? Chihiro is clearly-”

                “Chihiro is a guy. I would know. We’ve been together for the past five months,” Yukimaru interrupted her master. He pointed toward the stairs. “Now let’s go. They’re waiting for you.” The boy headed up.

                Toko tilted her head in utter confusion. Small little Chihiro was actually a…a….a GUY!

\---

                “Seriously, they couldn’t have picked to meet up in front of the house instead,” Leon complained. He finished ascending the circular slope that lead up to the roof of Towa’s family mansion.

                “I do admit that would have been more effective,” Kyoko said. She came up after him. Following her were Makoto and Sayaka. They had the others wait at the hotel they found along the way since this was to be a reunion among their classmates.

                By the time the four arrived Chihiro, Kiyotaka, Byakuya, Toko, Sakura, Aoi and Yasuhiro were all there waiting on the platform.

                “So you finally arrived.” Byakuya pushed up his glasses.

                “Yo, you guys.” Yasuhiro waved to them with his bandage arm.

                Sakura had her arms folded across her chest. “It’s good to see you all again.”

                “It’s great to see you all too,” Makoto said, smiling.

                “Since you guys are here we’re just missing Celes, Mondo, and Hifumi,” Aoi spoke.

                “How long do we have to wait for them?” Toko chewed on her nails, frustrated by the situation.

                “They better show up fast. I’m losing my patients,” Byakuya stated.

                Yasuhiro rubbed his chin. He looked off toward the ship with one eye close. “You know I have this feeling they’re enter with a big bang.”

                “Oh, please,” Byakuya scoffed.

                “Y-yeah, what kind of big entrance could they possibly make?” Toko pointed her shaky finger at the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

                Five minutes later the roar of an engine came from below. They all looked toward the opening to the roof. A motorcycle flew out. It hit the ground, making a sharp turn in the middle of the group. Mondo was on top of the bike with Hifumi clutching to him for dear life and Celes in the side car.

                “Sorry, it took so long. Took forever to find my ride and fill her up,” Mondo explained.

                “Honestly, was riding in like a maniac truly necessary?” Celes spoke.

                “Shut up, you’re the one who didn’t want to walk. And Hifumi let go already we’re here.”

                Hifumi jumped back, holding up his arms. “Yes, I’m sorry!”

                Mondo got off his bike. He headed over to Kiyotaka and Chihiro who both cried with relief at seeing the biker gang leader. “So why did you call us all here?”

                “Wait, didn’t you hear the broadcast on the TVs?” Kiyotaka questioned.

                “I didn’t have time to watch TV! All I heard was your voice telling me to come here. I was too busy fighting Monokuma and rescuing people.”

                “Ah, how are The Crazy Diamonds?”

                Mondo bowed his head, going silent.

                “Bro?”

                “Half of them ended up dead. I wasn’t able to keep up with all of them in all the damn chaos.”

                Kiyotaka turned his head away. Frustration vibrated through the former hall monitor’s body. “We weren’t fast enough.” Tears ran down his face.

                Mondo shook his head. “For now… let’s not worry about that. Where’s Takemichi?”

                “He’s in the airship. He wanted to give us some space to talk,” Chihiro wiped away his tears.

                “Then catch me up. What happened?”

                Chihiro and Kiyotaka explained to their entire class how they stopped the manufacturing of the Monokuma robots and the defeat of Monaca Towa.

                “E-Enoshima, is behind all this?” Hifumi spoke in complete disbelief.

                “She’s a fashion diva for fuck’s sake,” Mondo yelled. “How the hell could she possibly be behind all this?”

                “Actually, I’ve been investigating Junko Enoshima for some time,” Kyoko spoke up. “She is without a doubt the leader of the Ultimate Despairs and the one who started the riots back at Hope’s Peak Academy. As a matter of fact the whole reason I came here in the first place was to find all of you.”

                “Find us for what exactly?” Byakuya questioned.

                “I want to take down Junko Enoshima,” Kyoko spoke plainly. “So long as she’s able to run wild the world will never return back to normal.”

                Toko grabbed her braids, trembling. “You can’t really expect us to fight. She has a whole army at her back.”

                “The Monokuma and the Warriors of Hope are out of commission. We were capable of doing that split apart. Imagine what we could do together,” Makoto said.

                “That’s easy for you to say. Y-you weren’t capture.” Toko glared at the Lucky Student.

                “The fact is Junko Enoshima wants us for something,” Kyoko said. “This is at least the second attempt.”

                “What do you mean?” Byakuya questioned.

                Sayaka stepped forward. “Two of the Ultimate Despairs came after me during one of my concerts. Leon and I barely escaped.”

                “So we can either fight against her or let her have her way,” Kyoko told them.

                The Ultimates looked at one another.

                Aoi stepped forward. “Even if you’re right I have to find my brother first. He’s the whole reason I came here.”

                “My mom too,” Yasuhiro said.

                “All of our families were,” Sakura spoke.

                Mondo turned his head back toward them. “You don’t need to worry about them.”

                “Yes, Oowada rescued them along with us during the attack,” Hifumi said.

                “I didn’t rescue all of them. Some of those guys found that hideout on their own.”

                “Wait, what hideout are you guys talking about?” Makoto asked.

                Mondo turned around to face the others. “The adults hid in the sewers once those damn Monokuma took over the city, your families along with them.” Mondo returned his attention back to Kiyotaka and Chihiro. “By the way, I don’t think that Monaca chick lured us here by attacking The Crazy Diamonds. Turns out both of your old men are still alive and kicking.” 

                “Huh?” both said at once.

                “Guess we just missed her messages because we kept moving around so damn much.”

                New tears came to the boys’ eyes, this time in joy. They each grabbed Mondo, crying into him. Instead of yelling at them Mondo patted both their heads.

               “With that new tidbit of knowledge I like to ask again. Will all of you help me defeat Junko Enoshima?” Kyoko asked.

                Byakuya adjusted his glasses. “Who gets to be the leader?”

                “Is that really important right now?” Aoi asked.

                “It is important to establish a ranking system to be most effective.”

                “That’s right. Master, is so smart.” Toko clasped her hands together, blushing.

                Yasuhiro scratched the side of his head. “Shouldn’t we get our families out of the sewers first?”

                “That is a valid point. From experience I can tell you that place is absolutely horrible,” Celestia covered her nose.

\---

                “As you can see Monaca’s plan failed spectacularly. She not only failed to bring a single one in she also bought your former classmates all together.”

                Junko gazed at the photographs she had been handed by the white haired chump. Each one depicted the 78th students winning over Monaca’s forces. Two showed the deaths of Jataro Kemuri and Monaca herself.

                “Talk about disappointing.” Junko threw the photographs into the air. “I thought those kids would put up a better fight than that and after all the hard work I put into training them to be perfect adult killers. Totally despair inducing.”

                She turned the inactive Monokuma in her lap around to face her. “So that’s why all the Monokuma suddenly stopped working.” She looked pass the bear to the two who brought her the news, Nagito Komaeda and Mahiru Koizumi who bowed before her.

                “I suppose our only option now is for all of us to work together,” Komaeda senpai looked up at her with swirl pattern of despair in his eyes. “They created a new sense of hope. The only way to overcome them and begin the Killing Game is for Ultimate Despair to fight as one.”

                “The combine force of Ultimate Despair won’t lose,” Koizumi senpai spoke. “You will have your killing game, Lady Junko.”

                “Are you two both stupid?”

                The two fools looked at her dumbfounded.

                “Forget the killing game. This is going to be way more fun.” Junko played with the Monokuma’s arms. “My friends have fought against despair and won by their own hands not once, but twice. They have declared war on us.”

              Junko stood up on her feet. Her fist rested on her hips and a crown was on her head. “So we must respond in kind.”

                “But Junko what about all the preparations we’ve made for the Killing Game?” Mukuro reminded her.

                “Miss Yukizome, slap her for me.”

                The former school teacher pimp slapped the Ultimate Soldier. It was hard enough for the cheek to sting red.

                “Very good. Now where was I? Ah, yes. We will be playing a new game.” Junko then lifted the Monokuma doll in front of her face. “Those little gumdrop friends of mine will represent Hope for the entire world while we represent Despair. The last group standing will be the winner.”

                Junko lowered the bear, seemingly returned to normal. “Oh, yeah since they had their whole declaration of war moment we should have one too I guess,” Junko sat back down in her throne. She stayed quiet for a few seconds then-

                She lifted the bear in front of her face again. “Ah, yes. There are currently two Pillars of Hope in this world. We’ll start with the other one first and then deal with my classmates.”

                Junko put the Monokuma down in the throne. She descended down the staircase. “While you guys do that me and sissy are gonna hit the town. I need to meet up with somebody.” The Ultimate Despairs parted before her like the red sea. Junko headed out of the room with Mukuro following her like a dog following their master.

                “So who do you have to meet?” her big sis asked.

                “Don’t be stupid, Mukuro. That should be obvious.”

\---

                “So who exactly is Lady Junko talking about? Who must we defeat?” Mikan clasped her hands together as she watched her beloved leave the room.

                Fuyuhiko stepped up beside her. His hands tucked inside his pockets. “Idiot. We’re going after Future Foundation.”

                “Destroying Future Foundation talk about ruining hope,” Kazuichi chuckled. “I have all kinds of inventions I’ve wanted to try out.”

                Red sparks flew from Nekomaru’s eyes. “The mission’s clear. We don’t back down until every last Future Foundation member is wiped off the planet.”

                The cobra wrapped around Gundham’s neck hissed. “Then we should get started right away. Lady Junko shouldn’t have to wait long for her true game to begin.”

                Miss Yukizome clapped her hands together. She smirked. “Good luck, everyone. I’m sure you all will do amazing things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Hope Arc. 
> 
> Time to begin the Despair Arc. 
> 
> What do you think?


	16. Erotic Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Despair arch has begun. 
> 
> Warning: Rape and Murder in this chapter.

                “Ah, yes…yes!”

                “No, stop…Ah, Ahh, AHHHH! STOP IT!”

                Her large tits bounced inside her nurse’s uniform.

                “More, ah…you’re so hard, sir.”

                Her inner walls clenched around the hard thing. Her juices flowed over the shaft.

                The bandage man screamed. His shrunken pupils shook in terror and fear.

                Mikan looked right into them as she rode him. Her body burning up from the despair she saw in them. For her beloved Junko she would sleep with every man on the planet.

                “Oh…yes.” He hit just the right spot inside her.

                “No, ge-get off! YOU CRAZY BITCH!”

                She must have injected him with too many drugs. No, there was no such thing. Even when medicine had dangerous side effects medicine healed all sickness and the whole world was sick. She had to cure it. Her hands rested on his chest.

                Mikan threw up her head, closing her eyes. Yes, despair sex was the greatest sex one could experience.

                She rocked her hips.

                She could hear him cry.

                “Almost there.”

                His heart must have been racing at inhuman levels by now. He coughed. She could feel blood fly onto her clothes and skin. He gurgled.

                Mikan was so turned on. She picked up her pace until…

                He was dead.

                Mikan moaned in ecstasy. It wasn’t enough. Not yet. More she needed to give more men this.

                She got off the fresh made corpse. She rolled it off her operating table. It fell into the pile with the others, each one’s death different yet similar.

                The Ultimate Despair Nurse stepped off from the other side. The buttons around her cleavage finally gave way for her tits to be fully exposed. Sweat dripped down her hot skin. Her breathing hadn’t calm down.

                “Who’s next?” Mikan looked at the three living men who were still in the room. Each one had been bound by gauze and set up against a wall to watch each successful treatment.

                Mikan got down on all fours like a kitty cat. She crawled over to the man in the middle. If she remembered right this one was the assistant of the head of this division. He certainly needed a treatment.

                Swirls formed in her eyes. Sweet despair as her beloved demanded. She shook her hips. Cum from her other patients dripped out from between her legs. A breath came out of her lips.

                She stroked the man’s cheek. He was shivering. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. I have all sorts of tools to make you feel good.” She reached into one of her pockets to pull out a scalpel. She bought the sharp blade between them.

                The man shook even more. His pupils shrunk. A cold sweat broke out on his face. He was unable to speak because of the duck tape over his mouth.

                Mikan moved closer, getting into his lap. “There’s no need to worry. I have lots of experience. If you can’t breathe while we do it I can open a hole in your neck no problem.” She made a motion to slice his neck without actually doing it. That came later.

                “Let’s get started… you’ve waited long enough.” She licked her lips.

                The sexy nursed pulled out a syringe with a “special” dose inside. A smile crept on her face when-

                A foot went across her face. The poor nurse was sent across the floor. Her tools dropped along the way. “That’s far enough, you disgusting despair.”

                Mikan whipped her head back in the direction of her assaulter. It was none other than Seiko Kimura, the Ultimate Pharmacist. Mikan bit down on her teeth, rubbing her injured cheek. “Why are you standing in the way of these men proper treatment? They need my help.”

                “Enough, you’re coming with me, Mikan Tsumiki.” Kimura’s eye became a beastly purple. She charged at the nurse.   

\---

                “You have a lot of nerve to come here.” Even as he sat in the shadows his crimson eyes shined through. Why such a perfect being chose to waste his time sitting in this dump was something even the Great Junko Enoshima could not understand.

                Junko and Mukuro stopped short of the shadow the Ultimate Hope sat in. Junko clapped her hands together. Her eyes went completely into fangirl mode. “Kamukura, you didn’t give me much choice. Every time I call you, you just ignore me. Don’t you know how much that hurts me?” Junko wiped away fake tears. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to track you down?”

                “I should kill you right now,” he responded.

                Mukuro instantly got defensive. She pulled out an army knife and was prepared to step between her two betters.

                Junko simply went back to normal. “Why’s that?”

                “You promised me that despair would keep me entertain, yet once despair becomes the norm it’s just as predictable as peace. I’m completely bored.” His frustrations were clear on his face. If Junko didn’t respond correctly he really would end her.

                “There are totally things I didn’t predict.”

                “What are you talking about? You schemes went exactly as planned. The entire world is full of despair.”

                “Oh, right you left before that part. It seems my old classmates managed to escape Hope’s Peak Academy before I could seal them inside for my latest killing game. Not to mention there are like two Pillars of Hope who are keeping the entire world from falling into the rabbit hole of Despair and chaos.”

                “And why should I care?”

                “Because you said you were bored. What better way to erase that boredom and prove which side is stronger than helping me out now?”

                Kamakura kept his eyes on her. Eventually, he stood up like the proud man he was. “I’ll do it, but if this proves boring as well I will kill you.”

                Junko pumped her fist into the air. “Alright! Future Foundation is so going down.”

                Kamakura walked past the twins.

                “Looks like things are going your way, Junko,” Mukuro said.

                “Duh? This war is going to be way more fun than a silly killing game. I can just image it now.” Junko’s voice grew more dramatic. She rested the back of her hand on her forehead. “The students of hope determine to save the world from their despair inducing upperclassmen. They struggle, they run, they fight determine to take back what they’ve lost.”

                Junko interlocked her hands together, lowering her head. “They lose friend after friend, lover upon lover until there is on one left. The last person crying out for mercy or an explanation, but it never gets comes.”

                “That’s quite the scene.”

                Junko brought her hands to her hips. “I know, right? And don’t worry, sis, you’ll totally get in on the despair by killing Naegi.”

                “Wait, what do you mean?”

                Junko leaned in on her twin. “Don’t play dumb. I totally know you have the hots for the guy. Which is why I’m giving you the opportunity to kill him yourself, but you better do it fast don’t want those other chumps to beat you to it.” 

                The Ultimate Fashion Diva could already see the despair in her big sister’s eyes. It brought a smile to her face. “You’re going to kill Makoto Naegi personally and it’s going to be glorious. Never say I wasn’t nice to ya, sis.”

                She slapped Mukuro on the butt. “Now hurry up. We have a lot of despair to plan.” Junko headed out of the building with Mukuro trailing behind. It seemed a little more of the soldier had died inside. Good, despair was the only thing worth having in this world.

\---

                Sonia stood before the smelly mechanic. The back of her hands rested on the skirt of her dress. The pink haired man was bent over his work desk, slaving over some sort of device. The workshop itself was barely lit that made it hard for her not to accidently step on something. “Have you finished what I requested, Kazuichi?”

                “You mean for that ‘grand plan’ of yours? No offense, Miss Sonia, but do you really think they’re going to fall for that?” The Ultimate Mechanic didn’t even bother to glance in her direction. Since becoming an Ultimate Despair the man thought less and less about those around him he was always more interested in what new invention he could make to create Despair.

                “Their very job is to suppress our actions,” Sonia explained. “They will show for the sake of the people. I will wipe them all out then.”

                Kazuichi pointed his wrench to the right of himself. “You’ll find it over there. You can have your men pick them up.”

                Sonia dared to step closer. “How much longer until you are finished with what you are currently working on?”

                “Another four hours.”

                “Then you can come with me.”

                That at last stopped the man from working. He glanced back at her. “Excuse me?”

                “This mission is too important to fail. The more of us involved the better our chances. We cannot fail Lady Junko’s expectations for us.”

                A smirk came to Kazuichi’s face. Even though he had to deal with the despair of wasting months on executions that would never be use he loved Junko more than anything. He may love her even more because of her impulsive decision. 

                Kazuichi faced her. “This can wait. I should make improvements to the devices you ordered. Don’t want any of those Foundation guys surviving. Lady Junko’s orders.”  A swirl pattern came into his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think so far of the despairs?


	17. Trap

                Sonia saw it well. It was so easy to see the panic in their eyes, the sweat that ran down the citizen’s trembling bodies. It was so easy to see from this distance that they wanted to cry, beg for their lives, run as far as their legs could carry them.

                The spotlight was completely on these three hundred and fifty people she had captured. They were the weakest of the weak: children, women, the elderly, and the injured. Some were even strong men once before her men caught them. They were now all bond and gagged in the middle of Paris.

                Cameras focused on these poor souls. So many innocent deaths on her hands would certainly bring great despair. After all as the former Ultimate Princess she should have been diplomatic about the entire situation. The fact she was killing these people for no reason at all made it even more despair inducing. 

                Such cruel despair. She could taste it on her tongue. She stood upon a balcony, looking down at the lowly trash below her. Sonia wrapped her hands around the cool metal railing. This night would be perfect.

                “Have you finished setting it up?” Sonia questioned.

                Below her the most destructive gun ever created was being installed on the platform below. The gun contained one thousand high caliber bullets. They would each rip the captured to pieces in less than ten minutes. The world would witness a great despair.

                The world needed this despair. Word had already begun to spread about the great victory in Towa City. The Monokuma were also out of commission. All they had were their own brainwashed soldiers and Kazuichi’s inventions to continue The Incident. They could not allow hope to grow in the people.

                Kazuichi gazed up at the princess. The madding swirls of despair in his eyes. “It’s all set, Miss Sonia.”

                “Attention, World! I understand you have come to the foolish belief from a single fight that hope still exists. Allow me, Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Despair Princess to enlighten you. This world belongs to despair and despair alone. These citizens of Paris shall be the proof because no one is coming to rescue them.”

                “So sit back and enjoy the despair.” Sonia threw her hand off to the side. “Begin the execution at once.”

                Spotlights that were on the sacrifices suddenly went out. The cameras were cut off as well. Sonia looked around. “What is going on? Who is interrupting my executions?”

                The sound of a door opening caught the princess’ attention. She spun around to see two men come out. She recognized them as Juzo Sakakura, the Ultimate Boxer and his second in command Kenji Tsuruhashi of Future Foundation’s police force. Sakakura instantly charged for her. His fist pulled back to take her out.

                Sonia backed into the railing.

                “Sir!” Kenji called out.

                A blade swooped down at the Ultimate Boxer. The buff man barely avoided the attack by spinning to one side. The blade was still fast enough to cut through his coat.

                Peko landed on her feet. She held her katana in a defensive position. Her eyes locked on her opponent.

                “So another Ultimate Despair was here. Fine, I’ll take both of you bitches on.” He stepped back, getting in a proper boxing stance. “I won’t lose to some bitch that has to resort to using weapons.”

                He went in to take her down.

                Peko however jumped back onto the railing. She dived back off of the railing.

                “What the-where do you think you’re going?” Sakakura charged for the railing. When he heard a gunshot and a scream from behind, he spun around.

                There inside the room that led to the balcony was Mukuro Ikusaba, pistol in hand as his second in command lay on the ground, bleeding through his chest. Sakakura narrowed his eyes. “You bitch.”

\---

                Down on the ground, several Division Six members flooded the square to takedown Ultimate Despair and their men. Bullets rained down on the police, cutting them down. Kazuichi had his Ultimate gun trained on them. A toothy smile spread across his face.

                When the fools tried to retreat, Kazuichi flipped a switch on the side of his massive weapon. Explosions went off throughout the many buildings, creating a crumbling burning wall that left them nowhere to go.

                His gun fired out every last bullet against the agents. The men were only doing their job. They were trying to save these poor people from their fate. They didn’t deserve to be cut down like livestock.

                Kazuichi laughed madly. He was fucking insane to be enjoying this, but this was the joy of being awaken to despair. To wipe hope off the map he needed to wreck it by his amazing inventions. Despair was like breathing to him. He couldn’t live without it.

                The Ultimate Despair Mechanic flipped another switch. Mini Monokuma flew from all corners of the city. They dive bombed the square. Explosions erupted killing agent and citizen alike.

                Kazuichi laughed even louder. Tears ran down his face as the heat swarmed around him.

\---

                The agents that had been cut off from the explosions turned to face Fuyuhiko and his Monokuma Mafia. The little man adjusted his hat. “Kill them.”

                The Monokuma Mafia aimed their Tommy guns, opening fire.

\---

                A fist broke through the floor of the balcony. The entire left side gave way that had Sakakura falling. Nekomaru rose up behind the boxer. He pulled the man into a bear hug. Red sparks flew from his eyes. An ugly smirked appeared on his face. “Nice to see you again, Sakakura.”

                “Cheap bastards!”

                Nekomaru flung them around so Sakakura crashed into the balcony below. Sakakura’s face slammed into the cement. He grunted in pain. He coughed up blood.

                Sakakura glared back at the Ultimate Despair. “Fight me fair and square you, bastard.”

                Nekomaru squeezed him tightly. “Fair and square? Don’t make me laugh. I’m a team player and the team wants you dead.”

                Sakakura struggled against him. “That’s not going to happen.”

                “Why?” Nekomaru brought his mouth close to the man’s ear. “Worried about your boyfriend? Well, you should. He’s out next target.”

                Sakakura struggled even harder. “Just what the hell are you bastards after?”

                “Simple. Wipe out every shitty member of Future Foundation.”

                Sakakura gritted his teeth. His body trembled in rage. He used every ouch of strength that remained inside him to break free. He slammed his fist right across the other man’s jaw that sent him, crashing into the glass door behind him.

                Sakakura went for a second swing. A blade flashed in the corner of his eye. He moved to avoid it with his ear being sliced in two. He screamed. He covered his ear. He glared at Peko who he had only realized was there.

                He balled up his other fist to punch her when a bullet went through his leg, dropping him down to one knee. He went to look up at Mukuro who fired into his shoulder.

                Sayaka fell back into the railing. Blood trickled from his mouth. “Even if you kill me here you won’t tear down Future Foundation. Not as long as we have-”

                Peko’s blade stabbed through his stomach. She glared down at him along with the other Ultimate Despairs. “Your ‘friend’ is already as good as dead. Our spy Chisa Yukizome will see to that.”

                “Yukizome? Stop your damn lies.” Sakakura coughed up blood. “She’s not one of you!”

                “Oh, yes she is. Who do you think taught us?” Nekomaru stated.

                “Its natural you want to deny it,” Peko responded. “Regardless, Kyosuke Munakata will die by her hands.” Peko removed her sword. She twirled around, slicing his neck.

\---

                The six Despairs gathered outside of the carnage. “Looks like your plan worked out,” Kazuichi said.

                “According to the reports from the others that makes a total of five divisions and their heads,” Fuyuhiko spoke. “That being said we still haven’t heard back from Mikan yet.”

                “She is a fool perhaps we should check on her,” Peko suggested.

               “We’ll give her some more time,” Mukuro spoke. “Junko wants Future Foundation destroyed as quickly as possible. Speaking of which, Junko doesn’t want our former classmates to know what we’re up to. Why did you make a broadcast to the entire world?”

                “It wasn’t actually the entire world,” Sonia informed the soldier. “The feed was going straight to Future Foundation only. I just needed them to take the bait.”

                Kazuichi laughed. “You sure got them good. I need to up my game or Lady Junko won’t notice me. I have to come up with something even greater than the Execution Gun.”

                “Heading back to the shop then?” Fuyuhiko crossed his arms.

                “No reason to stick around here.”

                “Be sure to come up with something truly twisted.” Sonia stepped in front of the mechanic. She thrust her face mere inches in front of his. “I want to see whatever you come up with first. I might be able to use it in my plans.”

                “I’ll do what I wan-”

                Sonia’s lips pushed against his that left him stun. She stepped back. “Understand me, filthy commoner?”

                Kazuichi blinked a few times as if to check if what just happened was real. He then let out a crazy laugh, holding his stomach. “Ok, sure. Whatever you want, Miss Sonia.” She smiled at this. Sonia certainly was a close second to their lovely goddess.

\---

                A relationship with a smelly mechanic would certainly bring Sonia despair. Plus he would be useful. For her goddess she would go to any lengths to reach even greater despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	18. Get It Together

                A knock came from the front door.

                “I’ll get it.” Makoto left the kitchen table to answer the door. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend standing in the hallway. “Sayaka, good morning. Did you want to have breakfast with us?” It had been two weeks since the battle for Towa City and each of the former 78 Class had moved into this apartment building with their families.

                Sayaka had her hands overlapped on her skirt. “No, thanks. Actually, I was wondering if we could go out for a little while so we can talk before the meeting?”

               “Sure thing.” Makoto looked back in at his family. “I’ll be back later you guys.” Makoto walked out of the apartment.

\---

                Leon stepped out his apartment. He needed to see about talking to Sayaka. They had never gotten the chance to talk alone since they met up with Kyoko. He needed to understand where they stood. He hated being in this weird place. He wasn’t sure how to talk to Makoto or anyone else because of it.

                He heard Makoto’s voice. He looked to the smaller boy’s apartment. The other boy and Sayaka headed toward the elevator together. His heart sunk. _I’m_ _a fucking moron_ , he thought. He turned away from the scene.

                “Big Brother Leon, what’s the matter?” Kanon walked up beside him.

                “Nothing. Let’s just watch TV or something until I have to go.” Leon walked back inside.

                “Really?” An excited giggle escaped his little sister’s mouth.

                “Yeah!”

                Kanon shut the door for them.

\---

               Sayaka and Makoto stood on the walkway of Towa Bridge. Sayaka leaned against the railing watching the cars fly by. It made Makoto… nervous. Sayaka was never this quiet. Then again they had been through a lot in the past year it was bond to take a toll. He needed to cheer her up and besides he still hadn’t kissed her yet and do all the other things he said he would do.

                He stepped closer to her. He opened his mouth.

                “We need to break up.”

                Makoto stopped cold. “What?” Did she say what he thought she said? Why? They were finally back together. It didn’t make any sense.

                Tears came to the pop star’s eyes. Her body trembled. “I’m so sorry, Makoto. You deserve someone much better than me.” She wiped away her tears.

                “Sayaka, what are you talking about? There’s no reason for us to break up. Where is this coming from?”

                “I…when you never showed up to any of my concerts I thought you were dead. So…when Leon rescued me and my band we became close. And then we got…we did…” Sayaka blushed a bright red. “Makoto, I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.”

                “Leon?” A cold shiver went down the Lucky Student’s spine. Leon, his best friend had hooked up with his girlfriend behind his back. It was no wonder the baseball star avoided him as much as humanly possible. The guilt he saw in their eyes wasn’t his imagination after all.

\---

                Leon tapped his foot. _Where the hell were those two?_ He just wanted to get this stupid meeting over with so he could go take a nap. Fuck his other responsibilities. He didn’t owe this city anything. It should have been enough he helped stop the Warriors of Hope.

                But once the victory was won, his class had to deal with the fall out. A mob killed Haiji Towa once they discovered his company was the one responsible for creating the Monokuma and them working with the Despairs. It was bloody to say the least. It would have been easier to die by a Monokuma than those adults.

               The adults weren’t ready to end their anger there. They planned to make the children pay for killing their love ones. If his class hadn’t intervened the city would have much more blood on its hands. Since then they had to monitor the situation to make sure the two sides wouldn’t break into fighting.

                Their class along with Usagi-senpai decided to use Towa Tower as their base of operations. They could provide proper support for the city there, redirecting its robotic division to more helpful uses. Most of the class had already arrived to the boardroom on the top floor as the remaining members of Mondo’s gang patrolled the streets. The only two they were still waiting for were Sayaka and Makoto.

                “How much longer do those lovebirds plan on delaying these proceedings?” Byakuya questioned. The Ultimate Heir sat in the boss’ chair of the meeting room. They decided to make him leader because he bitch otherwise. Leon personally thought Kyoko or Mondo would make better leaders considering what they actually accomplished since The Tragedy. Hell he be a better leader than a guy who just got captured by those brats.

                Or maybe he was just lashing out? He was beyond piss. All he wanted right now was to go back to bed.

                “It’s not like them to be late,” Chihiro said. It was still hard to believe that Chihiro was actually a guy. Sure, he looked the part now, but during their whole school lives he truly thought the Ultimate Programmer was a chick. Now he was some badass biker who hung out with Mondo’s gang. He wasn’t afraid to hit a kid or their giant ass robots.

                “You don’t think something happened to them do you?” Aoi turned from the window.

                “I’m sure there fine, babe. No one down there would lay a hand on them I guarantee it.” Yasuhiro pounded his fist onto his chest. That reminded Leon, how the hell did Yasuhiro get a girl like Aoi? Yes, the world was basically ending, but still Yasuhiro, seriously?

                “All we can do is wait patiently,” Kyoko stated.

                “Perhaps we should call their apartments. They could have overslept,” Kiyotaka suggested.

                “My, my, they certainly are delaying the proceedings,” Celestia spoke. The Ultimate Gambler had returned to her normal clothing. He had to admit it fit her better than the street clothes that threw everyone off when they first saw her again. She had to adapt as she so bluntly put it.   

                The door slid open.

                “Ah, Naegi. It’s about time you arrived.” Byakuya stood up from his seat. “Where’s Maizono?”

                “You heard him, man. Where’s-” Leon began to turn in his best friend’s direction. A fist filled his vision, knocking him right to the ground. A punch like that shouldn’t have floored him. He just didn’t expect it.

                He touched his cheek it stung. He looked up at a pissed off Makoto, something Leon was sure he never seen before. That wasn’t important right now. “Dude, what the hell?”

                “Sayaka, told me what you did to her, you bastard!”

                “Wait, what I…” Leon jumped onto his feet. He snatched the smaller boy by his hoodie. “I didn’t do a damn thing to her! I was there when you weren’t!”

                “Don’t give me that crap! I thought you were my friend!”

                Rage burned through ever ouch of the ball player. Screw being rational! He slammed his fist across Makoto’s face, sending him to the floor. “Maybe if you weren’t so damn useless you could protect someone! Don’t blame me for Sayaka’s own choices.”

                He couldn’t believe Sayaka tried to put this all on him. She was the one who came onto him. She was the one who said she loved him not the other way around. So she needed a cover. Well, like hell he was taking the fall so she could keep her relationship with Makoto.

                “You jerk!” Makoto began to stand. “Do you even understand what you’ve done to Sayaka?”

                Leon’s eyes went wild. “ALL I DID WAS GIVE HER WHAT SHE WANTED! YOU SHOULD HAVE MAN UP AND DONE IT!” He slammed his foot into Makoto’s side before he could fully stand.

                Leon pulled his fist back to knock the asshole’s lights out. He swung it forward when a large hand grabbed it. The hand pulled him off his feet. “That’s enough.” Leon looked over at Sakura who held him. He had completely forgotten she and the others were there.

                Makoto stood up finally. He charged at Leon, shouting.

                Mondo picked the other boy up by his hood.

                “Calm down, both of you.” Kyoko stepped in between them. “Now what is this all about?” She looked between the two boys who glared draggers at the other.

                “Leon took advantage of Sayaka after he saved her from the Ultimate Despairs,” Makoto declared.

                Every eye in the room fell on the baseball star. He could sense their disbelief, horror, shock and even disgust from Makoto’s accusation. That made it even worst. It was bad enough he was being used as a scapegoat for their relationship now he was also being called a rapist.

                Before Leon even got the chance to speak back, Sakura’s fist tightened around his, threatening to break it. “You dare do such a thing to a friend?”

                “N-no, that’s not what-”

                “You monster!” Toko glared and pointed her finger at him.

                “How could you?” Aoi gasped.

                “Such a disgraceful act. I expected much more from you,” Kiyotaka piled on.

                Mondo let go of Makoto. He punched his fist into his other hand. “Of all the low-I’m goin’ to kick your ass myself.”

                “That’s not what happened!” Leon shouted in his own defense.

                “I always knew you were a brut,” Celes spoke. “But to go so far as to force yourself on a lady. Were you that desperate?”

                “To treat a lady in such a manner is unforgivable,” Hifumi steamed.

                Kyoko eyed Leon differently from the others. She held no hatred in her eyes like them. More like she was observing him. “Now hold on. I found Sayaka and Leon together. She never once seemed afraid of him while we travelled together.”

                “Maizono is an idol after all. One of their many talents is acting,” Byakuya spoke matter-of-fact. “Perhaps she was afraid of what Leon might do if she led on to what happen? If I’m not mistaken both her and her group’s safety was in his hands.”

                “Exactly,” Toko hissed.

                Leon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They actually thought that badly of him.

                “Even so I like to hear it straight from Sayaka herself,” Kyoko told the group. “We need to find her.”

\---

                Sayaka entered Towa Tower. She didn’t really want to be there. It was going to be awkward to see both Makoto and Leon in the same room. She had to go or the others would be worried if she didn’t show up.

                The former pop idol made her way to the elevator. She could get through this then after the meeting was over she could pull Leon aside so they could speak. They hadn’t actually had the chance to properly talk since learning Makoto was still alive. They never got a moment of privacy to talk about their feelings.

                The elevator finally opened. She was surprise to see people already inside it. “Aoi, Yasuhiro?”

                “There you are.” Aoi pulled Sayaka into the elevator.

                Yasuhiro hit the button for the elevator to go up.

                “What’s going on?” Sayaka looked at the couple. Their eyes seemed to be filled with ‘I’m sorry’. Sayaka couldn’t understand what the two could be apologizing for. Then it hit her, Leon and Makoto.

\---

                Leon hated this. He was still dangled up in the air by Sakura and nearly everyone looked at him like some kind of monster. Damn it, he knew getting in bed with an idol would bite him in the ass. He should have just kept to the fucking sex toy he found in that house.

                The door slid open.

                Everyone turned to face the three who just entered. Sayaka stood between Yasuhiro and Aoi. Her eyes quickly found Leon’s. The redhead wasn’t sure if he should be pissed off or thankful by the expression he found there.

                “Sakura, please let Leon go. Whatever you’re thinking you got it all wrong,” Sayaka pleaded.

                “Then do you think you can clear it up for us, Sayaka. According to Makoto, Leon raped you shortly after he rescued you from the concert riot.” Kyoko stopped in front of the other girl.

                Sayaka stepped back in horror. “What? No, that’s not what I told him at all.”

                “Then what did you tell him?”

                Sayaka casted her head down. “I told him we should break up because Leon and I got together after the riots. I thought Makoto had died by then so I didn’t think it was wrong.”

                “That explains it. All those guilty looks I saw you two exchange on our way here to Towa City.”

                Sayaka nodded.

                “I don’t blame you, Sayaka. You couldn’t have possibly known,” Makoto declared. He glared at Leon. “And besides, Leon knew exactly how vulnerable you were. He took advantage of you.”

                If Sakura wasn’t still holding him Leon would deck the asshole. Makoto was completely twisting the situation around. If his own girlfriend thought he was dead how the hell was Leon supposed to know. The guy wasn’t exactly a warrior.

                “Don’t blame, Leon.” Sayaka placed her hand on his chest. “All he did was comfort me.”

                “Sayaka,” Makoto began.

                “I was trying to tell you earlier, Makoto. I’m not in love with you anymore. I just want to be friends. I love Leon now.” The whole room felt like it froze over in that moment. She loved…Leon? So she hadn’t just been saying those words back then. She actually meant them.

                His heart skipped a beat.

                A smile came to his lips.

                Makoto cried. He dashed out of the room before anyone could register what was happening. Several of his classmates called after the boy, including Sayaka. Leon didn’t. His so called best friend tried to frame him for rape. He looked up at Sakura who still held him. “Hey, Sakura. Can you let me go now?”

                Sakura lowered him back to the floor. “Sorry about that.”

                Leon checked his hand. It hurt a bit from the Amazon of a woman squeezing it. He sure as hell hoped he wouldn’t need to fight anytime soon. He wouldn’t be able to throw a decent pitch or punch with how much it hurt.

                Also…”I’m going home for the day.”

                “Hold on, we still haven’t had our meeting yet,” Byakuya scolded him.

                “Just give me a few minutes I’m sure I can get Makoto back here,” Kyoko told him.

                “You think I want him back here!” Leon clenched his teeth, glaring at the entire room. “And you think I want to talk to any of you after how you just treated me?”

                “Emotions were running high, yes, but-”

                “Oh, shut up!” The black hair bitch had no right to act all high and mighty. “All of you thought I was a damn rapist! You didn’t even hear me out. You all just went along with whatever Naegi said.”

                Kyoko took a step toward him. “I didn’t.”

                “You’re the only one. I thought all of you were my friends instead you think the worst of me! If you think I’m that bad of a guy I don’t want to deal with any of you!” Leon stormed out of the room not letting anyone stop him.

\---

                Makoto sat against a wall, crying. He had tucked himself into a little ball and hoped no one would find him. Was he so damn useless? So pathetic? His heartache at those words Sayaka spoke ‘ _I’m not in love with you anymore, Makoto. I just want to be friends. I love Leon_.’

                It was his fault. Why? Why was his timing always off? It’s what nearly cost him his parents. It’s what cost him Sayaka’s love. He wanted to become even smaller than he already was. He was just so pathetic.

                “There you are?” It sounded like Kyoko.

                “Go away.”

                “I can’t do that. You caused quite the scene upstairs.” He felt the Ultimate Detective sit down beside to him. “Why did you accuse Leon of rape after what Sayaka told you?”

                “I never said he raped her. I said he took advantage of her. Which he did… Now Sayaka is…”

                “Sayaka made her own choices.”

                “If I had just been there for her… then she and Leon wouldn’t have…”

                “If you had been there instead of Leon you and Sayaka would probably be dead or captured right now.”

                Makoto looked over at Kyoko shocked. “Hey, what a minute.”

                “Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t you tell us you were barely able to wrestle a controller away from a child. What exactly could you have done against a rioting crowd and two Ultimate Despairs? I saw the footage. Leon and Sayaka barely managed to escape even with Leon’s athletic abilities.”

                Makoto stared down at his feet. “So you’re saying I’m useless then?”

                “Not at all. Instead you played a more important role, you bought us all together.”

                Makoto looked over at Kyoko, confuse. “What do you mean?”

                “I mean I didn’t have a clue my grandfather was being held captive here. I came here because you were here. And I decided to find you next because I just found Leon and Sayaka. I only had clues to the others’ previous locations I didn’t know they were all heading to Towa City. So you see if I hadn’t known where you were heading we wouldn’t all be here together right now.”

                Kyoko placed her hand over his. “I’m sure one day you will find someone who loves you as much as you love them, Makoto.”

                Makoto wiped away his tears. “Thanks, Kyoko.”

\---

                That night, Leon’s phone rang. He rolled over, blindly reaching out until he grabbed the thing. He hit the answer button, dropping it next to his ear. “Hello?”

                At the sound of the voice on the line he sat up. “You’re where?” Once he heard the answer he hung up the phone. He went straight to the front door of his apartment, opening it. Right in front of him stood Sayaka.

                “I couldn’t sleep,” she said. “I’m sorry about what happened between you and Makoto today.”

                “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I was going out my mind thinking you wanted to get back with him.”

                “I wanted to talk to Makoto first. I thought I owed him that much.”

                Leon nodded in understanding. “I get it.” Leon rested his hand behind his neck, flashing her his best smile.

                “Does your hand still hurt?” He could hear the trace of guilt in her voice.

                The baseball player brought his bandaged hand forward. He looked at it. “A little. Sakura has one hell of a grip.”

                “I’m sorry. I didn’t explain myself well to Makoto.”

                “Nah, I don’t blame you. Do you want to come inside it must suck standing out there.”

\---

                Moaning. Her big brother was moaning. Rough and vibrant she knew that voice anywhere. Her body grew warm. She could imagine him moaning because of her. Her hand instinctively reached down between her legs.

                Leon yelped.

                Kanon’s eyes flew open. She could hear Leon’s voice, but couldn’t exactly make out what he was saying through the walls. She could hear fast footsteps. A door opened and shut. Leon groaned.

                What was happening to her big brother? Was he in pain? He and she were the only ones who were suppose to be in this apartment. It was suppose to be safe, but since when was anything safe in this world after The Tragedy?

                Kanon got out of her bed. She grabbed the bat she ‘borrowed’ from Leon and headed out of her room. She was about to call out when she heard another moan. This time it was a female’s voice, a very familiar female voice. 

                Kanon crept to Leon’s room, careful not to make a sound. Slowly she twisted the knob. It cracked open enough for her to look inside. Her heart broke at what she was seeing.

                Sayaka Maizono was in her big brother’s bed. Worst the bitch was moaning in ecstasy as her Big Brother’s head was between her legs. Her stick like fingers curled into his gorgeous hair, bringing him closer to her crotch.

                He seemed to be down there for hours before he came up for air. “Leon.” The bitch’s hands drew him closer to her idol body. He kissed her deeply.

                When Leon pulled away he looked deep into her eyes. “I love you too.” He kissed her again. He pushed his hips into hers. Sayaka gasped. Leon started up a rhythm inside her as he kissed her.

                He was…

                They were…

                Her Big Brother…

                Kanon wanted to break into the room and beat the other girl to death with the bat she held. She couldn’t move. All she could do was watch them. See her precious big brother Leon break her young heart by declaring and showing his love for another woman, a woman who didn’t deserve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	19. Despair is Best Served…

                Chisa lowered her blade. She looked around at her surroundings. She shut her eyes, letting out a sigh. “Talk about a complete disaster. I can’t allow Kyosuke to walk into a place like this. Right, well I’m not the former Ultimate Housekeeper for nothing now am I? Time to get to work.”

                The former homeroom teacher pulled out her apron. Swiftly she had the apron on in seconds, tying the back. She ran down the hall. She hummed a happy little song as she made it to the kitchen. The first thing she had to do was remove the dripping red on her knife. She would need that for cooking later.

                Chisa decided to tackle all the dishes at once, best to get them out of the way. Next she needed to work on the smell that was spreading throughout the building. There were so many dirty clothes. They had cuts, red stuff, and other things one should never do in one’s clothes.

                Sadly with so many she had no choice except to do several loads even with a fully operational laundry room in the building. As the loads were being washed she took a bucket of water and heavy duty soup to deal with massive stains on the floor. So much red that needed to be washed away.

                Well, it wouldn’t go unless she put some serious elbow grease into it. She mopped around so many heavy objects. She didn’t stop until every floor was spotless. Chisa scrubbed the red from the walls. The problem was there were still cracks and slash marks across them. She would need a way to fix them. All she had time for was some quick patch work however.

                Chisa hummed happily along with the tune inside her head. She sewed up the uniforms of her men. She couldn’t possibly leave them in such ragged shape after cleaning out the red they spilled on them. She swung out the jacket she held. A proud smile rested on her face. “There we go.”

                The Housekeeper had to drag her employees by their legs to get them in their proper positions. They knew not to fight back once she had pulled out her knife hours prior. Still they stubbornly made her physically move each one to where she wanted them.

                There had been important documents that had fallen onto the floors along with other objects. She had such a messy staff. Regardless she rolled up her sleeves and organized them before cleaning up those rooms.

                That left her with two more tasks before Kyosuke arrived. She should have just enough time to perform them if she hurried. She ran to the kitchen to fix dinner. She went on to cook a full course meal and of course Kyosuke’s favorite food Tamagoyaki.

                She decided to set up the meal in her office. Chisa knew he was coming for business not personal reasons, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be both. She pushed the cage underneath the table. She would slide it open at just the right moment. It would be a big surprise for Kyosuke plus her former student had been so kind to provide her with it.

                The last thing she had to do was hang the decoration. It wasn’t easy. She had been worn out from all the other preparations. She couldn’t let the mood be ruin because of that. It wouldn’t due and would set a bad example for her students. So she buckled down and horsed the decoration behind her desk so it would be the first thing he saw when he came in. She hung it by its wrists so it be nice and spread out evenly.

                Footsteps rushed down the hall. “Yukizome!”

                He was here! Chisa pulled off her apron, throwing it on her desk chair. She hurried to fix her hair and adjust her clothing. The Ultimate Housekeeper went to her chair around the table. “I’m in here, Kyosuke.”

                Kyosuke ran into her office. His hands slammed on either side of the doorway.

                Chisa smiled. “There you are. I was starting to worry.”

                “Yukizome, what’s going on? You department is-” His eyes fell away from her. They headed to the back wall of the room. He took a step back. The great Kyosuke Munakata was actually trembling. “JUZO!”

                Chisa looked as well. Juzo Sakakura’s corpse hung on her wall. “He was a complete mess when they bought him to me. His face twisted in despair. His clothes were ripped too and he was so bloody. I couldn’t possibly let you see him again in that condition. So I did what I do best. I cleaned up.” She smiled.

                Yes, Juzo was properly clean when she hung him to her wall. All the blood removed, clean clothes and she even managed to stitch up his wounds.

                Kyosuke stepped inside. “W-what have you done?”

                Chisa turned her attention back to Kyosuke. “I didn’t do it. Weren’t you paying attention?” She stood up from her chair. “I mean just because I’m an Ultimate Despair doesn’t mean I’m responsible for every death in the agency. Really, Kyosuke.”

                “You’re what?”

                “An Ultimate Despair, silly. I’ve been feeding my students your plans since day one. That’s why you’ve never been able to capture them. I was supposed to just remain a spy, but plans have change. It’s been decided that Future Foundation has to be destroyed. So, yeah I had to shut down my division. You understand, right?”

                There they were… tears. Rather they were because of her being an Ultimate Despair, Juzo’s corpse, the innocent agents’ deaths, or a combination of the three. It didn’t matter, he had fallen into despair.

                “Let’s talk about it some more over dinner, ok? I made your favorite.” She gestured to the table. One of her hands reached back underneath her coat to pull out her knife. “Everything is the way its suppose to be.”

                “YOU!!!” Kyosuke’s sword came forth.

                Chisa slid her foot to open the cage underneath the table. A large snake crawled out. It s red eyes glowed. It leaped at Kyosuke with its mouth open wide.

                Kyoko cut through it with a single swing of his sword. Its blood splattered across him.

                Chisa charged at him. She thrust her knife directly at him.

                Kyoko’s blade block effortlessly. The two lovers’ locked eyes. “Why? Why would you be corrupted by despair?” he questioned.

                “A little late for that don’t you think?” The twisted spirals of despair filled her eyes.

                “You’re right.” He pushed her back with his greater strength.

                Chisa threw her blade.

                Kyosuke knocked it into a wall. He moved to step forward. Her beloved was distracted by her. His hatred toward her distracted him from the real threat in the room. The second snake that just sunk it’s fangs into the man’s leg.

                Kyosuke fell to his knees. His hand trembled on the hilt of his sword. He couldn’t have known the snake was a special breed. That its poison was so dangerous the moment it made contact with skin you were as good as dead. The snake’s poison was now on and inside him.

                Chisa retrieved her knife from the wall. “I’m sorry, Kyosuke. The world was truly hoping for you to save it from despair. If only you could have realized sooner.” She threw the knife. This time he didn’t block, nor did he dodge. The man’s body hit the floor with a thump. It had been a mercy really. The poison would have been long and painful with him unable to move.

                She killed Kyosuke Munakata with her own hands.

                Her body shook. The darkness, the coldest depths swallowed her up. Her lover and her friend were both dead. They were in this very room growing colder. Tears came down her face as the despair ran through her. Her heart breaking like it would stop.

                Chisa took a few steps toward the newly form corpse. It was her fault. She had lured him here. She threw the knife that now rested inside his chest. Her legs gave out. She dropped to her knees. She cupped her crying face into her hands. “Kyosuke, Kyosuke. I’m so sorry.”

                Every inch of her body trembled. She couldn’t sink any further. She was such a terrible person. She had led Chiaki to her death, drove her other students to despair, betrayed her friends, used a friend’s body as mere decoration, killed those who trusted her, killed the love of her life, and to top it all off she did it all for Junko Enoshima, a girl who had no right to decide the fate of the entire world. Yes, Chisa was the worst person in this despair inducing world.

                Hands clapped. “Very well done, Miss. Yukizome. Truly you are an inspiration for the rest of us to follow.”

                Chisa looked over at the door to see her student enter. “It would have been impossible without your help, Gundham. Th-thank you, for giving-me-ah-this.” Her voice was still chocked up.

                “Yes, well it’s ashamed it cost me one of my pets.” The snake that was still alive wrapped itself around the Ultimate Despair Breeder. It hissed.

                “Look on the bright side, now you have something to despair over too.”

                “Yes, you’re right.”

                In the corner of her eye she saw something flash. She turned toward it as sharpness cut across her stomach. Her body went numb. She fell back, feeling her life drain from her. So this was what it was like to die.

\---

                Blackness.

                Beep.

                There was warmth with a sting of discomfort in her stomach. Why did she feel like she was in bed? Like when she was a child and her mother would tuck her in, telling her to sleep. She had to go to school in the morning. She was too old for that. She taught her own class of students. The kids she loved and protected who became Ultimate Despair.

                Her eyes began to open. Things were fuzzy at first. She could see rough forms at first before her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. So she was alive. She didn’t die alongside Kyosuke. There was that pain in her stomach again.

                “Hello? Where am I?” Her throat was dry. She could use some water. The beeps that came from beside her became cleanlier.

                “Good, you finally woke up.”

                Chisa looked to see Fuyuhiko and Peko approach her bed. “What happened?”

                Fuyuhiko adjusted his hat. “According to Gundham Kyosuke Munakata still had some fight left in him after you stabbed him. He died shortly after cursing you.”

                So not only did she kill him she had ensured his hatred.

                “Gundham bought you to us since Mikan is still missing. We’ve patched you up the best we could,” Fuyuhiko continued.

                “You could have easily let me die.”

                “If we did that you wouldn’t have the chance to despair over the death of your lover,” Fuyuhiko responded back. “And besides Lady Junko needs all of us to fight against her former classmates.”

                “Yes. I suppose you’re right. By the way what did you do with his body?”

                The young yakuza shifted his eyes over to Peko.

                “We threw his and Juzo Sakakura into the ocean. Such undignified endings for them made the most sense,” Peko stated.

                “For now get some rest, Miss Yukizome. You’ll be needed in the battle to come.” Fuyuhiko left the room as Peko followed. 

\---

                Fuyuhiko headed down the hallway of his mansion. He could feel his tool’s eyes on his back. “Young Master, about Mikan’s disappearance…”

                “No doubt she’s been captured, the dumb slut.” Fuyuhiko stopped in the middle of the hall. He turned around to face Peko who bowed before him.

                “In that case I will-”

                “You won’t do anything until I tell you.”

                She kept silent.

                “We can’t afford to lose any more of us. I’m going to get Sonia and Kazuichi in on this. They owe me for helping them back in Paris.” The young gangster folded his arms behind his back.

                “Yes, Young Master.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment. It will really help my mood.


	20. Fuyuhiko Descending

_Fuyuhiko stood in the morgue. He was called to do an identification. His heart pounded in his chest. He saw the slab in front of him. A peach cloth covered the body. He reached down to lift it up._

_It was her._

_He rushed the sheet back down. His little sister was… she shouldn’t be in here. She was supposed to be in her dorm room. “It’s her.” He shut his eyes, turning his head away. The Ultimate Yakuza barely felt grounded. The Ultimate Yakuza, the title should have belonged to her._

_His shoulders hunched; teeth clenched up. She shouldn’t have been there. As her older brother he should have been able to protect her. Why didn’t he? Why was he not aware of his sister’s enemies?_

_Fuyuhiko stepped out of the room. Peko was there. His eyes fell to her hand that bleed. She was just as torn up about it as he was. He had told her not to do anything stupid. If he had allowed her to check on Natsumi then this could have been avoided._

_He needed to do right by his sister. He moved closer to Peko. He brought his mouth to her ear. “Find who did this.” She nodded. There wasn’t any need to say anything more. He hated having to do this. He didn’t want to use Peko like this. He had his family retire her as his personal bodyguard and hitwoman so they could stand as equals._

_Just this once. It was something that had to be done. It only took a day for Peko to find who was responsible. She was smart about it. She didn’t use her sword; she hid the body until all evidence was removed._

_Life slowly returned to normal or as much as it could. Naturally life had its moments, but the biggest blow was when he and the rest of his class had been trapped inside of a trail room. He was force to watch sweet Chiaki who worked so hard to keep their class united force through a gauntlet._

_Someone so kind and caring as her didn’t deserve to go through that sort of hell. She kept pushing. The Ultimate Gamer wouldn’t let Junko defeat her. It was inspiring and heartbreaking all at once. He wanted to help, he wanted to do something… He didn’t want her to die, not like Natsumi._

_His body refused to move no matter how much he told it to. His eyes stayed glued to the screen, watching his friend suffer. He saw her bleed. Poor Chiaki dragged herself forward, she dodged saw blades, was shot at. It wasn’t right._

_This was worst then seeing Natsumi’s body. He was actually watching someone he cared about getting executed and was doing nothing about it. Somewhere deep down he felt disgusted with himself. Tears ran down his face as he heard the others plead for the girl’s safety._

_He wanted for Chiaki to escape. She didn’t. Spear after spear tore through her fragile body. Blood went everywhere. He was crying and he was smiling? Despair. He felt his heart breaking just as Junko said._

_“Doesn’t losing someone you love just break your heart? I look forward to working with all of you,” she announced._

_Working with Junko Enoshima? The insane person who showed them DESPAIR! YES! He saw the light that was despair that day. How it dragged him down into the darkest depths and told him he would drown there. The whole world needed to sink into this feeling alongside him._

_Despair was the food the whole world needed. It was up to him and the others to hand it to them. This hopeless feeling that told him never to leave, never get better. There was nothing to hope for. Junko had showed them that. Hope was pointless. Despair was needed._

_On his final day at Hope’s Peak when the riots began all according to Lady Junko’s plan he announced how he would reform the gang to be legal with the help of Peko by his side. They were equals. That’s why they went straight to the Japanese Diet building to talk. Sadly, guards questioned their approach so they had to remove them._

_Once they entered the actual building they got similar reactions from the congressmen. They left them little choice. Peko cut through the room at blinding speed. Some fled like roaches. Fuyuhiko couldn’t allow that so he sprayed the room with bullets from his Tommy gun. He really hated getting his own hands dirty._

_By the end the two stood back to back on the podium. The talk didn’t go as plan, but they did well all the same. This would create despair._

_\---_

_Fuyuhiko’s father slammed his fist down on his desk. “What the hell were the two of you thinking storming the diet building? Are you trying to have the entire country bare down on us?”_

_Fuyuhiko sat across from his father. Peko stood directly behind him. “They were the ones who refuse to hear me out. We didn’t have much choice in matter. I’m taking the clan in a completely new direction.”_

_“You’re not doing anything,” his father shouted. “You’ve both clearly gone mad. I’m sending you somewhere far away as I hide the gang somewhere safe until things blow over!”_

_“The Kuzuryu can’t keep hiding in the shadows. I will bring it out with or without you.” Fuyuhiko pulled a pistol from his jacket. The fear on his father’s face in that moment was unforgettable. It had despair written all over it. He pulled the trigger._

_His father dropped back in his chair._

_The door burst open. Fuyuhiko stood up and turned around to see two of his father’s men at the door. “I’m in charge now. The old man just kicked the bucket.”_

_“Wh-what…Young Master, what have you done?” one of them spoke._

_“Peko, restrained them,” he ordered._

_The swordswoman easily knocked out both men with her sword still sheath. “What would you like me to do with them?”_

_“Place the Monokuma helmets on them. The last thing I need are any rebels in this important transition.” He was no longer the boss’ son he would raised the Kuzuryu to a level they never reached under his father. First though he needed more despair._

_\---_

_Peko’s blade gleamed at Fuyuhiko’s mother’s neck who was still in bed. Sweat rolled down her beautiful skin. She couldn’t take her eyes off the sword that was about to take her life. “Why are you doing this, Peko?”_

_“That should be obvious, ma’am. Young Master, has ordered it.”_

_Fuyuhiko stood there in the doorway. His hands stuffed inside his pockets, watching the two women. A voice in the back of his head screamed at him ‘DON’T DO THIS! SHE’S YOUR MOTHER! YOU DON’T HAVE TO KILL HER! THE GANG ALREADY BELONGS TO YOU!_

_It just kept going and going. It wasn’t wrong. His mother didn’t need to die, she shouldn’t die. She was all he had left. The only family member that wasn’t dead. Knowing that felt nice, comforting which made his stomach turn. He wanted to gag on the sweet feeling. He needed to get rid of the disgusting taste._

_Where was the despair?_

_“Please, don’t do this,” his mother pleaded. “Fuyuhiko, Peko, this isn’t you. I know things have been crazy since the riots at your school, but you-you have to hang onto who you really are.”_

_His poor mother. They had both been reborn from those fools they had once been. Junko had showed them the truth. He should make it fast. No need to drag it out. “Peko, make it slow and painful. I want to see how long she can hang on.”_

_“Fuyuhiko!”_

_Fuyuhiko watched his mother get craved up like a fine fish. He heard every one of her screams. He saw the tears and the blood. How she pleaded for mercy then death. She cursed them both with her final breathes. Fuyuhiko learned that even a mother could come to hate her child under the right conditions. She wished she never gave birth to him. He didn’t blame her in fact it filled his despair, a horrible brother and a horrible son._

_The young yakuza dropped to the floor, weeping. His whole family was gone now. His uncle died years ago, he didn’t protect his sister, he shot his father, and now his mother… What kind of madman was he? No, everyone was like this deep down. He just needed to bring it out as Junko Enoshima bought it out of him._

_He was falling in love with Despair._

_\---_

_As the Ultimate Yakuza it was his duty to bring all the other clans in line. They shouldn’t be scattered and fighting among each other they should serve him for he held the greatest vision for the future. That was why he sent Peko to assassinate each leader of the other factions. Their men gladly served him once the lead families were wiped out and they wore the Monokuma helmets._

_Peko had done well for him. She was like a weapon… a tool for his use. She did use to say as much. They were equals now. They watched each other’s backs and… he was the leader of all the Yakuza of Japan. Someone of that status wasn’t subjected to such things. Peko was more like Mukuro, a tool to serve their better._

_Yes, Fuyuhiko resembled Junko more, Ultimate Despairs’ leader. He should only need to watch her back. Peko was a tool, Peko was a tool, Peko was his tool and he would use her anyway he sole desired. Once that had been cleared up he used Peko and his Yakuza to further The Incident._

_The insanity that filled Japan was truly despair inducing. He needed to share it with the rest of the world. There were other gangs out there. America and Italy both had famous ones, ones that he could make his with the help of his tool Peko._

_The next several months were dedicated to bending both countries’ Organize Crime groups’ under his heel. That was until…_

_\---_

_Fuyuhiko and Peko bowed before Junko Enoshima who sat upon her throne in Hope’s Peak gymnasium which had been completely altered to look like a western style throne room. “You called for us, Junko?” he asked._

_“That’s Lady Junko to you, peasant,” the girl spoke as if she were some sort of queen. She was a queen…a queen of despair. She talked down to him; which made his body warmed up and his heart race. Despite all of his accomplishments he was nothing to her. He wanted to gravel to her._

_“Lady Junko, what can I do for you?” Fuyuhiko bowed his head to the floor._

_“That’s better. I have an important task I need for you both to complete. Given your accomplishments thus far it should be simple.”_

_Fuyuhiko dared to roll his eyes up to where Junko stood. Her beauty was inspiring and the crown on her head was a nice touch. “Whatever task you give me, I will complete it.”_

_“Bring me the former members of my class. I would like to play a game with them.”_

_“They’re still alive?”_

_“Indeed. The board has been set up all it needs now is the pieces. Bring them to me at once and I shall reward you.”_

_“Understood.”_

_“Now leave me. I must now speak with Soda senpai.”_

_Fuyuhiko excused himself. Peko followed after him. They had much to do in order for him to be personally reward by their queen._

_\---_

_The yakuza zipped down his fly. His dick was so hard right now. He pulled the thing out of his boxers. A breath escaped his mouth. He lowered his head a little, shutting his eyes._

_Fuyuhiko wrapped his hand around his cock. He ran his fingers across the length, moaning. Junko. Fuck, she had just kissed him. She outright made out with him. He had felt her tits press up against him._

_It was better than he could imagine. His body grew warm. He leaned back; his hand stroke faster. His breathing became ragged. His imagination took over. He saw Junko undo her tie. Her lovely hands that formed despair snapping the buttons on her shirt open._

_Her smooth stomach came into view. She tossed the clothing off like it was trash. She had a smug look on her face. “Like what you see, short stack?” He nodded. She pushed him down on the bed._

_Junko dropped her skirt and kicked off her boots. All that remained were her lacy black undergarments and her pigtails. “I’m going to totally rock your tiny world. Which shouldn’t be too hard all things considering.”_

_She bent over. Her hand latched onto the raging hard on inside his pants. She tugged at it that sent a sharp pain up his spine. He cried out in painful bliss. “You are so pathetic,” she mocked._

_She crawled in between his legs. Her skillful hands undid his pants in seconds. His queen yanked down his clothes, revealing his cock. She licked her upper lip as her finger flicked the tip of his dick that was already pre-cumming. “You don’t actually have a bad size dick for a little twink. You better be able to satisfy me with it.”_

_“Yes, yes, I will.” Fuyuhiko’s breathe was heavy. He wanted to put it inside her already. His queen being Junko didn’t let that happen. She had to tease him more. She had to make him beg for it._

_She ripped open his shirt so her eyes could roam over him. He felt so vulnerable under those blue eyes. “Ha, hard to believe a tiny guy like you is the Ultimate Yakuza. A Shorty with a barely decent size dick. You better know how to use this thing.” Her voice took on a dark tone with that last sentence._

_All he could do was stare. He was powerless under his queen’s erotic body. Lady Junko wrapped her hand around the bottom half of his cock. She took him inside of her mouth._

_Fuyuhiko moaned. “Lady Junko!” He blew his load all over Peko’s crying face. What the hell did a tool have to cry about? She was the reason he couldn’t have the real thing. Did she sudden have some delusion he thought of her as anything more than his weapon?_

_The yakuza let go of his cock. He had been sitting on his bed until then. “Clean yourself up. Next time we meet up with a member of 78 th I expect you to capture them.” _

_Peko nodded then excused herself. Damn Peko. Why did part of his heart hurt seeing her like that? He needed to be more like Junko. See her only as a tool just like Junko saw her sister._

_Peko is my tool._

_Junko is my queen._

_Despair, he needed more despair._

_\---_

_Blood and the dead were everywhere around him. His Mafia that he had brought along with him from Italy destroyed the Future Foundation members from Division Six. It was a simple job after Kazuichi had played his part._

_Flames engulfed the area._

_They were all a step closer to fulfilling Lady Junko’s will once Sonia and the others put an end to the division head._

\---

                “That’s why I called all of you here. According to our spy they can’t keep stalling Mikan’s execution. We have one shot to get in there and rescue her.” Fuyuhiko eyed each person in his meeting room. Peko was naturally there along with Sonia, Kazuichi, Akane and Nekomaru.

                “How could she be so careless?” Akane questioned. She held up one of the photos that Fuyuhiko had bought to the meeting. “I bet you it was because she was too busy screwing around than doing her damn job.”

                “Talk about a total pain in the ass,” Kazuichi scratched his head. “I have things to build.”

                “Fine. I owe you for your help in Paris,” Sonia declared.

                “Better believe we’re destroying that place while we’re at it.” Nekomaru had his arms crossed over his chest.

                Fuyuhiko stood up from his seat. “Let’s get to work. We can’t let this delay us any longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	21. Rescuing Despair

                “No, no more. Please don’t make me tell you anymore,” Tsumiki pleaded. The Ultimate Despair Nurse was bond to a table set upward so she would face her capturers. “Don’t make me betray my friends anymore. My beloved Junko doesn’t deserve her plans interrupted by the likes of you.” She screamed in her restraints.

                Seiko, Sonosuke and Ruruka all surrounded the woman in a semicircle. Ruruka stepped up to the captured Despair. She rested her hands on her hips. “You sure have a lot of nerve saying that. After what you’ve done to the world. We should just execute you.”

                “Ruruka, stop,” Seiko said. “The reason I called you both here is so you can report the information back to the others. We need to begin a counter attack so we-”

                Ruruka spun around to face her. “Are you kidding me? This bitch needs to pay for what she’s done and we are not your massagers. You want to pass along information do it yourself.”

                “You heard her. Let’s put this bitch to bed.” Sonosuke drew his kunai between his fingers ready to put the Ultimate Despair down.

                “Yes, yes please. Kill me, rape me, just don’t make me talk anymore!” The mad nurse sounded more insane with each new word.

                “What did you put in that serum of yours?” Ruruka questioned.

                “Just your ordinary Truth Serum,” Seiko answered. She glared at the Ultimate Despair. “These are just her own twisted feelings.”

                Suddenly the entire room shook, knocking both Seiko and Ruruka off their feet. A red alarm flashed throughout the holding cell. “Attention! We are under attack by members of Ultimate Despair. I repeat we are under attack by members of Ultimate Despair.”

                Ruruka growled through her teeth. “They have to be here for her. Well, they can find her corpse.”

                Seiko turned her head back to her former best friend. “Wait, the director ordered me to get every bit of information out of her first before her execution.”

                “The old fart doesn’t know what he’s talking about. We can’t afford to let them rescue one of their own.”

                “She’s right.” The crazy nurse had swirls filled her eyes. “Even if I haven’t told you Ultimate Despair’s greatest secret yet.” She moaned in ecstasy, blushing. “It could change the entire tide of the war.”

                This got all three of the Ultimates’ attention.

*

                The opening missile assault by her tanks on the building had gone exactly as Fuyuhiko planned. Sonia’s army was now engaging the enemy alongside Fuyuhiko’s mafia members to create an opening for Peko and the others. They had to work fast if they were going to save their friend.

                Her mistress desired for them to overcome Future Foundation and then declare war on the former 78th class which meant they could not afford to lose a single Despair in this warm up. Sonia watched the battle play out from above alongside Fuyuhiko, everyone else was somewhere in that chaos playing their role.

                It was glorious. Flames, blood, and screams from freshly made corpses on either side. It broke the former Ultimate Princess’ heart to see her brain control countrymen dying in such horrible fashion. They had no will of their own, no voice to disobey. If she were her old self she be crying instead of smiling as both sides fought viciously.

                She at last found Owari who like an Amazon she was cut through the enemy forces with ease. Her former classmate was so close to the entrance. She needed to be faster though. According to the information they had gotten prior to arriving not just one, but three heads of Future Foundation were in there.

*

                A man screamed.

                Peko had finished cutting through his neck, dropping him. His blood splatter over her and it almost made her feel alive as if she was more than just a tool. No, stop that thinking. She was only a tool for her masters’ convinces. She would kill anyone for Fuyuhiko and Junko. Her eyes refocused.

                The swordswoman jumped inside of the building. She ran through the lobby. Thanks to their inside source they had blueprints on the place that she managed to memorize so she knew exactly where they were holding Tsumiki.

                “Hey, wait up!”

                Peko glanced back to see that both Owari and Nidai had made it in as well. “Try catching up. We cannot afford to waste anymore time.” Peko faced forward again when she spotted two gunmen. They both opened fired on the three.

                The three duck between walls on either side to avoid the gunfire. “You were saying?” Owari said.

                Peko held up her blade at angle so she could get a reflective look at their enemy. “I’ve got the one on the left. Take down the other one as soon as you find an opening.”

                “What are you going to do?” Nidai called from the other wall.

                Peko effortless spun her katana in her hand, throwing it straight at her target. All she heard was a grunt and a thump. That was all she needed to hear to know she had done her job.

                Nidai turned to face the wall he hid behind. He slammed his fists into it, cracking it like it was Paper Mache. The remaining gunfire focused on that wall.

                Owari ran by Peko. She hopped from wall to wall. It seemed the man tried to aim for her, but was too late. Owari snapped his neck in an instant that ended the standoff.

                Peko and Nidai ran into the hall. Peko pulled her katana out of the corpse’s chest and continued to move. She swung the blade off to the side, removing the blood. She once again took the lead. She had to be the one to ensure Tsumiki’s safety. Her master had told her as much besides she owed the girl for helping her after being defeated by Mukuro back at school.

                The three rushed down the hall. Peko cut down anyone who dare get in their way or caught her eye. She made it all the way to the holding cells without further incident. Her eyes locked on the final door that was at the very end of the hall.

*

                “There’s no way that’s true,” Sonosuke said.

                “It has to be. The Truth Serum is still affecting her,” Seiko spoke. Her eyes trembled in her own disbelief. She couldn’t…didn’t want to believe what the Ultimate Despair just said, but if it was true then it changed everything they thought about this whole crazy mess. They had to inform the chairman right away.

                A loud bang came from the cell door. Seiko turned around to see a dent in the door the size of a fist. Several more slams on the door had the door flying off its hinges. Standing on the other end were three Ultimate Despairs.

                “Uh, oh, looks like times up,” Tsumiki said. An insane laugh came out, filling the room.

*

                Insanity filled Kazuichi’s lungs as he laughed. His Big Bang Monokuma had entered the flames of the battlefield. He crushed Future Foundation members with his machine’s giant paws. Their screams filled his ears with terror. His heart raced with both excitement and regret. These people had no chance against his creation. He wouldn’t even give them a chance to run away or beg for their lives.

                Despair was all that he saw. His eyes swirled with his inner madness. He took it all in. His shark teeth smiled from ear to ear. He saw the crush limbs, blood, tears, those who tried to save their friends’ lives only to die in the processes and those who had completely given up. Some even took their own lives before he could do it for them.

                Such amazing despair.

                Just like back then when he saw Nanami fight for her life so hard and failed. She was so sure she make it. She was certain they could take down the Goddess of Despair that is Junko Enoshima. How wrong she was. How he learned to love the torment she suffered as he played it back in his mind. He hated himself for it. Nanami was such a good friend to him and his classmates and they had just let her die.

                Because there was no fighting Junko Enoshima. Her radiate Despair cleansed them of their foolish hope. Despair was the only thing worth having. It gave life meaning and all bowed down to it eventually no matter how much they tried to fight against it even Nanami and Komaeda had to succumb to its pull.

                The dark beauty of it consumed his every thought. That’s why he always needed to come up with new inventions; new ways to torture, to destroy, to break down foundations, to kill any hope that remained in this world. His thoughts twisted into desiring everything that his beloved Junko Enoshima wanted.

                He swung the Big Bang Monokuma’s paw across the battlefield to send several agents flying. The screams filled the air as they crashed down to earth like rag dolls. It was a good thing Tsumiki got captured so he could test this baby out.

                The only question that remained was where to strike next?

*

                “Ruruka!” Sonosuke shouted. He felt as if his own heart had stopped in that moment. It couldn’t be. She couldn’t be…Nidai let go of her. The large man smiled, the bastard was actually smiling at what he just done to his girl.

                Ruruka, the girl he loved since childhood; the woman of his dreams that made him delicious sweets his whole life. Her head had been turned around. Her lovely limp body crashed to the floor.

                “I don’t know what you’re so mad about? I think she looks better this way,” the Ultimate Team Manager mocked him.

                Sonosuke saw red. It didn’t matter what Tsumiki had just revealed about the Ultimate Despairs. He was going to kill this bastard for what he had done. He drew kunai between each of his fingers.

                “Bastard!” The blacksmith prepared to throw all ten weapons at the man, aiming for his head when something sharp raced across his back, ripping it open. A full blown scream came from his throat.

                The kunai slipped from his hands. They bounced against the floor. Sonosuke collapsed to the ground. The warmth of his own blood spread out of his wound making it hard for him to move.

                He grunted. His body struggled to move as he reached out for Ruruka’s killer. He couldn’t die yet. He needed to avenge her. There was no way he could meet her in the afterlife before he righted what was done to her. Blood trickled from his mouth. “I…” Sonosuke coughed. “…will kill you. I swear it-”

                A blade stabbed through his back.

                “You won’t be killing anyone,” the swordswoman spoke from above him. She was who he was fighting before Ruruka got caught. She had taken full advantage of his distracted state. “Despair in knowing that you couldn’t save her and the fact that you couldn’t take revenge for her either.”

                Sonosuke looked down at Ruruka’s corpse again. He saw the sad desperation in her eyes as he was unable to save her. He had betrayed the trust she had in him. He wasn’t fast enough.

                The blacksmith closed his eyes. Tears fell down his face. “I’m sorry, Ruru…ka.” He was ready for death to take him.

*

                Seikio’s hand clashed with Owari’s kick. Both women flew back and landed. Seiko had taken more than enough of her own pills to ensure she would be a match for the Ultimate Gymnast. She needed to put an end to this fight quickly. She couldn’t allow for the three to escape with their ally.

                The Ultimate Pharmacist charged at the other woman. She could do this then go after the other two. She had already heard Ruruka’s neck being snapped and Sonosuke had been cut through. She had to remain focus or she would be next. She needed to get the information she learned from Tsumiki to the rest of the Foundation.

                It still hurt though. Even if she wasn’t on the best of terms with her former friends their deaths still meant something. They both were working to make the world a better place and she had been completely unable to do anything for them in their final moments.

                A sword raced across her field of vision. She jerked to a stop as the blade flew into the wall. The distraction had been enough to let Owari leap at her, kicking her across the face. Seiko went flying into the wall behind her.

                She slid to the floor. Her head bowed from the unsuspected force. She was about to attempt to stand when she felt a sharpness in her abdomen. She coughed up blood. She gazed down to see one of Sonosuke’s kunai in her stomach.

                This wasn’t enough to stop her animalistic form. She could still fight. She would ensure that Ruruka’s and Sonosuke’s deaths weren’t for nothing. She had to ensure the survival of Future Foundation. The world needed hope. She needed to make sure it lived on!

                Seiko reached to pull out the knife when a second impaled her chest, knocking her back into the wall. Her hands trembled around the handle of the first weapon. It wasn’t supposed to end this way.

                Tears came to her eyes. Her past flashed through her mind. She had been useless through it all. All she ever wanted to do was help. That’s…all…she wanted. Her body collapsed to the side.

                Why couldn’t she have been useful just once in her life?

*

                Peko retrieved her sword. All three heads of Divisions 4th, 8th, and 9th had been killed. She had only one last thing to do now. She walked up to where Tsumiki was being held along with Nidai and Owari. “You certainly got yourself in a mess.”

                “Yeah, sorry about that, but you guys did amazing,” Tsumiki praised them.

                Peko sliced the restraints. Tsumiki landed on her feet before falling into Peko who caught her before they could both fully fall over. The swordswoman put the nurse back on her feet. “Let’s get moving. Young Master and the others should be moving into the final phase of the plan right about now.”

                “Ok.” Tsumiki nodded.

                The four Despairs ran out of the room lead by Peko. It didn’t take long for them to retrace their steps and make it back outside where most of the agents of the division had been turned into corpses. There wasn’t much left to be done at this point.

                Peko looked toward the giant Monokuma that was doing most of the murder by this point. She waved the mad titan down with her sword. Once she was sure she had caught Soda’s attention to show that they had retrieved Tsumiki the four headed for the hill where the young master and princess were waiting.

                Peko could hear the building coming down behind them by the giant Monokuma, but didn’t bother to look back. She simply cut down anyone who got between her and her goal of reaching her master.

                The four made it to the top of the hill where the two other Despairs were watching the destruction of the Future Foundation building. His master and the princess turned in their direction.

                “Good to see you all made it out alive,” Nevermind proclaimed.

                “Good work,” her master added.

                “Thank you so much for saving me.” Tsumiki clasped her hands together.

                “Just don’t get caught like that again,” her master scolded the nurse. “Lady Junko wants us to finish the Foundation off soon.”

                Tsumiki bowed her head. “O-of course I never meant to cause trouble for our beloved. I’ll do better. I’ll fill every last Foundation member with Despair.”

                Peko looked pass her master to see the building come down for good. It wouldn’t be much longer. More than half of Future Foundation had fallen. Their remaining friends would soon finish off the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	22. Relax

                “Future Foundation has agreed to take the Warriors of Hope into their custody once they have dealt with some issues on their end,” Kyoko told her classmates in the Towa boardroom.

                “And what are these issues?” Byakuya eyed the detective.

                “They weren’t perspective. If I were to guess terrorist activities with the Ultimate Despairs must have increase.”

                “Why do you say that?” Usagi-senpai questioned. She leaned forward in her seat.

                “Hold on, what exactly is Future Foundation?” Yasuhiro questioned.

                “You’ve never heard of them?” Kyoko asked.

                “Nope.”

                “I’m afraid I am unaware of them as well,” Sakura said.

                “Same here,” Aoi spoke up.

                “They’re an organization formed to combat The Tragedy. Made up of the best fighters in the world and lead by former alumni of Hope Peak’s Academy. Their goal is to stop Ultimate Despairs and return the world to a normal state of living,” Kyoko explained.

                “Whoa,” Yasuhiro said.

                “You seem well inform about them,” Byakuya stated.

                “I was approached to join them about four months ago.”

                “So why didn’t you?”

                “Because I had my own goals in mind. One of them was to find all of you.”

                “I see. I believe that will do for today’s meeting,” Byakuya announced.

                Aoi raised her hand.

                “Yes, what is it?” the Ultimate Heir questioned.

                “I was just wondering if Leon was ever going to come back?”

                Byakuya looked over at Sayaka. “Ah, yes. Has he finished throwing his hissy fit yet?”

                “It isn’t a hissy fit.” Sayaka glanced over at the empty chair beside her then at Makoto who bowed his head in shame. “He was really hurt. I’ll try talking to him again, but I can’t grantee anything.”

                Kyoko leaned back in her chair. “Understandable. Before we leave there is one more thing I would like to discuss as well.”

                “What is it?” Byakuya eyed the detective.

                “I think it would be best if we began issuing an impose day off for everyone. Of course it wouldn’t be everyone at once just two at a time pre day after the daily meeting to ensure everyone remains rejuvenated for the hard times ahead.”

                “Sounds reasonable.”

                “So who should go first?” Yasuhiro questioned.

                “I believe that one is obvious,” Kyoko spoke. “It’s why I suggested this in the first place.”Her eyes along with everyone else’s in the meeting room fell to Kiyotaka and Mondo.

                Kiyotaka stood up. His hands slammed down on the table. “Now, hold on we still have things to do. We cannot just abandon our duties.”    

                “Which is all the more reason,” Kyoko explained. “It won’t do anyone any good if you overwork yourselves and become hospitalize.”

                Aoi leaned forward. “Yeah, just look at all those circles under your eyes. Have you even slept in the past couple days.”

                “I do not require any sleep. I will not neglect my responsibilities.” Kiyotaka balled up his fists.

                Mondo grabbed Kiyotaka by the back of his uniform jacket. He dragged the former Hall Monitor toward the door. “Got it. Chihiro, let the gang know.”

                “Sure thing,” the young programmer responded.

                “Bro, let me go! We cannot just abandon our duties.” The door slid shut as the two men left the room.

                Kyoko then looked over at Chihiro. “By the way how long have those two been together, Chihiro?”

                “Oh, well…I guess about four months now.”

                The entire room groaned minus Celes. The Ultimate Gambler let out a small triumphant giggle. “I told you all. Time to pay up.” She flashed a sweet little smile interlocking her hands under her chin.

                “They couldn’t wait another week,” Toko mumbled.

                “At the very least they could have waited three more days so Celes wouldn’t have won,” Byakuya grumbled.

*

                Mondo shoved Kiyotaka down into his bed. The black haired boy let out a yelp. “Bro, what are you doing?”

                The biker rested his hands on waist. “Makin’ sure your ass really goes to sleep. Don’t think I didn’t notice you doing work past four in the mornin’. It’s like the guys said you need some rest.”

                “I’m perfectly fine, bro.”

                Mondo squatted down to Taka’s level. He stared right into his crimson’s eyes. He moved his face so close their noses were almost touching. “Don’t give me that crap. Say it right to my face. Not as your bro or your classmates, but as your freakin’ lover.”

                Taka swallowed then. Mondo saw how his boyfriend’s eyes trembled. He was pretty sure the man’s heart was racing. Mondo narrowed his eyes a little. “Well… I’m waitin’. Are you going to lie to me or tell the truth? You’re ready to drop any second now ain’t ya?”

                “I can’t just go to sleep with everything that has to be done.”

                “And I’m not letting you go anywhere until you do. Even if I have to stay here all night and all day tomorrow.”

                “Then we’ll miss tomorrow’s meeting!”

                “That’s your choice, Taka. So what’s it going to be?”

                Taka’s eyes fell down. No doubt he was trying to figure a way to reason with Mondo. Taka was too damn stubborn, but so was Mondo which was why they got along so well, they were both tough S.O.Bs.

                “I cannot sleep with so much on my mind.” Mondo was about to speak up again when Taka lifted his gaze to meet the biker. “So… can you help me stop thinking?”

                Mondo’s mouth hung agape. Was Taka seriously…? Mondo smirked. He only knew one way to stop his partner from thinking. His hand reached for the back of Taka’s neck. “You sure about this? It’s still daylight outside.”

                Taka nodded.

                That was all the encouragement Mondo needed. He planted his lips on top of Taka’s. He shut his eyes, pressing his body closer to the other. It was warm. His fucking dick already started to act up inside of his pants. There wasn’t going to be much time for foreplay.

                His fingers reached for the golden buttons of his boyfriend’s jacket. He hurried to undo them without snapping them off. The last thing he needed was for Taka to whine about how much time it would take to reattach them. He reached the final button, slipping it out of place.

                Mondo’s hand raced up Taka’s bare skin underneath. The hall monitor had long abandon his button up shirt for reasons the biker would never hear the end of. He felt every muscle the smaller man had. The black haired man had buffed up a bit since their school days even carrying a few battle scars. Mondo made it up to Taka’s shoulders where he slipped off the jacket.

                Taka broke their kiss. He reached for his jacket to-

                “Oh, no you don’t I’m putting your ass to sleep as soon as possible.” Mondo tackled Taka down on the bed.

                “No, wait. They’ll winkle.”

                “I’ll fold them later.”

                “No, you won’t!”                 Mondo ripped the rest of Taka’s clothes off, tossing them across the room before doing the same with his own. Before Taka could protest further, Mondo kissed him once more. Slowly his boyfriend gave in.

                The two started to make out as if nothing else existed in the whole world. Mondo’s body pressed against Taka’s warm skin. His heart hammered inside his chest. He wanted to be inside of the other so bad right then.

                Mondo broke the kiss.

                Taka whimpered.

                Mondo pulled open the drawer to the side table. He snatched up the lube bottle, popping open the top. He poured the cool liquid into his other hand. “Spread ‘em.”

*

                Kiyotaka rammed the freshly made curry into his mouth. He swallowed it whole despite the fact the spices burning his tongue. He shoved spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. Tears rushed down his face until he was finished.

                He clapped his hands together and bowed his head. “Thank you for the meal.” The former hall monitor slammed his hands down on the table, standing up onto his feet. “Now it’s time to get back to work!”

                Sitting across from him was Mondo who hadn’t even finished half his share of the curry. “Chill, Taka.”

                Kiyotaka balled up his fist. “I am very chill! We had sex, I have slept and I’ve both made a meal and eaten it! I am fully relax and ready to get back to work.”

                Mondo sighed. “What part of we have the whole day aren’t you gettin’?”

                “I don’t need any more time to rest.” Kiyotaka had a hundred thoughts racing through his mind. He needed to complete so many things today and yet he wasn’t able to do any of them so far.

                Mondo sighed. “The others got it covered.”

                “But-”

                “Don’t you trust ‘em?! They’re our friends damn it!”

                “No, I…” Kiyotaka dropped his head in shame. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust their former classmates and The Crazy Diamonds, that was the last thing he thought it was just… “I can’t just sit around. Just sitting around and being lazy while everyone around me is working hard. What does that say about me, Mondo?” His body trembled. His eyes fixed on the empty plate.

                Soon a hand fell on his shoulder that made him nearly jump. Instead he looked up to see that Mondo now stood up by his side. “Taka, I get how you feel. As the boss of The Crazy Diamonds it sucks just sittin’ around when I know my gang is workin’ hard, but you got me more worry than anybody.”

                “Me? Why?”

                Mondo bought his face very close to Kiyotaka’s face. He could see the trembled in the purple pupils of the biker. “Because there is such a thing as overworkin’ yourself and I don’t want you dyin’ on me. I’ve only been able to hold it together through all this bullshit because I got you, Taka. I need ya to look out for yourself. Can you do that for me?”

                Tears formed in Kiyotaka’s eyes; this time for a completely different reason than before. He rammed his head into his boyfriend’s chest and embraced him. “Yes! I am so sorry that I worried you. I…just…” His words choked up in his throat. Tears streamed down his face.

                “Easy, man.” Mondo rubbed his back, soothing the smaller man. “Listen, how bout you let me finish up my food then we can go out. I want to show you somethin’.”

                Kiyotaka lifted his head out of Mondo’s chest. Curiosity trembled in his pupils.

*

                “WHERE ARE WE GOING?” Kiyotaka clutched his arms around Mondo’s waist. The two sped through the city on the Ultimate Biker’s ride.

                Mondo’s hair blew through the air. It felt so damn good. “THERE’S SOMEWHERE I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TAKE YA SINCE WE WERE IN SCHOOL.”

                “WHERE’S THAT?”

                A smile broke out on Mondo’s lips. “TO THE BEACH TO GIVE YOUR PASTY ASS SOME SUN.” Mondo revved up his bike. He got them there in ten minutes flat, maybe going through a few red lights along the way with Taka screaming at him for it.

                He stopped his bike right on the boardwalk, kicking down the break. He looked out at the artificial beach. It wasn’t as nice looking as a real beach in his opinion, but it was better than nothing. The place had been cleaned up lately so he wouldn’t have to worry about Taka seeing anything shocking while they were trying to relax. “We’re here. Take a look around and see what ya think.”

                Mondo got off the bike.

                Kiyotaka soon followed after, setting his helmet down on the seat. “I’m surprise there’s a beach that looks this clean with The Tragedy still going on.”

                “It’s just a man made one. Besides we’ve all been workin’ hard to get Towa City back on track.”

                “Yeah.” Mondo was sure he saw Taka nod out of the corner of his eyes. Taka moved toward the beach. He stopped at the edge of the beach to look out at it. Mondo meanwhile stripped out of his jacket, tying it around his waist. It still seemed pretty damn hot even though the sun was about to set.

                Taka turned back toward him, a bright smile that sent a blush right to the biker’s cheeks flashed across the other man’s face. He waved to him. “Mondo, let’s go!”

                A warmth swelled in Mondo’s heart. He walked over to Taka. The guy was so freakin’ precious Mondo just couldn’t hold himself back. He took Taka by the waist, kissing him on the lips. He could feel Taka’s body stiffen up. They had never kissed out in public before. Hell, none of their friends besides Chihiro and The Crazy Diamonds even knew they were a thing.

                Still Mondo didn’t give a damn about any of that. He loved Taka more than anything in the world and he wasn’t afraid to show it. Slowly, a freakin’ ice age it felt like Taka returned the kiss. Taka’s hands fell on his arms and the greatest warmth filled the biker. Yeah, this was defiantly what they needed.  

                After they enjoyed a few hours on the beach together they decided to head back to Mondo’s apartment. Taka had already called his father to inform him that he would be spending the night with Mondo, he also mentioned that they needed to talk in the morning.

                By the time they arrived at the apartment all The Crazy Diamonds were gathered around the front. Mondo slowed down to a stop. He couldn’t understand why the twenty guys were all gathered up like that.

                They all immediately turned in his direction. A smile plastered on their faces. Chihiro and Takemichi were in the lead. “There you guys are,” Chihiro said.

                “Has something happened?” Taka’s voice rose in concern.

                “No, we have a surprise for you,” Chihiro spoke cheerfully. “Actually, it was Takemichi’s idea.” The young programmer shifted his eyes toward his boyfriend.

                “What ya do?” Mondo focused on his second-in-command.

                “I just thought Ishimaru should have a ride of his own.” The gang stepped out of the way for Mondo and Taka to see the motorcycle that was on the sidewalk. It was the exact same model as Mondo’s except the paint job was white with a golden dragon flying across the side.

                Mondo could feel Taka shivering behind him. “I am so honored. I am so touched…thank you so much. “

                Mondo let out a chuckled. This was one hell of a surprise. He was going to have to show Taka a thing or two about riding that bad boy when he wasn’t Kiyondo.

*

                Chihiro flopped down on the couch next to Takemichi. “That was such a great idea you had. I don’t think I’ve seen Taka cry so much out of joy.”

                “It’s no big deal. If he and the boss are going to date they should have matching rides.”

                Chihiro let out a laugh. “I guess that’s one way to look at it.” Chihiro smiled to himself before he lowered his head. “Um,… there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

                “What’s the matter?” Takemichi’s arms were folded behind his head, leaning back into the couch.

                “It was about what you said when we fought Monaca. You said if someone like you could beat her then it should be easy for an Ultimate like me. Just because you’re not an Ultimate doesn’t mean you’re not an amazing person. I mean…you’re a much better fighter than me, you’re smart too, you keep a cool head, and you always do your best. I don’t know where I or The Crazy Diamonds would be without you. Plus I don’t know anymore who can keep Mondo calm like you.”

                Takemichi leaned forward, dropping his arms into his lap. He stared at Chihiro for a solid minute without saying a word. “Chihiro, I don’t think of myself as some loser just because I’m not an Ultimate.”

                “Huh?”

                “The world may have judged everyone based on if they were an Ultimate or not, but I never really thought about that junk. I just did what I wanted to do and got better at what interest me.” A small smile came to the short bikers’ face. “Even Ultimates aren’t perfect.” 

                Chihiro blushed. He chuckled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

                Takemichi wrapped one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, bringing him closer. Their foreheads touched; both shut their eyes, enjoying the moment.

*

                Leon kneed Makoto in the gut. The smaller boy crashed down onto the sandy beach below. Leon cracked his knuckles like he had seen Mondo do a dozen times. “You shouldn’t have called me out here. Now it’s your funeral.” The baseball player threw his fist straight at the lucky student’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	23. Crazy Is As Crazy Does PT. 1

                “I have decided to master my transformation of Kiyondo!” Kiyotaka declared.

                Mondo lied in his bed, staring at his boyfriend dumbfounded. The biker had already stripped down to his shirt and tiger strip briefs. His hair undone to drape down around his head. “Where did this come from?”

                “Kiyondo is a skill motorcycle rider and a useful fighter in a brawl, yes?” The Ultimate Moral Compass stood at the edge of the bed with his fist held up in front of himself.

                “Uh, yeah?”

                “So if I can master that transformation I should be able to ride my bike along with help stop Ultimate Despair. I cannot simply sit back and let you take on all the dangers yourself, Mondo. No, I will not be that useless as when we had to split up to stop the Monokuma threat. Next time I will stay by your side until the very end.” He pointed straight at the biker.                

                Mondo’s eyes blinked speechless before breaking into a smile. “Just let me know if ya need any help. I’ll do whatever I can for ya.”

                “That’s good to hear because I will need a lot of your help. To be more exact I will need you to pour your soul into me daily until I have mastered this form!” Kiyotaka pointed at his boyfriend.

                Mondo blinked blankly. “…What?”

                “We should start right away.” Kiyotaka went to unbuckle his pants. This time he would make sure to put up his clothes properly before they got started.

                “Hold on, didn’t we already fuck earlier?” Mondo sat up in the bed.

*

                Makoto rubbed his cheek. The Lucky Student sat in the sand with bruises all over his body. He looked in front of him to see Leon chucking down a bottle of water. The redhead let out a gasp before he wiped his mouth.

                Leon finally looked down at him. “So did you seriously just call me out here so I could beat your ass?”

                “It’s the least I could do after all the trouble I caused.”

                Leon’s eye twitched. He stepped forward, crouching down to Makoto’s height. He yanked Makoto by his hair, staring him dead in the eyes. “You mean after you made everyone think I was some sort of rapist?”

                “Y-yeah. I just got carry away.”

                Leon growled. He balled up his ring fist, squaring it up to deck Makoto again. Makoto shut his eyes. His body tensed up, readying himself for the hit. Leon sighed. The baseball player let go of the lucky student.

                Makoto opened his eyes.

               The ball player walked toward the shore of the beach. He stopped short of the water, resting one hand on his waist. He scratched the back of his neck with the other. “So are we done here? I want to go to bed.”

                Makoto let out a small laugh. “I see you haven’t changed. Still like sleeping when you’re frustrated.”

                Leon glared back at him. “What’s your point, man?”

                “Sorry. Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

                “If it’s about Sayaka then forget it!”

                “That’s fair…then can I ask when you plan to come back to the meetings. We could really use your help.”

                “Why would I want to be around a bunch of jerks who don’t trust me?” Leon turned his head back around to the ocean. The punk rocker stayed silent for a few minutes. “I thought they were my friends, but man was I wrong.”

                Makoto managed to push himself onto his feet despite his wounds. “They are your friends. I’m the one who messed up.”

                “Which just shows they’re more your friends than they are mine.”

                “That’s not true. Everyone’s been wondering when you’re going to come back they just don’t want to pressure you.”

                “Be real, man. Out of the two of us who do you think most of our classmates would go to bat for? It damn sure ain’t me, Mr. Lucky.”

                Damn it, he knew Leon had his share of insecurities. They had confided in one another enough during their time at Hope’s Peak Academy to know that. However it seemed his own rash actions had made these insecurities far worst.

                Makoto felt a throb in his heart. “Look…I know you don’t have the best opinion of any of us since what went down last week. It’s exactly how I felt about you when Sayaka tried to explain what happened between the two of you. I loved Sayaka so much I couldn’t imagine her betraying me along with my best friend. So it was just easier to blame you.”

                Leon turned around to face him. “We weren’t trying to betray you. We didn’t even know you were still alive with all the crazy shit going on.”

                “I know that now. Leon, we all make mistakes, but the only way we are going to end The Tragedy is if we all work together. We need your strength if we are going to defeat Junko Enoshima and the Ultimate Despairs.”

                “Ha, you guys probably be lost without a star like me.” Leon threw his hand behind his head. He smiled as he shut one eye carelessly. “I guess I also shouldn’t leave Sayaka all alone in those boring ass meeting anymore.”

                “Yeah.” Makoto nodded.

                Leon walked by Makoto. “Fine, but those bastards better get on their knees and apologize when I come in tomorrow.”

*

                Toko rushed out of her apartment. “I’m late! Master Byakuya will be so upset with me.” The panic girl rushed toward the elevator. She knew she shouldn’t have stayed up all night reading the last romance novel her favorite author published and then outline a draft for her own latest work no matter how tempting it had been.

                She arrived at the elevator just as the doors were opening. Maybe her luck was already turning around. Giggles came from the other side.

                “You’re so funny, Yuta.”

                “Really? I thought it was kind of lame myself.”

                “No, no, it was great.”

                Standing in the elevator like a couple of blushing idiots were her former classmates’ younger siblings, Yuta Asahina and Komaru Naegi. The former had a cast over his foot and was using crunches. “Well, don’t you two look cozy together? When did you two become a couple?”

                The two younger teens looked at the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, blushing even more than before.

                “It doesn’t matter. Get out of my way I’m already late.”

                “Oh, you mean your daily meeting with my sister,” Asahina spoke.

                “My meeting with Master Byakuya and the others yes. Now move out of my way.”

                The couple at last got off the elevator. The writer quickly got on and pressed the button. She twirled her fingers around each other as the elevator descended down. The door slid open.

                Toko ran off the elevator only to crash into another person. Both people hit the ground. “Hey, watch where you’re going! This is so whack,” the person underneath her shouted.

                Toko adjusted her glasses. “You’re one to talk. Who stands right in front of the doors of an elevator? Don’t you know people have to get off first?” She stood up on all fours which allowed the person underneath her to move. The writer at last got back on her feet just as the person she rushed into got up.

                The person she had run into was Leon’s younger cousin, Kanon Nakajima. “Wow, you’re whack.”

                “Who says that anymore?” Toko questioned.

                Nakajima gave her a dirty look. She stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

                Toko had more choice words for the brat, but she didn’t have time. Her eyes fell to the floor to notice a pocket journal. She picked it up, looking it over. “Does this belong to her? What could a girl like her possibly need to write down?” Toko opened up the notebook. It had to be something completely stupid like the troubles of being a pretty girl or another ridiculous topic. As she read the first page though her body ran cold.

*

                “Futaba, you’re late.”

                “Yes, sorry.” Toko had just entered the meeting room with a notebook clutched to her chest. Kyoko instantly recognize the nervousness on the other girl’s face and it wasn’t because Byakuya just rebuked her.

                Kyoko slid her hand out that was crossed, pointing to the book Toko held. “Toko, what’s that you got there?”

                Toko’s eyes lowered down to the journal. “Well, I ran into Kuwata’s cousin on the way here. She dropped it and before I could give it back she ran off.”

                “Did you read it?”

                “What do you expect I’m a literary buff?”

                “Toko.” Aoi stood up from the table. “Don’t you know how important it is to respect a girl’s privacy?”

                “Of course I do,” Toko hissed.

                “You seem trouble did you find something of interest in there?”

                “Kyoko,” Aoi scolded.

                Toko lowered the book down to her dress. She slid her eyes off to the side. “Well, you could say that Kuwata’s cousin is a total yandere.”

                “A yandere?” Kyoko drew a confuse expression on her face. “I’m afraid I’m not familiar with that term.”

                “Really, Miss Kirigiri?” Hifumi questioned.

                “Jeez, and you call yourself a detective.” Toko faced the group. “I’m saying that girl is a complete nut job. She’s crazy.”

                “No offensive, but should you really be talking about someone being crazy?” Yasuhiro chimed in.

                “That’s exactly why I know crazy when I see it, you bump.”

                “Harsh.”

                “What exactly did you read that would give you that impression?” Kyoko asked.

                “Kyoko, don’t you think that’s a bit intrusive?” Makoto said.

                “Look, I know you and Leon are on the outs right now, but-wait, what happened to your face?” Toko shrieked.

                “Oh, um…me and Leon hashed out our problems last night.” Makoto blushed in embarrassment, scratching his cheek. “He should be here any moment. As long as everyone apologizes for the trouble I cause he said he stay.”

                “Th-then even more reason to warn him. He needs to know just how insane his cousin is.”

                Sayaka gazed down at the table with her hands in her lap. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to Leon about Nakajima too. I’ve noticed some troubling things about her since we stayed in that house together.”

                “What do ya mean?” Mondo questioned.

                “Well…”

                “Whatever you’re getting at can’t compare to what I found in her journal,” Toko spoke.

                “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

                “What ?”

                “You two are just talking in circles. Just tell us what you found,” Byakuya demanded.

                “Now just hold on you guys,” Makoto interrupted. “Leon has already told me his cousin is a bit clinging, but that doesn’t mean we can just invade her privacy.”

                “A little?!” Sayaka and Toko said as one.

                “Y-yeah. Back in school Leon told me how Nakajima always use to follow him around and proclaim she’s in love with him.”

                “In love with him? But they’re cousins,” Aoi said.

                “Which is why Leon always rejects her. He thinks of her as a little sister nothing more.”

                “He might think that way, but she certainly doesn’t,” Toko said.

                “I get that, but it’s not like she’s done anything.”

                “You’re wrong on that front, Naegi.”

                “She’s right.” Sayaka nodded her agreement with the bookworm.

                Mondo banged his fist on the table. “Damn it, stop talking in circles and just spit it out already.”

                “Easy, bro. We are debating about someone’s personal information here,” Kiyotaka corrected him.

                “I’m afraid I have to agree with Oowada here,” Byakuya adjusted his glasses. “We cannot keep going around in circles. Just tell us and we will go on from there.”

                “Back when we were all hiding out in Leon’s shelter after the riots at my concert I accidently spotted Nakajima in her room pleasuring herself as she mumbled Leon’s name.” Sayaka’s face burned red.

                “What?!” Everyone shouted as one.

                “She was using a carrot to do it,” Sayaka continued. “And I think she’s been doing that with all the carrots Leon bought back. So when he was eating them there…” Sayaka shook her head. “I’ve told Leon not to eat any more carrots, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell him about his cousin preparation of them.”

                Aoi covered her mouth; her eyes trembling. “Seriously?”

                “Talk about messed up,” Yasuhiro said.

                “Well, I certainly believe I will be skipping carrots in my next few meals,” Celes spoke up.

                “Poor, Leon.” Chihiro looked completely horrified.

                Kyoko appeared unfazed by the revelation. Instead she placed her fist underneath her lip. “I suppose that is something we should warn Leon about. We may also need to have a talk with Nakajima as well.”

                “That’s only the tip of it.” Toko stepped closer, holding out the book. “You should see the crazy stunts and thoughts that go on with this chick.”

                The door slid open. The sound of a mouth crunching came from behind the writer that got everyone’s attention. “Hey, what are you all yelling about in here?” Leon stood at the door with a bag of… Leon pulled out a carrot, biting the tip off.

                A wave of horror washed over every face in the room. Kyoko took a step forward. “Leon, where did you get those carrots?”

                “Huh? What kind of question is that?” Leon took another bite as he looked at everyone’s faces. “What’s wrong with all you guys? Don’t want me here?”

                “DUDE, YOU DIDN’T GET THOSE FROM YOUR COUSIN DID YA?!” Mondo shouted.

                Leon took a step back. His face broke out in a sweat. “Yeah? So what?”

                “Leon, there’s something you should know about your cousin and those carrots.” Kyoko walked up to the ball player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	24. Crazy is as Crazy Does PT. 2

                All of them could hear Leon vomit as the former class 78 students stood just outside of the man’s restroom.

                “Poor, Leon. That’s got to be rough,” Yasuhiro said.

                Sayaka hugged herself, leaning against the wall. “I should have told him sooner.” Her head was bowed.

                “YOU KNEW?!”Leon shouted from the bathroom.

                “I didn’t know how to tell you,” Sayaka called back.

                “Hey, are you actually reading that, Kyoko?” Aoi questioned.

                Kyoko was leaned against the wall. She had Nakajima’s journal cracked open, flipping to the next page. “Yes, I believe it best that we fully understand Kanon Nakajima considering we might be working with her in the future.”

                “You want to work with that nut job?” Toko bit her nail.

                Kyoko flipped another page.

                “Well, as long as we don’t eat any carrots we should be fine, right?” Yasuhiro shrugged his shoulders and grin.

                “From what you told us she helped aid you during the battle against the Warriors of Hope,” Sakura said. “That being said her fixation with Leon should be address.”

                “Fixation? You mean obsession,” Toko told the material artist.

                “Come on, you guys. She just has a school girl crush on the guy no need to blow it out of proportion,” Makoto said.

                “Have you forgotten what that girl does with carrots before feeding them to Kuwata?” Toko questioned. Leon’s vomiting grew louder. “Besides that’s not the only thing she does. She’s a total stalker.”

                “Yes, according to this she followed Leon around whenever he went out with another girl. She never blamed Leon for this, it was the girl’s fault,” Kyoko spoke as she continued to read. Even though she wasn’t looking at any of them she could feel their eyes on her. “She trained her body for a whole year to do this which may explain why she did so well in the battle against the Monokuma.”

                “So what does she think of the girls who date her cousin?” Sayaka asked.

                Kyoko shifted her eyes away from the page she was on to the pop star. Sayaka had a loose fist on her chest and her face radiated her worries. “She hasn’t harmed or threatened any of them as far as I can tell.”

                “Maybe not…but she thought about some serious twisted ways she like to hurt them.” Toko spoke up. The writer tapped her fingers together. “I mean the only reason she hasn’t acted on them is because she’s afraid Leon will hate her. Still I don’t like what she wrote about Maizono in there. Which is why I bought it here in the first place.”

                The bathroom door opened. Leon’s hand latched onto the frame, stepping out. The baseball star seemed wobbly on his feet. His eyes shifted to his friends. “What did she write about Sayaka?”

                Kyoko flipped through the book until she found Sayaka’s name. “Suddenly Big Brother Leon told me he had to leave our shelter to save a friend. I begged him not to go. He told me everything would be alright and that he would be back soon. It felt like months before he return. My heart ached and broke at the thought of him dying out there to rescue his friend. I hated this person for putting him at risk in this despair inducing world, but I guess that is another thing I love about him. He would do anything for his friends.

                “When Leon finally returned I was so happy. I gave him a big hug. I could feel his warmth and I never wanted it to leave me. That joy was short lived; however as Leon bought with him five pop stars. How was I supposed to compete with them, especially their lead singer Sayaka Maizono. I remember hearing about her before when Leon had come back home for New Year’s during his first year at Hope’s Peak. He told me how he had a huge crush on her. I thought that ended once his best friend started dating her.

                “Just the sight of her made me want to grab the knife off the counter and stab it right in that pretty face of hers. She wouldn’t be cute then. Leon would forget all about the Ultimate Pop Sensation then, but Leon would hate me. If only all those girls ended up in some sort of accident then Big Brother Leon would look at me. He could see how cute I was. He understand my feelings and want to marry me. We could have kids together and…”

                When Kyoko flipped the page it was filled with Leon’s name, looking more and more desperate as if it were some manner of chanting. Even someone as calm as the Ultimate Detective couldn’t help being taken aback by the sight. She moved onto the next page that was much the same.

                It wasn’t until the tenth flip that she got something resembling rational thought again. She continued to read the girl’s wicked thoughts about her classmate to everyone’s horror. Naturally Sayaka was the most disturb, seeing as the girl had come up with many creative ways to get rid of her.

                “Last night was the worst night of my life. B-big brother was in bed with that whore Maizono.” Those words earned a taken aback expression from the whole group. Everyone’s eyes fell over to the two in question. Both Leon and Sayaka’s face turned red.

                “Wait, really?” Aoi questioned.

                “Yeah, I knew you two hooked up, but…this?” Yasuhiro scratched his massive hair.

                “I-I think we read enough.” Sayaka waved her hands wildly in front of herself.

                “Too late for that I already read it,” Toko informed her. A slight blush was on her cheeks.

                “I was asleep when I first heard Big Brother Leon groan,” Kyoko continued to read.

                “Hey!” Leon and Sayaka said as one.

                “I wasn’t sure about it at first. At first I thought it was just another one of my dreams about him. Then when it continued to hear it I knew it was actually coming from him. It didn’t make any sense since the only ones in the apartment were suppose to be just the two of us. Then again no place was actually safe. I decided to wake up and investigate, grabbing the bat I ‘borrowed’ from Leon and headed out.

                “I noticed that the sound was coming from Leon’s bedroom. I was about to call out when I heard another voice…a voice I knew and dreaded. It was Maizono’s voice. I cracked open the door to peek inside. She was right there, lying naked in big brother’s bed with her legs spread wide open.

                “Big brother Leon’s head was right between them, licking her. I had to get him to taste me down there by carrots and he goes and does it to her willing.”

                Leon covered his mouth as if he were about to blow chunks.

                “He seemed to be down there forever before he lifted his head. And then he told her he loved her too. My heart shattered. All I wanted to do then was break in there and beat Maizono to death with the bat I had, but I couldn’t move. All I could do was watch.

                “Watch as the love of my life inserted himself inside another girl. That should have been me. Big Brother Leon should be grinding his hips against my entrance, calling out my name, moaning because he feels good inside of me. It should be me. It should be me. It should be me that he touches like that. Not her, she doesn’t understand Leon at all.”

                Kyoko shut the book. “It just continues from there.”

                Sayaka’s face went completely red as if she was about to past out.

                Leon’s body trembled with rage as his face remained as red as his hair.

*

                “What the hell is this?!” Leon slammed the journal down on the coffee table of his apartment. He glared at his cousin who sat on the couch who jumped at Leon’s outburst.

                “My pocketbook. Where did you find it?” she asked.

                “Toko found it and that’s not what is important.” Leon slammed his hands down on the table, baring his teeth. “I’ve dealt with all your bullshit up until now because you’re like a little sister to me, but knowing you fed me food that you stuck inside yourself and thinking about killing my girlfriends crosses the line!”

                “You shouldn’t read a girl’s secret, Leon, that’s whac-”

                “SHUT UP!” He slammed his fist on the table over and over again as he repeatedly shouted the two words. “You’re sick! AND I’M DONE PUTTING UP WITH ALL YOUR CRAP!”

                Tears came to Kanon’s eyes. Her body shuttered as she bought her hands to her chest.

                Leon was beyond caring. He still felt like vomiting with his body burning with rage. “I’M MOVING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU START DOING WEIRD SHIT TO ME IN MY SLEEP!” Leon stomped off toward his room.

                Kanon jumped off the couch, latching onto his sleeve. “Wait, Big Brother Le-”

                “Don’t call me that anymore,” Leon snarled at her. He pulled his arm away from her. He finished, heading to his room. He hurried and packed up his stuff into a single bag that he could carry over one shoulder. He stomped out of the apartment as he left his cousin crying on the couch.

                He slammed the door shut behind him. Sayaka stood in the middle of the hall, waiting for the rock star. “I take it didn’t go well,” Sayaka spoke.

                Leon simply shook his head. “Is it really alright if I stay at your place for the night?”

                Sayaka smiled sweetly, slightly titling her head. “Of course its fine.” Sayaka rested her soft hand on Leon’s stiff shoulder that relaxed a bit under the touch. “I’m sure we’ll be able to figure this out.”                 “Thanks, babe.” Leon winked at his cute girlfriend.

*

                The tears wouldn’t stop falling. Leon hated her…he learned what she truly thought and did. It wasn’t like she had done something truly horrible. She just had bad thoughts. How could she not. She loved Leon, he meant everything to her. She had wanted to marry him since they were kids. She had imagined their happy lives together more times than she could count.

                She had seen the day Leon had finally accepted her confession. He tell her that he realized he felt the same, but felt embarrass like the dork he was. He would dedicate one of his punk rock songs to her and they would start dating. Once they were old enough Leon would purpose to her and she be so happy she cry.

                They would have a small wedding because she honestly didn’t care about the guests. Her father would give her away in a traditional western style wedding. They exchange vows before they sealed their marriage with a kiss. They move into their own place where they have lots of kids together as Leon became a big star in baseball or music. It didn’t matter to her, but his rock star look held more appeal.

                But that wasn’t what happened. Instead Leon yelled at her. He thought she was creepy and disgusting. Not even her tears swayed him to stay and comfort her like he had always done. This was the end.

                If Leon didn’t like…

                If Leon truly hated her now.

                What was the point in living anymore? Her entire world was Leon and if he was gone from her world. If he loved Sayaka and hated her. Kanon’s lips trembled. Her heart was utterly shattered.

                Kanon stood up on her feet, completely cold. There wasn’t any light that she could see. It was over. All her struggles, the heartbreak, the hope, his smiling face, mocking tone, comforting hands, confuse and angry looks…

                Despair!

                The high school girl walked toward the kitchen of the apartment. If Leon never wanted to see her again then he would get his wish. She pulled out a knife.

*

                His phone rang. Leon rolled over in the bed, wrapping his arm around Sayaka who slept soundly beside him. His cell phone continued the ring on the night stand he had turned away from.

                “Leon, your phone.”

                “Ignore it. It’ll shut up soon.” Sayaka felt warm against his naked torso. The ball player had stripped down to his underwear before hitting the hay. The two had decided not to have sex that night due to the embarrassment of their classmates reading about the last time they had. Though Leon secretly wished they had to get his mind off his cousin.

                His phone stopped ringing. “See told you.” Both musicians slowly drifted back to sleep when Sayaka’s phone went off. They both decided to ignore that one too. Slowly after about ten minutes Leon felt himself drifting back to dreamland when-

                A hard knock banged against the apartment’s front door. Leon’s eyes popped open. “Seriously?!” Both he and Sayaka sat up in the bed. “This better be good.”

                Sayaka covered her mouth, letting out a yawn.

                Leon got out of bed, throwing on his clothes. Sayaka already had on pajamas so there was no need for her to change. The two headed for the front door where someone continued to bang despite how late it was. Sayaka opened the door.

                “Makoto?”

                “Sayaka, have you seen Leon? He won’t answer his phone.” There was clear panic in the smaller man’s voice.

                “Right here, man.” Leon came out from behind the door to stand behind Sayaka. “What’s going on? Do you know what time it is?”

                “It’s Nakajima. Kyoko found her. She…”

                Leon and Sayaka’s bodies went still as they heard what Makoto said.

*

                Leon, Sayaka, and Makoto ran down the hall of the hospital. Sayaka and Makoto tried calling out to Leon, but he couldn’t hear them. Not over his own racing heartbeat. He had barely constrained himself from bolting from the apartment before Sayaka could finish getting dress.

                The redhead saw Kyoko and Usagi-senpai waiting outside of a room. Leon slowed down to a stop in front of the detective. Sweat rolled down his skin as Kyoko looked at him. His breath was heavy.

                “Leon.”

                “Is she in there?”

                Kyoko gave a nod.

                Leon walked around her to reach for the door.

                Kyoko grabbed his shoulder. “Hold on a minute.”

                Leon turned his head back to her. “I have to check on her.”

                Kyoko took her hand off him, crossing her arms. “Before you go in I think you should know her condition.”

                “I know enough.” Leon opened the door, going inside. He slammed the door close behind him so no one could follow behind him. Leon’s eyes were on his own shoes. He could hear the beeping of a machine.

                Slowly ever so slowly he lifted his head to see his cousin attach to a breathing machine. Her arms wrapped up in bandages from her attempted suicide. His heart ached. He had done this to her.

                His legs felt weak as if they were going to give out instead they walked him closer to the sight. His eyes took in everything. He saw her pale skin, her face full of heartache from crying, the way her chest barely rose and fell, the breath that fogged up the breathing machine mask. He drove her to this.

                Tears filled his eyes. He collapsed at the edge of the bed. His hands balled up in the blanket. He bowed his head, letting all his tears fall. “I’m sorry, Kanon. I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry.”

                His body trembled as he cried like a baby. He shouldn’t have yelled at her like that just because he was upset. He just needed time to calm down. He couldn’t lose her. She was the only family he had left. She was his little sister.

                “Kanon, Kanon…” He repeated her name over and over again. “Forgive me, come back to me, PLEASE!”

                The beeping went flat.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment. I look forward to reading and replying to them.


	25. Hell of a Concert

                Ibuki slammed on her guitar as the crowd cheered her on. She had come up with another amazing song that would soon drive her fans to riot. They would pour out of the concert hall and destroy anything they got their hands on. It was almost ashamed considering the city was just getting back on its feet. Then again that made it even more fun.

                Helping her further sow the seeds of despair and chaos into the crowd with her beautiful dances was none other than her partner in crime Hiyoko. She spun and turned with such grace people were fighting each other just to get a closer look at the Ultimate Despair Traditional Dancer.

                This concert sent a thrill up the Ultimate Musician’s spine. She couldn’t get enough of the crazy looks in the crowd’s eyes. The lights flashed as the monitors showed imagines of disaster after disaster. She even had some cool pictures of corpses thrown in thanks to Mahiru’s talent. The gruesome display sent the crowd into an uproar.

                There were those who booed and wanted it to stop as others fell under the spell of the music and dancing. More bloody fights broke out in the stadium. All of which Ibuki was eating up. There was no better sound in the world than the sound of chaos it was her reason for living. That intoxicating sound made her play louder, sing harder. This would be a concert that would not soon be forgotten.

                Suddenly people were sent flying from every direction from the middle of the crowd. A large figure leaped into the air, landing on the stage in front of the musician. “That’s far enough, Ultimate Despairs. Your wickless ends here by the Great Gozu!” A giant man with a bull’s head proclaimed as he glared down at her.

               “Ha, about time you got here,” Ibuki taunted. “Way to keep a rocker waiting.” She aimed her guitar at the cow man, shooting out a burst of flames from the tip.

                The Future Foundation man rushed through the fire like it was nothing, reaching for the guitar. Ibuki jumped out of the way of the Ultimate Wrestler’s hand. The man’s burnt hand clashed on the stage, making the whole thing shake.

                This was going to be harder than she thought. A smile spread across her face. A real challenge against her abilities as the Ultimate Despair Musician would defiantly shake things up. “Bring it on, Bull man. You can’t beat despair.”

                “You’re wrong. You and all your terrorist little friends are going down. I won’t allow you to continue your rampage.”

                “Yeah, whatever. Let’s get this party started!” Ibuki pointed her finger up into the air. Flames erupted across the edge of the stage to form a ring of fire that cut them off from the crowd. The crazy musician placed her fingers back on her guitar strings. “Now let’s see if you can back it up.”

                Great Gozu crouched his body, preparing to attack the Despair. He charged at her like a mad bull.

                Ibuki wasn’t worry. This whole concert had been set up for the head of the 12th division. She played a certain riff on her guitar that sent a wave of needles flying out of the stage toward the man from all sides in a circle.

                Great Gozu spun around like a hurricane knocking the circular attack away with ease. He stopped, facing the rock star. A fan with sharp blades then spun toward him from behind. Without even looking the wrestler knocked it down with his fist.

                 “Should have known the Ultimate Wrestler wouldn’t go down so easily,” Ibuki said. Her and Hiyoko’s opening attacks hadn’t worked out. That didn’t mean this was over. A concert was more than its opening acts after all.

                She aimed her guitar at him again, activating the flamethrower at the tip. This time Great Gozu leaped over the attack. He candled his elbow to bring it down on the musician.

                Ibuki aimed the flamethrower up, catching the man in its grasp. The whole thing turned him into a comet coming right for her. That’s when something tackled her from the side of knock her out of the way of the collusion that took out a huge chuck of the stage.

                “Are you alright?”

                Ibuki who was now on her knees looked over to see her camera friend by her side. She gave her a small smile. “Fine, thanks to you, Mahiru.” She had forgotten she was there on stage as her back up. Good thing she was too or she wouldn’t be able to finish the concert.

                Both women stood up. Mahiru held up her camera that hung around her neck. “I’ll take some great shots of the corpse for your next concert.”

                “Sounds raid.”

                The stage shook, getting both of their attention. A pair of large hands had grabbed onto the edge of the gaping hole that was in the middle the stage. They lifted up the badly burned, but clearly alive wrestler. “You haven’t defeated me yet, Despairs.”

                Mahiru took a step back. “Impossible. He shouldn’t be able to still move.”

                Ibuki took a step forward. “Guess they don’t call him great for nothing.” She aimed her guitar at him again to let loose another fire blast.

                “Disgusting Despairs, don’t you realize the horror and pain your actions are causing this world?” Great Gozu spoke.

                “Of course we do. That’s what makes it fun,” Hiyoko taunted him.

                “Yeah, the world would be just plain boring without despair.” Ibuki let out another burst of flames on the Future Foundation member.

                Great Gozu finished pulling himself out of the hole. He rolled to the side to avoid the attack. He landed on one knee, charging toward her.

                Ibuki swung her guitar around to capture the man in its flames. Great Gozu was fast for his size and managed to stay just out of the range of the flames despite his injuries.

                His massive hand grabbed her midsection, slamming her down to the ground. Ibuki would have bounced from being knocked down so hard, but the wrestler’s hand had her pin. He then slammed his other fist into Mahiru that sent her flying across the stage. The Ultimate Despair Photographer let out a scream.

                Ibuki was sure that hit knocked the other girl out. She couldn’t let them lose here. Junko was counting on them. Fuyuhiko and the others had won against three heads. They had to be able to defeat just one.

                She struggled against the big man’s strength to look over at the dancer. “Hiyoko, time for plan B?”

                “Plan B?” Great Gozu looked back at Hiyoko who pulled a remote from her kimono sleeve. She flipped a switch. A noise from the monitor drew the man’s attention. Ibuki and Hiyoko both shut their eyes. It sucked having to resort to this. She wanted to kill the man herself, but the wrestler was just too strong to beat by normal means. She doubted even their back up traps would have secured their victory.

                Soon Great Gozu’s grip on her loosened. She heard him howling or screaming in pain. Yep, the video had gotten to him and the rest of the crowd from the sound of it. “Go on, you know what you need to do,” the pleasure of the man’s coming death couldn’t escape her voice.

                She opened her eyes once she was sure the video had stop playing. She watched the wrestler walk toward the ring of flames to light himself on fire. That wasn’t good enough. She still wanted to be the one who killed the hopeful idiot.

                The Ultimate Despair Musician aimed her guitar, firing its flames at the man’s back, engulfing him. This time he didn’t fight to put them out. He simply screamed and ragged as he let the flames consume him.

                The ring of fire that surrounded the arena died down to reveal the audience had been in the middle of slaughtering themselves. Ibuki let out a sigh of disappointment. She had really wanted them to go on a riot and the city. Oh, well she had completed her true mission of the night and that was worth despairing over. Crazy swirls came to her eyes as she smiled.

                Despair was totally metal.

*

                Junko looked at the dead stadium through her binoculars. “Wow, I was really starting to think they were going to call in for your help at any minute who knew they were going to use my art instead.” Junko stood with her sister and Izuru Kamukura in the VIP box of the stadium. They each stood at the glass window of the box.

                “They just barely were able to manage,” Izuru Kamukura spoke.

                Junko lowered her binoculars. “Yeah, and this is just the opening act.” Junko took on her colder persona. “So it should be quite the conflict when they come face to face with my former classmates.”

                “It won’t be long now,” Mukuro chimed in. “There are only two more heads of Future Foundation left.”

                “Ryota Mitari and the head insalata Kazuo Tengan,” Junko spoke. “How will they meet their end at my Despairs I wonder.” A toothy grin spread across the Ultimate Fashion Diva’s face. “They’re the two greatest threats to ruining my plans after all. That is if they even get a chance to use their talents before the Ultimate Despairs wipe them out.”

                Junko tossed the binoculars at her sister’s head that sent the soldier to the floor with an uff. “Well, it doesn’t matter to me. Future Foundation will soon be destroyed then the real battle between Hope and Despair will begin.” She placed her hand on Kamukura’s shoulder. “Just like I promise you, big guy.”

                “Just remember if this turns out to be boring I’ll kill you.” Kamukura turned around to leave the box.

                He was defiantly fun and this was going to be the war to end all wars. Her old friends had made destroying the whole world more entertaining than if she had actually managed to lock them inside the school like she had originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I like to know how the despair arc is coming along. I really do enjoy reading your comments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Danaganronpa fanficition so I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think in the comments, including your predictions for this series. Thank you to those who do in advance!


End file.
